Reincarnated as Issei, I'll go against the canon plot!
by Mr. Literature Connoisseur
Summary: Although I was reincarnated as Issei Hyoudou, I wasn't him and I have my own plan in this world. I, who once was a miserable guy with useless life, wanted to carve my name in history. My first step was to be incomprehensibly strong! Follow my story as I grew into the strongest being and craved my name with eternal glory as Red Dragon Emperor! (Contains M-Material!)
1. Chapter 001

Disclaimer: I don't own High-school DxD and its franchise. This story rated 18+/MA for profanity and adult theme. You have been warned.

"..." —character's dialogue.

 _'...'_ —character's thought.

*...* —sound effect if I put one in the story.

[...] —voice of or sealed beast within the Sacred Gear is talking.

Harem; Asia A., Irina S., Xenovia Q., Aika K., Murayama., Katase., Serafall L., Sona S., Tsubaki S., Reya K., Tomoe M., Tsubasa Y., Riruko N., Ravel P., Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Milttet, Tiamat, Ophis, Valerie T., Kuroka, Le Fay P., Kunou, Momo M.,

Please, enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Reincarnation... was a mysterious concept. Though I was somebody who experienced this mysterious phenomenon, I did not understand it at all. Was it because the God? Was it because the primordial law that rules over the universe? I was not sure. It was truly mysterious. Furthermore, my reincarnation was something that still baffled me. There were many questions about it. However, the most prominent one was: why me?

In the past, my name was Edward Smith. I was a complex young man, if I must describe myself. I was always alone, growing up in the orphanage and then leaving my sanctuary to live alone when I was in senior middle school. I worked an odd job, from being a cleaning service to shop's cashier for living. My previous life was dull, a life without ambition, without direction. Existing for the sake of existing until the day I would die and rot in the earth.

My death was something I could not foresee, just like my reincarnation. I never thought I would be killed in a robbery, when I came back from my odd job. That time, I just came back from my workplace as a parking man.

My life was really sad... I am aware of it!

So, when I found I got second chance in life, I decided to use every second of my second life to its fullest. I did not want to feel regret, just like the feeling when I died before. Unfortunately, I had never thought I would be reincarnated as a Light Novel protagonist. Moreover, I had been reincarnated as the reincarnation of lust, a perversity turned real, a disgusting breast lover...

Somehow, I had been reincarnated as the Issei Hyoudou... the protagonist of Ichiei Ishibumi's (in)famous Light Novel—Highschool DxD.

Now, I found out to live my second life to its fullest was truly an enormous task. After all, I was living in the world where supernatural exist and lurking under the shadow.

Well... fuck!

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

[So... what are you going to do, brat?]

I heard inhuman voice ringing in my head. This voice belonged to my partner; Y Ddraig Gosh; the Welsh Dragon; the Red Dragon Emperor; one of two Heavenly Dragon; the red dragon of domination. Well, he has many names, but I stuck calling him Ddraig.

 _'What am I going to do? Of course I am going to accept it...'_

[Then be careful... I do not want to lose my most interesting holder soon.]

 _'As if she can do a damn thing to me, she is just a low-level Fallen Angel.'_

I focused back to the girl in front of me. She had waist-length, silky black hair feel down onto her thighs. Her eyes were like a pair of clear, beautiful amethyst. Her body was seductively gorgeous, with massive breast that threatened to burst out of her red uniform jacket; slim and dexterous waist; alluring wide hips with a pair of firm yet bouncy ass-cheeks; a pair of full marvelous hips. Her everything was passable to belong to her kind—Fallen Angel.

She said her name was Yuuma Amano, but I knew better. Her true name was Raynare.

What was currently happening was the scene when Raynare asked me—the Issei Hyoudou of this messed up reality.

The place, the time and the scene were similar with the story and the scene in the anime. However, the difference was I was not a supernatural-blind boy who obsessed over breasts. In this world I was the hunter... not the prey. After all, I am... a Dragon!

[Well said brat, well said.]

 _'Why, thank you old lizard. Muahahahahahaha...'_

[Guahahahahahahahaha...]

I and Ddraig laughed together. We sounded like a mad brothers.

[Hum... *Cough* the little crow is waiting for you now. Just answer her already. She becomes impatient.]

Ddraig's waning snapped me out of my trance with bored mask on my face. I was sure I looked cool with this aloof expression. After all, I had trained this poker face days and nights while holding the painful cramp.

I heard a slapping sound in my head. It was Ddraig doing a face palm, or what I believed it was. I ignored my partner and focused back onto Raynare. I saw her anxious mask, but her eyes shone with annoyance, pathetic killing intent leaking from her.

Honestly, Raynare's killing intent was pitiful. Ddraig's killing intent and pressure was infinitely scarier than this.

"Sure... why not?"

Raynare's beautiful face bloomed as if it was the source of refreshing spring. A normal man would melt under her charming mask. Truly, she was creature of temptation. But alas... such unearthly beauty was a fake. I was 100% sure she was sneering and ridiculing me in her heart.

 _'Just you wait little crow... I'll pay your attempt to kill me with the rest of your lifespan. I'll make you submit and dominate you, or I won't be the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination if I can't succeed.'_

"Ah thank you, I am glad." Raynare paused for a moment, showing a pensive mask. Then, she continued, "Let's exchange our contact number first."

I took my smartphone from my breast pocket, mirroring Raynare. Then, we exchanged our contact.

After we finished exchanging our contact, Raynare asked me, "How about next weekend for our first date?"

I put a pensive mask after Raynare asked me. After a while, I gave her response. "Well, as my beautiful lady wishes..." I replied suavely. My words left my lips naturally. It was not my first time I woo a girl. And so far, I had succeeded without fail. "However..." I continued, "To commemorate the moment we become couple. Let me to do this."

"Eh?"

Raynare let loose a startled sound when I got in to her personal space. Our distance was no more and I could feel her F-cup breasts pressed on my chest. Though our clothes became barriers, the fullness of her busts was still something to enjoy.

Then, I caressed her smooth cheeks with my right palm and our eyes locked in silent gaze. Raynare's eyes filled with surprise and confusion. I ignored them and continued my move; my left hand sneaked on her waist, crept on her firm and bouncy ass cheek, and then caressed her firm and supple ass cheek teasingly.

"Wa-wait Issei-kun? What are you doing?" I ignored Raynare's panicked voice and killing intent. I continued to feel her. It was her fault since she plans to kill me.

Raynare maybe was an arrogant Fallen Angel who overestimated herself, but she was not THAT idiot. She knew she could not kill me right here, right now. We were in the open area and she would take the devil's attention if she acts rash. Well... more rash than what she had been doing.

Raynare's skin was really smooth. It felt like baby's skin and I was sure it was natural for her. After all she was a Fallen Angel, a being in which formerly was an Angel and Angel was known for their perfection and beauty.

 _'Truly marvelous...'_

[You're insatiable partner.]

I ignored Ddraig, who was shaking his head in my mind, and stared Raynare's shocked mask. Ddraig could say whatever he wants and I could not retort because this was the price I had paid for dragon's power.

Since I asked Ddraig to turn me into Dragon, there was an itchy sensation in me. It made me arrogant and sexually active. It also made me greedy. I was aware the change within me. It was 180 degree of change from my previous temperament.

Did I regret it? Why should I regret it? I had promised to do what I wish and never regret my decision. Of course, I still knew what restraint was. I was not overbearing and blindly followed my greed and pride, and neither had I let my pride controlling me. To put it simply, my will power was strong. I was not gloating since it was what Ddraig had said to me.

"I-Issei-kun? What are you going to do to me? We can't do this!"

I sneered inwardly after I heard Raynare's panicked voice. I savored her shaken look.

Raynare's pupils contracted frantically, as if she was not sure what she could do. She could not just kill me and she could not show her inhuman strength in front the 'oblivious' me. Raynare was in between rock and hard place, while I took over the advantage over her situation.

I did not feel sorry for molesting her since she planned to kill me first. I was playing with her was justified. I was not in the wrong side at all.

I pressed my advance. I kneaded her ass cheeks roughly and my face got closer to her face. I could see her urge to kill me, the panic and the small amount of fear in her eyes. Her breath became erratic and I could feel it with my face.

"Why darling? Aren't we a couple? Commemorating this moment with passionate kiss to show our love is normal, isn't it right?"

I pressed on. I would not let her to had leeway in this cat and mouse game. The game of hunter and pray had started since I accepted her fake confession. Unfortunately for her, she was not the hunter anymore, she was the prey—the prey of dragon.

"Wa-wait! Wait for a damn moment! I meant please wait for a moment—harumph!"

I ignored her frantic rambling and seized her lascivious, glistening pink lips with my lips. I immediately suckled her lower lips and ravaged her lips like a starved beast.

Raynare's body froze, standing ramrod straight. Her eyes opened wide and they were blank. I could not help but think how ridiculous she was. She acted like a school girl who found her first kiss was stolen away.

Isn't she a Fallen Angel? Shouldn't something trivial like simple kiss was nothing to worry about? She was a Fallen Angel for dead God's sake! Seducing and tempting human with sinful thing was their job, and she should have been pro in something like this!

I put away those useless thoughts and continued to ravage her lips. My kneading intensity went up too, as if I tried to crush her supple and firm ass cheeks with my hand. I pulled her body closer to me until our body mashed together.

When my tongue invaded her slightly parted lips, I tasted her sweet saliva. I was surprised when her saliva tasted like honey, in literal way. Unfortunately, she snapped out of her daze and immediately pushed me forcefully.

Our body separated and I dropped on my ass. She had pushed me with inhuman strength and it seemed she did that instinctively.

My face rose and I stared at Raynare. Her beautiful face was contorted into ugly expression. Her killing intent spiked, but still very pitiful.

I put on a stupid mask and asked her: "What? Aren't we now a couple? Isn't kissing between couple normal? Or... are you lying when you confessed before and you harbor Ill-feeling for me?"

Raynare's body froze and then her body twitched for a moment. Slowly, her face showed awkward expression. However, her killing intent did not drop.

"That... that is not what I mean... it... it is just... it is all too sudden and I do not know what to do." Raynare stuttered. Her stutter was not a bashful stutter like those virgin girl in the anime, and neither her blush had a bashful feeling in it. She stuttered and blushed because rage.

Then, she sent a stiff smile to me.

 _'Heh... what a pitiful act you do here. A film industry will cringe and throw you away when they see how bad your acting skill is. Your eyes tell me how much you want to tear me apart. Stupid crow, just dream on I killing me because it will be impossible to kill me with your pitiful power. Moreover, you should look on to mirror and see how ridiculous your expression is right now!'_

I ridiculed Raynare and gloated loosely in my mind. I also heard Ddraig's amused chuckle in my head, but I ignored him for now.

"Uh... let's... let's meet again tomorrow. I think... I am still nervous with my new status as your girlfriend. See you tomorrow, Issei-kun!"

Just like that, she ran away from me. She did not wait for my agreement at all.

When her body fully disappeared from my sight, I let out sinister chuckle. My chuckle slowly turned into laughter and then full blown laughter in span small moment.

 _'Do you see her expression Ddraig? It was priceless! Hahahahaha—'_

[Really partner, really... Khukhukhukhu~ only you who pull crazy stunt like that.]

 _'Hahahaha... heh... I take it as compliment.'_

I stopped my laughter and then turned my head to look the sunset.

 _'Ddraig, is the little cat still stalking me?'_

[Yes...]

 _'Well, let Gremory's little pet continues her job. Besides, messing with her mind is fun.'_

[You're cruel partner. Heh... you become ruthless and sadist. I almost miss the miserable little boy who begs me to turn his body into dragon those years ago.]

 _'Do you think my change is bad?'_

[No. I think you are the best Possessor I ever have in past millennia.]

 _'Between me, Belzard and Elsha, who is the better one?'_

[*Snort* don't make me say it, brat.]

 _'Hehehe...'_

[Edward, don't you feel any regret with all changes that happen with you?]

 _'What with sudden question?'_

[Nothing. Just a fleeting curiosity.]

I did not answer Ddraig immediately. I pondered silently. After a while, I answered my partner. _'No. I don't feel any regret. This is my decision and I won't regret it. This is my second chance and I will live my life to its fullest. So far, I feel content.'_

[...]

 _'...'_

We submerged in comfortable silence.

In the past, in my previous life, I would think my current life, being reincarnated in Highschool DxD universe as Issei Hyoudou nonetheless, was only delusion and dream. Whoever thought I would be like this. Life is truly full of mystery, I felt blessed to be alive once again and experienced all of this.

*Siiiigh* —I let loose very long sigh.

[What's wrong, Partner?]

 _'Nothing. Just my dick won't calm down yet.'_

[*Snort* just go to one of your girls and calm down your urge. Your power is still growing and it is bad for your growth if you restrain your urge. We, dragons, are being without restraint. We indulge in pleasure with our heart content. Either it is carnal pleasure, thrill in fight, or hunting something we fancy. Just let loose your urge and don't restrain it.]

 _'You're right. Then, I shall follow your advice.'_

[Good. I shall take a nap. Wake me up if something interesting happens.]

 _'I shall. Good night, partner.'_

[Good night, partner.]

After Ddraig severed our connection, I took out my smartphone from my breast pocket and texted my—Issei's—parents. I told them I would not come back this night for study group. I also noted in my mind to send a spy to follow Raynare tonight.

Then, I stood up and went to my girl's apartment, letting my white-haired, amber-eyed stalker to be the audience for tonight hot activity.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 002

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

"So? Did the Fallen Angel establish contact with him?" An alluring feminine voice with regal tone echoed in the dark room.

It was hard to see the appearance of the speaker except for the obvious fact the speaker was a woman. Her tone also showed she was a well-bred and was born in the family with high status. From her tone alone, one could say she was an heiress of prestigious noble family, or a princess of a country.

In the dark and gloomy room, there was only two shadow belonged to humanoid beings. One was standing and had a petite figure. While the other one, the owner of regal and alluring voice, was sitting on a chair. They were separated by a wooden desk.

"Yes..." A flat tone replied. Though the voice sounded emotionless, there was a trace of annoyance and disgust underlying it.

"What happened? You seem angry about something?"

"He was shameless beast... I hate shameless person like him."

"My, oh my, what did he do?" The regal voice asked with small hint of curiosity and mirth.

The petite figure, who was standing, did not answer. She seemed looking away from the owner of the regal voice, as if hiding embarrassment, or disgust.

"Oh... ohhhhh~ Ufufufufu~" The beautiful giggle escaped the lips of the owner of the regal and alluring voice. Her voice was clear and melodious like a chiming bell. It would not be exaggerated if her voice could melt a man's heart, making their heart succumbs in to wicked temptation. The voice that was not inferior to that of Siren's song.

"Ask Yuuto-sempai next time..." The curt and no nonsense tone stopped the beautiful giggle. The figure in the dark seemingly looked at each other eyes. It was hard to see clearly with the lack of light.

"Is it that much?"

"He did that like dog in heat... ask Yuuto-sempai next time."

A sigh escaped the lips belonged to the sitting figure, although it was only a sigh it was still melodious nonetheless.

"Very well. I'll ask Yuuto next time. Now, you must be tired. You can take break, Koneko."

"Thank you... president."

The petite figure moved from her spot. She went to the center of the dark room, where a pair of high quality sofas were facing each other, with a small yet elegant wooden coffee table in the between. On top of the table, a plate filled with Yokan (Japanese delicacy) was there, ready to be eaten.

Then, the petite figure sat on a sofa and started snacking without word.

Suddenly, a glowing circle with intricate design lit up in the floor. It lighted the one of spacious corners within the room bright red. The circle looked like a magic circle in which was one could usually find in Magic or Supernatural genre cartoon or movie. The circle shone with the color of blood, lighting the dark room and showing the true appearance of the two figures.

The sitting figure is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand—otherwise known as ahoge—sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She's wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Her name's Rias Gremory, the heiress of Duke Gremory's inheritance as well as devil in which was supposedly living in the underworld, instead of human world. She was true nobility and could be called princess without shaming the words… only in the first glance.

Meanwhile, the petite figure was actually a cute girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

Her name was Koneko Toujou and she was also a Yokai/Devil hybrid, a servant belonged to Rias Gremory, reincarnated with a [Rook] piece.

Koneko wore something similar with her [King], without the shoulder cape.

They stared at the glowing magic circle together. Though only Rias who continued to wait for something... or someone, Koneko had focused back to her treat and indulged herself on her [Gluttony]. Small moment later, a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes, appeared in the center of the circle.

The new arrival has a long and shiny black hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore same attire with Rias that seemingly could not contain her massive breasts in which were bigger than Rias'.

If Rias voluptuous body had a glamorous, regal charm in it, this young woman body showed destructively seductive charm that only the sexiest Succubus could only own. It was the perfect weapon to tempt men into perverse carnal pleasure that would drag them into the pit of damnation.

Her name was Akeno Himejima and she was Rias Gremory's best friend and second-in-command. She was Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid and Rias' first servant. Though she harbored Fallen Angel blood, she despised them deeply.

When the glowing circled vanished, Rias greeted her [Queen] with small smile.

"Welcome back, Akeno."

"I'm back, President."

"How it is?"

"Just like usual. Somebody needs help releasing his stress and kink in their muscle... ufufufufufu~"

Akeno's giggle was different than Rias'. Whereas Rias' giggle sounded beautiful and alluring, Akeno's giggle sounded...wrong. Akeno's giggle looked unmatched with her soft and delicate shrine maiden-like appearance. That giggle held something terrifying underneath it.

Looking at Akeno's antic, Rias rolled her eyes and decided to continue her disturbed reading.

On top of the table, in front of Rias, was not an ancient tome of archaic magic and neither it was a dangerous mysterious document that could steal one soul. What was in front of Rias was a... manga. Although she was a devil, she was also a well-known Japanophile. Her fixation at the Country of the Rising Sun's culture was bordering to insanity.

While Rias was focusing on to her manga, Akeno went to the small kitchen that connected with the room. She started to brew the tea and the room descended into comfortable silent. Each individual was busy with their own stuff.

Ten minutes later, Akeno finished her brewing and brought in to the room the tray with expensive tea set on it. She poured tea for three people, but strangely enough she left one cup alone on the table beside Koneko's cup, not for her.

Just as she finished and planned to stand beside her [King], another glowing circle lit up in the spacious dark corner. This time, the one who appeared was a boy.

He was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. His attire consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

He was Kiba Yuuto, a [Knight] belonged to Rias and was formerly a human.

"President, vice-president, Koneko-chan, I'm back."

Kiba greeted the girls politely after the glowing circle faded away. He got a nod of acknowledgment from Akeno and Koneko. Unfortunately, Rias was too absorbed in her own world and she did not greet Kiba back. Nevertheless, the only boy in the room did not mind it at all and immediately went to the empty sofa with perfect gentleman smile. He sat silently in front Koneko, took the prepared cup and then took elegant sip from the cup like a well-mannered prince.

With Kiba's appearance, the group was complete and everybody in the room, even a certain gender confused vampire who was sealed in other room, was Servant—Peerage—under Rias Gremory. They were known as Occult Research Club.

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

Slowly but surely, my consciousness came back from the dream land. I let loose a relieved sigh as I came back from the world in depth of my [Sacred Gear]—the [Boosted Gear].

Although my body was rested, my mind was a bit sluggish from the crazy party inside the [Boosted Gear] inner world. The craziness I had experienced was something that only happened in a certain magical guild where a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer lived. The detail of what happened there was put on hold for another time!

There was more pressing matter at the moment, namely wet yet warm pleasurable sensation around my dick. I looked at my dick and saw wonderful sight greeting me.

My steel hard dick, which was decorated with mighty bulging veins, has been eaten halfway by attractive young woman with half-lidded golden eyes and silky brown hair. The girl face was heart shaped and exuded regal and noble aura, which belonged to no normal person. Her dainty hand was grabbing the lower half of my shaft and gave me wonderful massage.

"*Slurp* ...emh-ehn! *slurp*...*cup* hanh!"

A sensual and arousing wet sound echoed in the small girly room, which filled with girlish anecdotes beside primary necessities, inflaming my passion and stirring my lust. It made me want to let out a satisfied groan, showing my appreciation for the pleasure bestowed upon me. But, I held it back since my pride would not allow me to submit easily by a mere blow job, although it was very skilled one!

I took a deep breath to calm my excitement from the ruthless stimulation, but alas... it seems, my girl found out I had awoken.

"*Slurp*...mph...*muah*...*slurp*...ehm? Hehm~...*Sluuuuuuurp*...!"

"FUCK!" I let loose a deep throaty roar as she sucked my dick like no one business.

The built up stimulation and the sudden ruthless attack was enough to give me small ejaculation. Then, small volume of my draconian mighty seeds left my balls and sprouted in to the wet, warm and velvety oral cavity. Amazingly, the mysterious girl drank it up greedily in one gulp!

"*Gulp!* my, what a creative good morning greeting you have here, Ise."

"S-shut up! It was too sudden! Too sudden! You take me out of surprise!"

Hearing my stutter, her eyes glinted with triumph and then she sent a smirk to me. Ugh! That smile was enough to wound my pride and I felt annoyed by it.

The mysterious girl's smirk became feral and she stared at me hungrily like predator. She licked the corner of her glistening pink lips in very sensual way and it nearly made me lose control over my mind.

Dangerous! Her seduction was very dangerous! I had never thought her metamorphosis would turn her from typical, mediocre looking girl into one hell of beautiful seductress!

Slowly, her smooth hand released my ramrod dick, which had calmed down yet, and her body climbed on top of me. Her movements were like a cheetah prying its prey, ready to lunge anytime.

Such grace... such perfection... it was something that normal human should not have. Only a true predator could have such dangerously beautiful grace!

Her seductive face was hovering on top of mine and our eyes met. There was a vertical reptilian black slit in the middle of her golden irises. With her half-lidded eyes, which gazed hungrily like predator, it was hard to hold myself back.

"Considers it for making me faint last night. *muach*... *slurp*..."

After telling me that, she kissed me hungrily and soon enough our tongue was battling for dominance.

Our sweaty skin mashed together, her adequate sized yet firm breasts rubbed on my hard chest and our legs entangled like a pair of dancing snakes. The musky smell of lust and sex was thick from her and the air in the room. Although she was known as pervert, her ardent desire was too much even for me.

In the canon story line, Aika Kiryuu was only portrayed as secondary, unimportant character. Her figure was mediocre at best and her appearance was lacking, furthermore with her glasses and her half-assed hair style she was left as undesirable character.

She was pitiful character in the canon story line... However, in this reality, Aika Kiryuu was more than a perverted young woman; more than simple student of Kuoh Academy; more than normal human. She was still pervert, no, she has become worse, but it was fine. After all, dragons should not restrain themselves.

In this reality, Aika Kiryuu was humanoid female dragon and she had been a dragon only for few months, more than half a year. And the one who was responsible for her [Dragonification], converting her in to dragon from human, was me!

Her lover and leader...

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 003

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

Sitting on the edge of Aika's bed, I, who was clad in Kuoh Academy's uniform for male student, was silently waiting the brown-haired girl finishing her preparation, while playing her Nintendo 3DS.

After we had a quick round of morning sex, we decided to clean and prepare ourselves for the school. I have cleaned myself first and finished my preparation just a while ago. What left was Aika who was still taking her 'quick' shower.

Usually, Aika needs 30 minutes to take shower. However, this morning she took longer in the bathroom.

Just like a normal vain woman, Aika really cared her body treatment. She was a woman after all and I liked my woman taking care of themselves. Furthermore, since she had been transformed to a beautiful humanoid dragon and gained inhuman beauty and grace, saying Aika was obsessed with her body treatment was understandable.

Aika Kiryuu was one of many subjects of my '[Dragonification] project'. I had started these project years ago, but only gained subject for the test when I enrolled to Kuoh Academy as freshmen.

In my first year, I found how the new students distancing themselves from Aika. Her perversion was the reason of her loneliness. Male students were freaked out by Aika's shamelessness while the female students looking down on her because the same reason. Moreover, with her normal look and body, added with her perversion, Aika was in the bottom list of the social leader and in the list of 'The Girl I Want To Date'.

When I found out about it, I could not help but wonder how she could have been accepted in the early canon story. It was then I found out Aika's unyielding attitude that did not give a damn about what other thinks of her. Most likely, the female student had become tired of her antic when the canon story started and they had another target to look down upon, namely the Perverted Trio, which was known as Perverted Duo in this reality.

I decided to get close to her when she was alone in our first year and befriended her. At first, I felt endless exasperation from Aika's shamelessness. Thankfully, I could ignore her sexual harassment.

Because we had usually been seen together, our classmates thought we were an item and neither had I deny or confirm the rumor. Aika was also the same, ignoring the rumor around us.

Then, I got a pleasant surprise just before the start of the summer holiday in my first year. Aika confessed to me! That time, I found out beneath her shamelessness and thick skin, Aika was still a girl in heart and was very sensitive with the rumor around her. She had buried her pain deep down and acted as if she was not affected by the ridicule around her. And in the middle of that torment, I was the blazing light in her eyes. My tolerance for her made her falling in love with me. So, she confessed her love to me.

Knowing how serious she was to me, instead accepting her confession first, I decided to tell her about the hidden side of the world and told her what I am actually. I had prepared to wipe out her memory if she decided against me. Thankfully, Aika took the information about supernatural world with open mind and she even asked me if she could enter the hidden world, accompanying me.

Although we had not become an official couple, we were really close. You would not wrong if you call us a partner.

That time, I found out Aika has strong devotion and loyalty to whoever that gained them, in this case was me. How fortunate I was. I was very lucky!

Then, Aika's [Dragonification] began in the summer of our first year. At the same time, we lost our virginity together.

The [Dragonification] process could happen through body fluid exchange. I used kiss, hug and sex to process Aika's [Dragonification]. Sexual intercourse was the most promising process with high success percentage so far because semen and blood was good magical conductor. Moreover, sex would inject my draconian essence into her womb, the most magical sensitive place for woman.

As a dragon, my aptitude for magic was absurdly high. It was not an overestimation when people say Dragon was almighty creature of magic. Everything, even sweat and body odor, contained draconian essence!

Whenever we had body fluid exchange, I always willed my draconian essence in my body fluid to convert Aika into dragon bit by bit. I was not heartless enough to convert her into dragon in one go like what Ddraig has done to me. What I need was a healthy female dragon, not a dragonified human in with her mind has become vegetable because she could not bear the mind-shattering pain just like what I have experienced.

In fact, my mind was nearly fallen into vegetable state when Ddraig started my [Dragonification] process. I was relieved that the mental conditioning through Ddraig's endless killing intent, blood lust and tyrannical pressure I put myself into helped me a lot.

Besides Aika, there were two subjects of my [Dragonification] project, which I would share in the near future.

I chose Aika and the other two as my experiment subjects was not because the lack of subject, my main reason to wait until high school was because I waited until I had become powerful enough to act selfishly.

Right now, I was already ultimate-level supernatural fighter, bordering to Low-ranked God/Satan/Seraph-level fighter. I needed years, close to decade, until I reached this level. My body had become dragon body just after Irina and her family left to England.

In the past, I waited until Irina left to England because her parents knew about supernatural and I could not start my [Dragonification] with powerful exorcist as my neighbor.

8 years—I needed a long damn 8 years filled with pain, tears, sweats and bloods until I reached my current level.

Ddraig had been patient as my partner and teacher. However, the most painful moment I had experienced yet was the moment where Ddraig turning my body into dragon. I really did not want to recall that unpleasant experience because the trauma, so let's change the topic.

Unlike human magician of this world, which needs magic circle formula and incantations to use magic, supernatural beings needs only imagination and the fuel—their energy—to make the impossible becomes possible. With some knowledge I gained from anime, manga and light novel from my previous knowledge, I had created many exotic magic that had never been seen in this fantasy world, enough to make Azazel kowtowed to get the secret of my magic.

I have recreated some exotic magic from Fairy Tail, Nasuverse and other anime franchise to fill my still-growing arsenal. There was also other ability that I converted into this world's magic system like the Ninjutsu from Naruto franchise, Ki ability from Dragon Ball and Reiatsu-based ability from Bleach.

With such exotic ability under my sleeve, I had endless way to fight my enemy. I was even sure I could fight enemy stronger than me and stay alive, as long as my enemy was not a member of higher rank in Top 10 Existence of this world!

"Where are we going to have our breakfast?"

My eyes left off the handheld game console screen as Aika, who had come out of the bathroom, asked me. When I saw her, I could not help but give her appreciating gaze.

Clad only in towel, her gorgeous wet body and glistening wet skin was feast to my eyes. Her firm and supple F-cup breasts, dexterous slim waist and wide hips showed her inhuman charm she lacked as human. Her silky brown hair was untied and wet from shower, spreading wonderful fragrance that filled this small room. Her half-lidded golden eyes stared at me inquisitively and her left eyebrow rose in question.

"How about family restaurant half way to the school?"

Shrugging her magnificent narrow shoulder carelessly, Aika accepted my idea.

Then, she undid her towel, showing her glorious naked body to me. She dried her body with the towel, threw away the used towel when finished, and then she dried her hair with hair dryer. She took her undies and uniform, and then began putting it on.

I ignored the handheld game console in my lap. I did not care even I was fighting the boss. My attention was focused on the wonderful sight Aika giving me. After putting on her uniform, Aika started braiding her hair. As she did this, I decided to move.

I stood up and swept my eyes over Aika's room. To me, Aika's room was small. Compared to my 10 tatami bedroom (Standard Tatami sizes in Tokyo are 1.76 meters x 0.88 meters.), Aika's 6 tatami bedroom was indeed small. In fact, the total space of her apartment was only 12 tatami room: 6 tatami for bedroom; 1 tatami for bathroom; 5 tatami for cramped living room that was also a small kitchen.

The wall was covered with cream colored wallpaper. There was only small sized bed for single person, a study desk, a small shelf where Aika's books and body care goods lining neatly, and a small double door dresser with mirror on a door.

The room itself was still stinking with sex smell. Knowing that, I let loose a wry smile. We were like sex-driven, mindless beasts last night.

I flicked my thumb and index finger. With a *snap* the small amount of my draconian energy leaked out from my body. My energy became lightly corrosive and destroyed the stink smell in the room. I did not erase the smell fully, leaving a trace that our draconian smelling sense could smell it.

When the room bathed in my energy, I saw Aika's body shuddering. Her breath became deep and erratic with ardent desire. I decided to disperse my energy quickly before Aika lost herself to her lust... again.

"I shall wait you outside."

I did not wait for her answer and immediately left the room.

I waited for another 10 minutes until Aika came out.

Aika's appearance had changed drastically and dramatically. The beauty with inhuman grace has become a mediocre looking girl, so normal that made many man not giving a second glance. Her supposedly braided, silky hair was slightly disheveled, losing its previous luster. Her gorgeous body also changed: her generous busts shrunk into mere CC-cup; her dexterous slim waist expanded slightly; her alluring hips and plump bubbly ass shrunk too.

It was the Aika Kiryuu from DxD canon!

It was hard to believe the graceful and gorgeous female humanoid dragon from before had turned into this very normal looking girl. However, it was not impossible with magic. Moreover, the magic itself was something I had created for months!

This was a transformation magic I created in the sake of staying low from the supernatural radar and keeping my track hidden while doing some odd errands. I was confident no one could see through this transformation. Even if it was powerful Senjutsu user like Sun Wokong and the like, would be hard pressed to see past the disguise.

This transformation magic was the amalgamation of Transformation technique and Senjutsu from Naruto franchise, added with magic that makes the user's smell and presence feel like normal human and lock the user energy tightly in one's body. Natural energy-sensitive beings like Nekoshou would not feel something was amiss since the natural energy only scattering around the user, not entering the user body.

However, this magic has its disadvantages. First was the discomfort in which feels like you are stuffed inside a low-quality, full-body animal costume. The second was the concentration to maintain the complex magic at once.

Fortunately for Aika, I had created a pendant with many microscopic runic arrays to maintain this magic equation and as long as she wears the pendant, she needs only imagining what she wants to look and abracadabra... her appearance, smell and presence changed. For the former, however, we had become accustomed with the discomfort until it did not bother us anymore.

"Let's go..."

I told Aika simply. I was standing next to the door, leaning on the wall. I had already put on my shoes and my bag nestled in my left armpit.

"The breakfast, today, is on you right?" Sending a coy smirk, Aika asked that.

"*snort*... the lunch and the diner too. I always paid your daily necessity for past year. In fact, I am sure you never used the money you got from your parents."

"Hush! Stop being a cheapskate. It is gentleman's job to take care his lady. Besides, you're filthy rich anyhow."

Just like she said, I, or rather Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou, was filthy rich unlike in the canon. It was because my innate ability in seizing golden chance and good opportunity, as well as a little bit of luck.

When I was 9, I was lucky to get the jackpot in a lottery that I bought carelessly. Then, the millions Yens I won was used to buy a stock from mega companies, such as: Samsung, Yamaha, Honda, Toshiba, Microsoft, Apple, and the likes, that were successful for next few years. It was fortunate those companies were also existed in this world.

Only in one year, my family became filthy rich, although not as rich as those greedy devils.

Nevertheless, my father now was successful businessman that would not fear of our family budget even though we used it brazenly for the next few decades while my mother was a humble house wife who would not think twice for buying useless beauty and health product from online stores, even though most of them were a scam.

Good life... good life...

"Lady my scaly ass. With perversity that knows no bound, you're far from being a lady."

"My, oh my? Aren't you enjoying my so called perversity that knows no bound so far?" Wriggling her eyebrows suggestively and sending a saucy smirk to me, Aika teased me. It succeeded shutting my mouth! What a terrifying critical hit!

"Let's go already. We only have 30 minutes before the school's gate is closed."

"Okay... okay... wait for me... geez~"

After that small banter, we left Aika's apartment and went to Kuoh Academy's direction.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 004

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

Currently, I and Aika were in the family restaurant half way to Kuoh Academy. Furthermore, we had an uninvited guest joining our 'romantic' breakfast. It was Raynare! She had appeared out of nowhere and continued her charade as my girlfriend. She also acted like yesterday nothing had happened. What a shameless Fallen Angel!

Aika, who was sitting across the table, was smirking towards me and Raynare. Her golden eyes showed amusement and her pearly white teeth could be seen through the gap between her glistening pink lips. I did not know if she was amused because this farce or because the pitiful killing-intent Raynare was leaking. I could be careless about it.

Raynare was sitting on my lap, her face plastered with stiff smile, some facial muscle twitching irritably. The more times passed, the more her killing-intent multiplied. It made me wonder if her killing-intent was boosted by an unknown [Sacred Gear], which boosted an emotion. Maybe, it was a rip off [Boosted Gear]? Nevertheless, Raynare was both funny and pitiful.

My dick had become hard again as it nestled in the valley of Raynare's supple and plump buttocks. Though Raynare has done something grave, planning for killing, she was still a woman with lascivious body and it was hard for me to ignore it. Raynare's plump bubbly butts had stimulated my inner fire easily from the soft sensation alone. My left hand was kneading her breast roughly under her school uniform while my right had caressed her inner thigh, sometimes I would deliberately caressed her vagina entrance teasingly. For shameless woman like her, I was not surprised if her panties were damp. It seems, she was both aroused and angry because of me.

I had forced her to me again just after we met in the way. I did not wait for Raynare's confirmation before I pressed her to high concrete fence and ravaged her supple and perfect lips. Then, I dragged her here after I finished the opening of today's farce.

I had deliberately introduced Aika as my girl to Raynare. I did that because I wanted to piss off Raynare every time we meet and I promised my treatment to her would be worse than before. Although, I would not fuck her life yet, I would make her feeling miserable. That was the main course in which will happen in our date.

Do you think what I do is too far? You could say whatever you want, criticize me with your heart content, and curse me until your lips rotten. But, I did not feel I was wrong. She had a gal for planning to kill me. It was only fair if I did these all to her, right? Every cause will create effect. It was just a vicious cycle in life. This was what Raynare must pay for her sin to me!

"I...Ise-kun could you stop it, please? I am embarrassed with your...over affectionate treatment..." Raynare stuttered out, but I did not stop what I had been doing.

I spoke, replying her: "Do not be like that, my dear. We are a couple and let the others think what they want. They are nothing but a fleeting fart to me."

I kept kneading her soft, supple and wonderful F-cup bust, sometimes pinching her stiff, marvelous nipples. The soft yet supple sensation of fleshy mound in my palm was contagious. It was addicting and irresistible. No wonder the real Issei obsessed over breasts. Moreover, I could only do something like this in this reality. I would fear of the repercussion if I do something like this in my previous life. I would be sacked by an officer because sexual harassment!

"B-but... Ise-kun, darling... aren't you feeling embarrassed if somebody sees us?" Raynare insisted weakly, her eyes glancing at Aika's direction. However, the most perverted girl in Kuoh Academy just smirked at our direction.

There was no one beside us, the restaurant was empty. Only single old man who was the owner of this place standing behind the counter far away. The owner already knew of my and Aika's shamelessness whenever we did a quick round here. He kept silent as long as we did it here when there were no customers and did not dirty the place. Well, Aika usually cleaned me thoroughly and would not let a single wasted drop anyway!

My treatment to Raynare became rougher. My hand had caressed her slit directly, slipping under her risqué black-lace underwear. There was a warm and sticky liquid coming out of her vagina. However, I did not stick my finger in. I just kept teasing her, forcing her horny without outlet for her arousal. I wanted to see how long she could hold back herself!

"Hyahn!" A sensual gasp escaped Raynare's lips. Her face had turned rosy red from blood-rush. She was pissed and excited at the same time. I was sure it was unbearable for her.

"Ah... hanh! *Gasp!* Da–darling... stop! Ah! Bastard, I said stop damn it!" Raynare's façade slipped for that instant moment. It was shame she schooled her expression immediately. Her hands had gripped my right wrist, she exerted inhuman strength. She had forgotten my left hand that was still crushing her breast.

"Ow!" I cried in pain and Raynare succeeded in prying off my hand from her vagina. Of course, I did not feel any real pain from her pathetic strength. However, I did need to keep an act, or she would find something was amiss.

"Ah~ did I twist your wrist, darling? I am sorry. Sometimes, I forgot my own strength..." Raynare feigned a concern, but I could clearly see through her mask. She was taking a pleasure from my pain and her amethyst-colored irises shone with disdain to me.

'One could play... don't regret your choice, bitch!'

Thinking vindictively, I loosened my left hand over her supple breast and then pinched her nipple very hard.

"EEP!"

I blinked, Aika blinked, and Raynare blinked too.

At the moment, everything became silent. And then...

"Pfft—!"

I and Aika held back our laughter while Raynare's face was smeared by crimson hue, showing her shame and furry. The lone Fallen Angle between two dragons gritted her teeth hard, so hard until I could hear it as if it was chattering inside my ear. Raynare's killing intent spiked sharply. It was enough to make me amazed by the intensity of her killing-intent. She was really ashamed, her fury was palpable. Her shoulders trembled strongly until my hand could feel her breast vibrating.

Suddenly, she stood up while stomping my foot, hard. Her upper face was overshadowed by her bangs. Her killing-intent concentrated into black aura around her body, giving her an ominous presence. It was enough to kill normal human by heart failure, but I and Aika were not affected.

"Darling, suddenly I remember I have made a promise with my friend. Let's end our meeting for today. I'll see you tomorrow..."

Before I could answer her, Raynare had gone from our table and the she went away from the restaurant. My magical sense, which was like bat's sonar, told me she had flew up under camouflage spell just after she passed the restaurant's entrance.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FUFUFUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I and Aika let loose amused laughter. It was surprising! A villainess wannabe like Raynare yelping like a startled school girl, it was priceless! It was really humiliating for her, somebody who acted high and mighty as well as prideful.

We needed few minutes until our laughter ceased. When we stopped, Aika asked me while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wasn't it too much, Ise?"

Staring at Aika, my eyebrow rose in confusion. Knowing I demanded explanation, Aika elaborated.

"Well... do you think you're a bit overboard in bullying her?"

I let loose a mocking snort.

"I don't think so. She planned to play with me around before killing me. Why should I feel bad for it? It was her fault anyhow. One should prepare the worst case scenario when facing a dragon. And the luckiest outcome one is dying painlessly." I said that with arrogant tone as I shrugged my shoulders carelessly.

Letting out a sigh, Aika did not press further. Then, she changed the topic. "Let's go. We only have 10 minutes left before the school's gate is closed. I do not want to hear Miss Sitri's lecture in the morning. Hearing a devil giving me a lecture about following school's rules annoys me."

I sent an amused smirk at her. I did not give a damn about those bats, unlike Aika. It seems, Aika still felt wronged after she knew the most popular girls in the academy were a selfish devil. It surprised me when I found out Aika idolized the student council president and the vice-president. Maybe it was because they wore glasses? I was not sure. She felt wronged when she found out the girl she idolized was actually a devil. It had been nearly a year and she held into her grudge until now. Aika knew how to hold grudge! Well, my biased look towards devil-kind because many bullshits in the light novel were the source of Aika's own bias.

But, honestly, when I thought about it, the devil faction was filled with bunch of greedy bastard. They had many [Sacred Gear] possessors and few were Longinus-type. They already had monster like Sirzechs and Ajuka. There was also powerful fighter like Serafall, Grayfia, Zekram Bael and the others. Then, they gained Xenovia Quarta who was equipped with Durandal and seven fragments of Excalibur, Kiba Yuuto with Holy-Demonic Sword, Saji Genshirou who attained Balance Breaker, super genius Valkyrie named Rossweisse, the possessor 14th Longinus [Forbidden Balor View] Gasper Vlady, Valerie Tepes who possessed 3 Holy Grail, etc.

It seems, the devil faction was highlighted too much until other faction looked less important in comparison. And it was because Canon Issei was the center of everything. At least, other Pantheon was shown near the end of the series. But, it left me unsatisfied with how everything was revolving around the shameless, boob-obsessed pervert. Actually, I had small respect for real Issei because his tenacity and never give up attitude. If only he was less pervert... I would respect him more.

Meh... in this reality, I was the Issei and I would choose different path than letting everything flows just like in the canon. Besides, my existence had created butterfly effect and keeping time line close to the canon was only a wishful thinking, a delusion and untouchable dream.

Thus, I created a plan... a grand plan that would not be forgotten in history of supernatural world!

Aika's and the other two girls' [Dragonification] was my side plan, the branch that would support the tree, just like my thirst for unlimited power to be the root and foundation of my grand plan!

I stood up and went to cashier. After paying the bills for our breakfast, we moved to the school.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

""Good morning, Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou...""

I and Aika greeted two young women who were standing in front of the school's gate. Both of them were eating Kuoh Academy's uniform for female.

The one who called as president of Student Council was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Although she was less curvaceous than Aika's disguise, she still has otherworldly charm. Moreover, her smart librarian look was her other charm. Unfortunately, I did not have fetish for smart librarian unlike certain blond haired student.

Her name was Souna Shitori, but it was only alias. Her true name was Sona Sitri and she was the heiress of Prince Sitri's inheritance, legacy and prestige. She was one of two pure-blooded high-class devils in this school.

Standing slightly behind Sona was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Her name was Tsubaki Sinra and she was Miss Sitri's second-in-command, in other words she was the [Queen] in Sona's peerage. In the Kuoh Academy, Tsubaki held the vice-president position in the Student Council.

"Good morning Hyoudou-kun, Kiryuu-kun."

I held back the urge to roll my eyes after hearing Sona's greeting. Standing slightly behind me, Aika's eyelid twitched once, showing her annoyance.

Aika's annoyance was understandable because when greeting us, Sona's tone was different. She called my name with rotten sweet tone while using dull deadpan tone to call Aika. I knew Sona wanted me to join her peerage, but she let the other High-class devil in the school, Rias Gremory, for one shoot to recruit me in her peerage.

Because I did not flaunt my inner manly urge shamelessly like Canon Issei and my scores were above average, Sona had put me on top list of her peerage candidate, with Saji Genshirou in the second place.

The reason why Sona let Rias trying her nonexistent luck with me was because Rias was her best friend and she must give a face to Rias, for their friendship's sake. Though she let Rias trying her luck to get me as her Servant, Sona still hoped her best friend would fail and I would join her instead. What a cleaver she-devil...

Behind Sona, Tsubaki gave acknowledgement nod to us, actually it was for me. It seems, Aika did not exist in their eyes. I pitied Aika, really...

After exchanging greetings, I and the grumbling Aika entered the school's gate.

I suddenly stopped when I was in halfway into the main building.

"What's it?"

"You can go first, I want to check Murayama and Katase first. Besides, I sense the two idiots are doing their things."

"If you say so..."

Then, Aika moved on to the school building's entrance while I changed my destination.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 005

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

* * *

"Good morning sempai..."

"Good morning, Hyoudou-sempai."

"See you in the class, Hyoudou!"

Standing in front of Kendo Club building's entrance, I acknowledged the greetings with hand waves and nods. The members of Kendo club were leaving the building in groups. It was normal for them to greet me when I visited their club. I was well known by Kendo Club's members because I sometimes spared with Murayama or Katase.

They had invited me to join many times, but I declined their invitation politely. To me, joining club was troublesome and I liked to use my free time in the school to laze around. Actually, Murayama and Katase had asked me to join in. However, after I declined once, they did not press on further. Moreover, they knew my actual capability and joining the Kendo club filled with normal human girls would not help me at all.

After I was sure all the mundane students left the building, I finally entered the building that looked like a traditional Dojo. It was really spacious, enough for two dozen practitioners training without disturbing the other.

I put off my outdoor dress shoes and put them in the rack next to the entrance. Then, I wore the indoor slipper and made a beeline towards two presences left in the building. When I walked on the polished wooden floor, the *Pata-Pata* sound accompanied me, throwing away my lonesome.

A moment later, I arrived in front of the Kendo Club's office. There was a tag with characters on it, showing it was the Kendo Club's administration room. I knocked the door twice and waited silently.

"Ise-kun, you can enter."

After I got invitation, I opened the door and entered the room.

When I stepped inside, I was greeted by the sight of two half-nude young women. They exuded a charm that would not lose to the four most beautiful young women in the Kuoh Academy, even though those 4 were not even human.

I sent an appreciating look to the two young women. Their skin was glistening from water, giving mysterious luster. Their innocent yet charming underwear hid their most important place, but it still gave erotic feeling. They still held towel in their hands, telling me they had just finished their shower.

"So? Why did you not accept my call last night? I hope you have good reason for it mister, because I have waited for you the entire night!"

The one who said this was a young woman of same age with me. She has seductively gorgeous body, but unlike Raynare's seductive body that was existed solely to be a sex machine. Those tempting neck; a pair of narrow shoulders that hid superhuman strength; a slim yet toned arm; a pair of supple and massive F-Cup busts; the flat and beautiful belly with dexterous slim waist; an alluring wide hips that was good for childbirth with a pair of bubbly firm butts; a pair of tight and compact thighs which looked perfect; her seductive charm had underlying regal and majestic presence, something that Raynare would not have until she gained at least 5 pairs of wings.

Actually, she was a commoner born but when her body started to change from a human to a dragon, the imperfections in her being had been upgraded to uphold the majestic and supreme existence of Dragon. Moreover, with her prideful attitude that she got as her draconian trait, no one would believe she was a lowly commoner. At least, people would think she was born in samurai family with very long history because her upbringing alone.

Although she only started her [Dragonification] in the end of our first year, the change was impossible to miss. Thankfully, as prideful as she was, she still listened to me and followed my advice, disguising her true appearance with normal look and stay as a low-key character.

Currently, her long dark-brown hair, darker that Aika's hair color, was wet and she was in the middle of drying it with towel. Although she looked busy, her brown eyes stared at me sharply.

I could not help but smile wryly. She had become scarier than when she was still a human. She was always a strict president of the Kuoh Academy's Kendo Club and fierce woman, always leading the girls to beat whoever peeked on to them whenever the chance appears. But, her fierce nature skyrocketed after she started changing into dragon. Thankfully, she was a kind hearted young woman who showed her soft side to those who were close with her.

"Sorry, Murayama... Last night I was... busy."

"Hmph! Do you not have a shame? You have promised to visit and sleep over in my apartment, and yet you have made this lady waits for entire night? The nerve you have, Ise."

"Ugh! I have apologized, right? Last night something did happen, okay! Do not overreact like that, Murayama!"

I rolled my eyes as I said this. Actually, I have forgotten about it because Raynare fiasco. However, I could not speak it out loud in front of proud female dragon like her, less I was torn apart by her vindictiveness.

"What happened last night?"

Asking this question with concerned tone and look, the other young woman, who was silent so far, joined in.

At that instant, my attention shifted for Murayama to her.

She was a young woman of same age with me and Murayama. However, she looked younger because her short height. She had short a light brown hair that could be mistaken with pink; a pair of soft brown eyes that were contrast with Murayama's; a cutely shaped little nose and perfect lips. With only DD-Cup breasts; a willowy slim waist; and slightly slimmer hips than Murayama's, her body was not as gorgeous as Murayama's, but she still has her own charm. Moreover, she has firm and plump buttocks and a pair of wonderful thighs that was higher than Murayama's in quality.

"Well, I bunked in Aika's house because a Fallen Angel targeting me suddenly."

"What? Are you fine, Ise-kun?"

"Do not be a worry wart, Katase. Honestly, I am fine. If not I won't be in here, right? Besides, it was only a low-level Fallen Angel and only one person. Although you have become a dragon for 3 month, you can take the crow easily."

The girl, who named Katase, still had a concerned look. She stopped drying her body and moved closer to me. When she entered my personal space, I was immediately hit by wonderful fragrance. Katase's enrapturing fragrance!

With draconian sense, I could differentiate the smell belonged to everybody. At first, I found out it was confusing, giving me massive headache from the information overload. But, now it really helped me a lot.

Katase started checking my body through my uniform. She touched and rubbed my body. At that instant, I felt Katase was not checking for any wound on my body but she was checking my body directly instead. I rolled my eyes in my mind. Unlike Aika who was bold and shameless, or Murayama who was uptight, Katase was a bit in the mischievous side.

"Okay... I think it is enough for you checking on Ise, Katase."

Murayama's voice cut the air silently. When I turned my sight to her, I found her face showing a displeasure mask. Katase pulled her body from me and face her best friend. Then, she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"That is nothing wrong in checking my man, right? Besides, today is when Ise-kun belonged to me?"

Hearing Katase's question while feigning an innocent look, Murayama took a deep breath.

Then, the president of the Kuoh Academy's Kendo Club retorted strongly.

"It is not that! Besides, I find it unfair! He did not visit me last night and I was busy with club's matter whole day!"

"Suck it up and wait for your next time."

As the president and vice-president duo of Kendo club started bickering, I rubbed my temple in exasperation and sadness. When something like this happened, I found out being a master of harem was not all rainbow and sunshine. It was filled with hardship and splitting headache. Moreover, I felt my dignity as a man was being trampled every so often! I mean, look at them! It looked like they were the one who owned me and I was a merely a good that could be passed like a trophy! Sometimes, I felt I was merely a tool for them to release their sexual frustration. I felt like I was no more than a glorified boy-toy, damn it!

Though it seems sad, deep down I knew they really cared for me. I was baffled when this four ways relationship between me, Aika, Murayama and Katase was flowing smoothly so far. Aika was just Aika, she would be happy to have 4-play orgy. Meanwhile, Murayama and Katase was best friend, no, they were more like sisters who loved each other dearly. The relationship between Aika, Murayama and Katase was not bad either. They were already a classmate and close acquaintance. With a bit push in past few months, the three of them had become the inseparable triplet sisters.

"*Sigh* stop bickering you two. It is nearly the first homeroom. I need to supply Murayama with some draconian energy..."

Saying this, I successfully stopped the banter between them. Although their banter was without ill-intent and merely a playful exchange, I did not want to lose my time uselessly.

They say 'time is money', but in my vocabulary 'time is power'. Instead of wasting my time, I could use my spare time to raise my power or get some information that would help me. Information, after all, is also a power!

"Wait! We are going to do 'it' here?"

Murayama sent a disbelieving look to my direction. Katase also stared at me like I was a retard.

They did not act skittish or shy like inexperienced virgin when we mentioned our sex life. There was no reason for acting shy and skittish after the countless rounds we had done. Those annoying scene in anime or manga where a girl or a boy blushing just by the word 'sex' was pitiful in my eyes. The writer of that story was certainly a virgin who could only fantasize without getting the real deal!

However, there was different if experienced girls like my female dragons blushing before we do the deed. After all, their blush was because the blood-rush from excitement! Moreover, all of them were quite bold and adventurous on the bed... I blamed Aika for that one!

"As much I want to push you two down here and make you moaning my name shamelessly, this place is no good. This place is under devil's jurisdiction and both Gremory and Sitri had been eying me like a piece of meat. It is good your [Dragonification] process nearing its end. Give or take, after 4 or 5 injection, it is going to finish."

Just like I had said, Murayama's and Katase's [Dragonification] nearing its completion. While I was injecting my dragon essence and converting their body, I expanded their limits to utilize draconian energy until it was par with high-class pure-blooded devil.

All supernatural beings had body that could generate magic, however, dragon has more terrifying potential than the others. Its only disadvantage was against Dragon Slayer element and the stronger dragon. Dragon was known as terrifying creature with reason! Moreover, dragon could create massive quantity of magical energy by breathing alone!

Even though Murayama and Katase were already as strong as lower high-class devil's power, their body was still unstable. It could endanger them if they forced their half-finished draconian body to fight. It was my sole reason why I kept telling them to stay low-profile. If it was Aika, I did not worry that much. That pervert could win against higher-tier high-class devil and would stay alive if she fights against lower-tier ultimate-class devil. After all, she had become a dragon for more than half a year and she kept growing up since then.

Honestly, the unlimited potential human has and the raw power possessed by dragon, if one mixed both perfectly, the outcome was terrifying!

"To pay the missing session last night. I'll give you my blood and drink it. Besides semen, blood is also good conductor for magical energy."

However, Murayama shook her head after hearing my words. She showed stubbornness against my offer.

"No! I don't want blood! I am a dragon, not a vampire! Just forget it! I won't drink something like that! Just imagining it is enough to make me want to puke!"

"Stop being stubborn Murayama. It will hinder your growth if you keep acting like that. You know I won't think twice to drink blood if it can help my power grows, right?"

"I am not you who will do anything for power. I have standard. I won't drink blood, end of argument!"

Murayama shook her head strongly. She folded her arms under her breasts, unknowingly making it seemed bigger. However, this was not the time for that. What we were discussing was a serious matter!

Although I said this was serious matter, I could not force her to drink my blood just like that.

If you think I used these girls for my test subject and my cum-dump, you're both right and wrong. At first, I really planned for them to be my obedient sex slave and powerful pawn. However, I was not callous enough to continue treating them like my tool after we became close in the past 3 months. Maybe, I was not heartless enough to do that and it was one of my flaws.

However, though they had succeeded imprinting their presence in my heart, in the end they were still my possession, my treasured possession. I would destroy whoever dared laying their filthy hand on them or harm them. Only me alone who could do anything to them!

"*sigh* this is going to nowhere..." Katase let loose an exasperated sigh. Then, she stopped my argument with Murayama.

"You two, stop your bickering. Tonight, you can go to my apartment, Mura-chan. I will share Ise-kun with you."

"But, haven't we decided we won't disturb the other when she has Ise-kun for whole night? I can't accept it! We have made agreement on this. I won't back to my own word!"

"However, this is no small matter. It can affect your growth if Ise-kun doesn't give you his magical energy. Moreover, we are already in late stage and in the most crucial moment of our transformation. Just put aside your pride for once and go to my apartment tonight."

When the girls had their discussion, I felt like I was an outsider. Moreover, the subject of their discussion was standing in the earshot. I could not help but feel wronged by these two's attitude. However, as the mature one between us, I swallowed my exasperation and let they do what they want. In the end, I did not lose anything. I got more than enough. It was already two months since I had sex with more than one partner.

When their discussion finished, it was decided I would entertain both of them tonight. I silently felt delight for this development. After that, I left the Kendo Club's building alone as Murayama and Katase were still changing into their uniform. I could not wait for tonight and I felt giddy from thinking of that.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 006

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 06**

* * *

If not because I need my high school degree, I would consider to stop attending Kuoh Academy right now. Unfortunately, in this time, educational degree was very important in life. Although you had a skill, without educational degree everybody would look down upon you. It was a biased look, but it was how human is.

For me, who was a university student in my previous life, high school curriculum was easy as cake. To tell the truth, I found my second time studying from kindergarten to high school was tiring and testing my patience to the limit. Thankfully, I had something to make myself busy or I would become insane because boredom.

Besides educational degree, I had other reason why I held back myself from graduating from Kuoh Academy early. The reason was sounded cliché, but that cliché reason is what holding me here. Because I knew how important Kuoh Academy was, I decided to endure this mind-consuming boredom.

Kuoh Academy was formerly a territory belonged to the Shinto Faction. Actually all Japanese land belonged to Shinto Faction since Elder Gods of Shinto Faction were the ones who created the land known as Japanese. However, 5 years ago devil family had bought this territory from them.

The current holder of Lucifer and Leviathan tittle had negotiated for it. They bought this small town for their little sister's sake; Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. However, this was not as simple as other may think of it.

It was true the house of Gremory and the House of Sitri, with backing of Lucifer and Leviathan, were acknowledged as the owner of Kuoh City, but only small circle of people who knew Shinto Faction only lent it over to the Devil Faction only for a century.

I was one of small circle of people who knew this fact. How could I know about this? It was easy to answer.

Besides raising my power, I had created spy-network in supernatural world. It was not as grand as Grigori's spy-network, but it was enough for the current me. At least, I would not stay behind the others information wise. A powerful warrior not only has strength alone to be peerless, he needs to know about what he's dealing with. With some side job like maintaining my spy-network, my dull life was bearable so far.

As the teacher explaining the curriculum to the students, I was reading the report from my spies. At the moment, my focus centered to Underworld and Khaos Brigade. I had implanted the spies in Underworld for years, but I only got a hole in Khaos Brigade just a month ago. Moreover, my spy in Khaos Brigade was in the most promising place. All information of Khaos Brigade I gained never displeased me. It was shame I could not meet Ophis yet. I hoped I could meet her soon and we could discuss something, which I hoped it would take her interest.

'So, the marriage between Gremory and Phenex is actually like that.' Musing silently, I was amused by the truth revolving around the opening event of High School DxD canon. 'One won't believe it is actually like this... I'll just wait what will happen soon.'

After finishing reading the report from my spy in underworld, I flipped the page of my book. It was the disguise I put on. I had enchanted some of my school book so I could read interesting report while staying inconspicuous. However, the next report shocked me.

'This is bad... Rizevim has gotten his hand on every teleportation equation of every supernatural faction in this world. What left for him is to send it to the other side. I can't let it happening!'

I was in dilemma. I wanted to attack into Rizevim's base and killed him now. However, my power was not enough yet. My spy was powerful but I could not ask him to kill Rizevim for me. Becoming my spy was already a huge favor I owed to my spy.

In my eyes, Rizevim's main threat was not because he would unseal The Emperor Beast of Apocalypse, Trihexa. Rizevim's main threat was on the other thing. And I would not let him succeeding his malevolent plan.

'Thankfully, that bastard needs more few months until he can contact the other side. I must raise my power faster until I can kill him without dying.'

I immersed myself with training plan I would put myself into. Whoever found out the menu I had prepared for myself, they would say I was insane and completely mad. However, I was aware there would be no gain if I shied away from death-risk. Besides, I had accustomed with dangerous stuff that could kill me in past 8 years. It was unbelievable that I was formerly only a poor orphan from a world without the existence of supernatural.

Unbeknownst by me, the time passed silently and the last class for today ended. The school was finished and everybody could come back home.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

I, Aika, Murayama and Katase went back to Katase's apartment together. Along the way, we ignored a stalker that followed us from afar.

"Why are you following us too? You already did it right? You have even stolen my night! Are you still unsatisfied?" Murayama asked with a frustrated tone. Her eyes narrowed, showing her annoyance. However, the one she had asked just smirking without care in the world. The target of Murayama's ire was Aika. The pervert dragon was sitting on the seat inside Katase's bedroom.

"Of course, there is no end for the infinite world known as sex. You won't find the finish line when you started your quest in carnal pleasure. Besides, isn't it more exciting if we do orgy again? We haven't tried another one for long time." As Aika was answering Murayama's words carelessly, she sent a naughty smirk to the infuriated Murayama.

Currently, I, Aika, Murayama and Katase were in Katase's apartment. This small room felt cramped with the four of us. Katase's bedroom looked like a stereotypical girl room. There was many pink in it. What strange with this room was the existence of expensive beautiful jewelries, which someone like Katase should not have.

Actually, those jewels were from me. I had given it to Katase with intent to calm her greedy trait. Unlike the insatiable lust of Aika or massive ego and pride of Murayama, the trait Katase got from her [Dragonification] was [Greed]. Moreover, it was the greed for treasure! In the legend, there was well known dragons loved to collect treasure. Then, they would keep and guard it ferociously. The legend was actually true; Katase was very much the evidence to back up that story.

However, Katase, who was only for mid-class commoner family, could not buy the treasure to sate her greed by herself. I also did not want her stealing from jewelry shop. It would make some individual felt suspicious of the incident. I could not afford them knowing my existence soon, before Murayama and Katase reached ultimate-level power at least.

Katase was self-conscious with the treasure I gave her. Although her draconian trait was [Greed], she still had her pride as dragon. She was aware she could not win in the fight against me, but her pride would not let her getting these treasures without compensation. In the end, she decided submitting herself fully to me and tried her best to satisfy me.

From the three girls I had turned into dragon, Katase was the absolutely obedient one. Aika was still ignoring me sometimes; usually it was when she could not endure her instinct.

Meanwhile, Murayama was prideful and arrogant. Although she followed my words so far, deep down, she still could not accept it blindly. Her ego and pride always conflicted with it. Therefore, the time Murayama's body stabilized we would fight.

To me, it was a farce. The gap between our powers was far. Even if I found this was bothersome, I need to dominate Murayama, forcing her to submit.

The more I thought about it, the more I was aware how far I had gone astray, going further against humanity. My humanity was slowly disappearing as my draconian trait took over my base instinct. I did not regret it. This was my choice and I would not let regret faltering my decision.

This world, the world where supernatural being exists, was a man-eats-man world. If I was weak, I would become a meal for the other. I would not let that happen!

"Uhn~ Hyan! *Gasp!*..."

As Murayama and Aika were in the middle of an argument, I was playing with Katase's willowy, seductive body. The brunette was naked and she was sitting on my lap. I have put off my clothes too, except for my boxer in which was bulging on my crotch, showing how excited I was.

Katase's firm and plump ass was stimulating me. Every time she squirmed, her bubbly ass would scrap my penis. Although there was boxer between my penis and Katase's wonderful buttocks, it still stimulated me perfectly.

"Uh~ *Gasp*... Ahn~ Hyahn!"

My left hand kneaded Katase's left breast as if it was a dough, some of fingers sunk into the elastic flesh while my thumb and index finger were pinching and twisting her erect nipple, my face was buried on Katase's beautiful neck and I suckled her pearly white neck until a red mark appeared on its smooth surface. My right hand was buried in Katase's crotch, while my index and middle finger were deep in Katase's velvety vagina. I pumped my right hand in and out, my fingers poking Katase's sweet spot. Katase leaked her nectar nonstop until my right palm drenched by it.

Katase's face flushed red, enhancing the seductive aura she was exuding. Her soft brown eyes were vacant, clouded by lust and excitement. Her body shivered from the pleasure and her breasts vibrated in accordance of her trembling body.

Both of us were sweaty and light sheen of glimmering sweats enhanced the enrapturing presence we were in. As Katase enjoyed my ministrations, the pores on her skin were absorbing the draconian energy in my sweats like no one business. In comparison, Katase's body was like a last-stage embryo that needs nourishment to grow up.

Suddenly, Katase's vagina clamped my fingers tightly. The tight, wet, velvety and warm sensation engulfing my index finger and middle fingers felt was amorous.

Then, Katase's body trembled, vibrated intensely. Her soft brown eyes opened wide and her pupils contracted in shock. Her lips parted slightly.

"Hiiiiiiiiii~"

With a restrained squeal, Katase's body became stiff and her vagina tried crushing my fingers. Her vagina leaked sticky liquid, wetting my hand further. I licked her vaginal fluid. It tasted tangy with hint of sweetness no normal human women could have. It was exquisite taste! Just tasting it with my fingers was already this wonderful! I could not wait until I rammed my penis in!

Katase needed a while until she came back from her post orgasmic trance. At that moment, I lied her on her bed, took my boxer off and then I spread open her thighs widely. I positioned my mighty stiff penis in her drooling entrance and then I rubbed my penis' bulbous head on her vagina entrance teasingly.

"Uuuuuu~" Katase let loose small whimper, showing her anxiety and excitement at same time.

Becoming impatient, I thrust in my well-endowed dick slowly.

"Hyauuuuu~"

Katase's whimper intensified. Her body trembled in pleasure. My dick filled her cavern without space to spare, scraping her nerve end and driving her pleasure into another level. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and she was close to another orgasm from my penetration alone.

"Uh~ *Gasp*... Iyaaaaaan~"

Moaning and gasping, Katase immersed herself in the pleasure. Her hands were clutching her bed sheet, as if she was trying to tear it apart. Her legs were circling in my waist, locking on my body to her. Her face showed a dazed expression, a drool leaking for the corner of her lips.

Then, I moved my hips rhythmically.

In and out...

In and out...

My penis drilled in Katase's exquisite tight vagina, while gyrating for more pleasure.

"Hau! Hyaah! *Gasp* ahn! Ahhhnnn—!"

Katase's coquettish voice was like music in my ears, like a war drum that boiled my blood and fired up my passion. I immersed myself in this carnal pleasure, letting my restraint loose. My hips moved carelessly, thrusting in and out with abandon.

"Hyaa! *Gasp* Iyaaaah! I come! I come! Hyaaah! Ise… Iseeeee!"

I ignored Katase's incoherent scream. My speed multiplied and my hips moved like blur. When Katase's vagina tightened, I doubled my effort. A moment later, she came and her ejaculation helped my thrust into her clamping tight cavern. Katase's tight and slippery pussy; her sweet voice; her alluring dazed expression; those were enough for me to reach my limits.

I felt my balls tightened and I thrust my hips like a mindless, sex-driven beast. Seconds later, my mind exploded and I blanked out. The swelling sensation in my lower region was released together with my rich semen, painting Katase's womb with my essence. I stayed silently for a while, basking in the afterglow of my orgasm. After I came back from my high, I pulled my still-hard-as-steel penis. Thankfully, my semen did not spill out, or it would become waste.

As I did this, Katase's breath hitched and she mumbled incoherently: "Ah~ Ise… *Gasp* no more. I can't take any more… uhh~ I'm going to break…"

What a silly girl? I did not have a plan to break her. Besides, her body was absorbing the draconian energy in my semen.

I watched Katase's glistening body. Besides the light sheen of sweats, her body was also glowing with mysterious red glow. This red glow was my draconian energy. Slowly, the red glow became light-brown. This showed Katase's body instinctively absorbed my energy and made it as hers.

There was also a change in Katase's appearance one would miss if one did not look keenly; a vertical reptilian black slit appeared in the middle of her soft brown irises and her canine and nails lengthened, turning into a fang and claw of dragon.

I turned my heard as I felt how silent the room was. Immediately, my eyebrows arched in amusement when I saw the state of Aika and Murayama.

Aika was sitting on the seat just like before. However, her uniform had been taken off and she was only in her underwear. She was vigorously masturbating. Her expression seemed afar; her half-lidded eyes were vacant; her body covered by thin sweats; a streak of drool leaked from her lip's corner. There was nothing strange with this sight. Aika was Aika. She was pervert who indulged herself in pleasure. It was just how she was.

Meanwhile, Murayama was different. She was leaning on the wall, her uniform was ruffled but still on. Her face was flushed red and her forehead drenched with sweats. She clamped her thighs tightly as her body squirmed. Her eyes showed a complex look. What a silly hatchling with oversized pride and ego…

Suddenly, I felt a need to tease Murayama. I decided to leave Murayama for the last.

Standing up, I went to Aika. At that moment, Aika shot a hungry gaze at me while Murayama shot a betrayed look to me. I could not help but chuckle silently…

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 007

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 07**

* * *

Sitting on a luxurious chair, Sona Sitri was reading a certain document. Though the room was dimly lit, she read the paper without difficult, showing her exceptional—inhuman—eyesight. After small moment passed, she put the document on the table beside another document. Then, she let out dissatisfied sigh.

"Kaichou? Is something bothering you?"

Sona turned her attention on the speaker. It was her second-in-command: Tsubaki Sinra.

"Nothing…"

When Sona said that, Tsubaki was silent. However, her heterochromatic eyes said otherwise. Facing her [Queen]'s imploring look, Sona façade faltered. After a tense silence, Sona caved in.

"It was just I really wanted Hyoudou as my servant. He has potential more than Saji Genshirou."

Tsubaki gave a silent nod, acknowledging her [King]'s words.

"What do you think, Tsubaki?"

After another silence, Tsubaki said: "To be honest, I agree with your words."

"Mind to elaborate?" Saying this, Sona's eyebrow rose. She stared at her [Queen] expectantly.

"Hyoudou has never against the school rules. He has good grade too and his attendance is always 100%. Moreover, he is clearly oozing "Dragon Presence" stronger than Genshirou. From our observation, he has never had a contact with supernatural and it can be said he does not know he is leaking draconian aura obviously. He has more promise than Genshirou by far margin, I think."

Sona gave acknowledging nod. Just like Tsubaki had stated. Issei Hyoudou clearly had more potential than Saji Genshirou. In fact, Sona wanted Issei to join her peerage in this new school year.

"Unfortunately, I have said to Rias, she can make a move to recruit him. I know I should not feel regret over it. However, now, I cannot say the otherwise."

Sona let loose a resigned sigh.

Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory were a childhood friend and rival. They had known each other since they were little because the close relation between House of Gremory and House of Sitri after the Devil Civil War. They were always trying to be better than the other and had promised to the other they would fight in a fair [Rating Game] to find who was better.

"What are going to do?"

Sona pinched the bridge of her nose. She thought over Tsubaki's question.

What was she going to do?

Sona could not act against her word. Her pride would forbid it. As a peerage of nobility, they should keep their face and prestige. She was not Rias Gremory who was spoiled rotten by her parents and big brother. Although she was also spoiled by her parents and big sister, she knew of her responsibility as the heiress of Prince Sitri's name and legacy.

Recalling her responsibility, Sona hid her grimace. She remembered her previous engagement. Thankfully, she had escaped it.

Unlike Rias Gremory's fiancé, her fiancé was an old relic of long forgotten era. He was more a douche than Riser Phenex. To tell the truth, Riser was better in Sona's eyes, at least if Rias married with Riser, she would be the main wife unlike her who would be a mere consort and only her first child who would bear the name of Sitri!

Riser was arrogant and womanizer, the later was open secret. However, as a peerage of nobility who bound by marriage contract, Sona was aware that Riser was actually still a virgin. It was the pride of House of Phenex that kept Riser for casual sex before his marriage with Rias. Actually, the other household would do something similar to keep their face and prestige. Although Riser seemed like a loose character, he had never had a sex before. So far, Riser only had skin-ship, patting and kissing with her peerage's members.

Sona let out another sigh, this one was a tired sigh.

To be born as a noble was not as good as it seemed to be. One's freedom was forever bound, shackled. There were many responsibilities to be fulfilled. One must be ready to be a bird in cage when born in a noble family.

Sona was aware of it and she had decided to be a serious person because her responsible as heiress of House of Sitri. Although her life was full of responsibilities, she would still try to make her dream comes true. It was tiring, but Sona knew her limit. She had never overestimated herself like her rival.

Nevertheless, she looked forwards. She could only hope Rias would not succeed in recruiting Issei Hyoudou and she would sweep in and recruit him with everything in her disposal.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

"*Muach*...*slurp*... hyahn~"

Wet, alluring voice echoed in the small room that stinks of sex smell.

I and Aika were busy kissing without care in the world. Pulling my head back, a line of saliva connected our mouth. I stared Aika's face passionately. Her half-lidded eyes were burning with fire.

"Ise, I can't take it any longer... hah... put it in~" Saying that, Aika had an impatient voice.

She was not the only one who was impatient. I was also the same. Although I had a passionate round with Katase just a while ago, my desire had been fanned with our heated kiss. I had rested enough and I could give Aika what she wanted now.

I circled my arms around her slim waist as Aika's arms circled around my neck. Her thighs were locking on my hips, firmly pressing our body together. I raised her body from the chair and then put her light body on Katase's study table. I pulled my body slightly from her. It was arduous task since Aika did not want to separate with my body. When the gap had been created, my right hand caressed her hips and then tugged the knots on her G-string. After untying the two knots of her G-string, her risqué panties dropped just like that. Then, my hand sneaked on her back, untying the knots of her brass on her back and nape. Aika's supple and magnificent breasts were shown to me in all their glory. I positioned my throbbing penis in front of her drooling vagina and then I put it in slowly. As I inserted my bulbous head, my right hand kneaded her left breast. I pinched her nipple randomly.

"Yesssh... that isss it... ah~"

Aika's coquettish voice was melodious and wonderful prize for my ears.

"Hmmmhhh~"

Aika let loose a long and deep moan as my dick was entered her pussy fully. Her tight and warm, velvety cavern was driving me mad.

When both of us ready, I pulled my hips back and then I thrust it in.

"AHHH!"

In and out...

In and out...

In and out...

The slow and firm thrust was driving both of us crazy. Our carnal lust slowly became unquenchable and our rhythm turned wild and rough.

"Uh! Oh! That is it! Ah~ yes! Yes! Faster baby! Ram it deeper! Screw me, Ise!"

Aika's coquettish voice became wild and overbearing. I gladly followed her plea and sped up my thrust. The study table where Aika was sitting let out a *kreeek—kreeek* sound. However, that cracking sound could not drown Aika's sweet, shameless moan.

The silent room had become loud with arousing sound. The smell of sex deepened. It was not wrong to call this room had become the place of sinful debauchery.

I stared Aika's glazed eyes. Her face was red and feverish, giving an arousing sight for my eyes. Her pink lips parted slightly and a drool had leaked from corner of her lips shamelessly. I felt satisfied and proud. I could screw this insatiable pervert silly like this. It was good for my manly pride, but it was not enough.

"Uh! Ahh! Hyaan! Auuuh~"

I sped up my movement again. This time, I rammed my penis into Aika's vagina with abandon, planning to screw her for good. Pleasant electricity spread over my body from my sensitive penis. My head was filled with pleasure and there was nothing else except fulfilling my carnal pleasure in my mind.

"Ahh! AHHH! ISE! I COME! TOGETHER! LET'S COME TOGETHER! ISE~" Aika pleaded to me shamelessly. Her body pressed tightly on me.

"Alright! We come together! Let me paint your shameless cunt with my jizz! Scream for me Aika! Scream for me bitch!"

I upped my game, giving my all. I forced myself to ejaculate together with Aika. I loosened all restraint and my mind filled with dirty thought, stimulating myself further.

"YES! YES! I AM YOUR SHAMELESS BITCH! MAKES THIS SHAMELESS WOMAN CUM! SCREW ME ISE! SEND ME TO HEAVEN!" After saying that, Aika replied back my dirty talk. Her vagina contracted as she said that shameless words.

When my balls tightened, I immediately thrust my penis deeply, burying it in Aika's convulsing vagina. My bulbous head poked Aika's cervix and twitched madly. Then, my sperm came out, marking Aika's womb white. At that time, pleasant electricity, was few times more intense than before, spread over my body from head to toe.

We, I and Aika, hugged each other tightly. Our wet body, drenching with sweats, was unwilling to part. However, I put down that feeling and pulled myself from Aika slowly. With a lewd popping sound, my slightly slackened dick came out of Aika's swollen pussy. There was a trail of sperm leaking from her slit, giving erotic sight.

Aika, who did not have any strength left, could not stop me. She let out a disappointed whine when my warm body escaped her hug.

I stared at Aika on the table. Body slackened; sweats covered her skin; her F-cup breasts heaved up and down; her thighs spread apart, showing her swollen pussy; white sperm leaked from the convulsing slit slightly; looking at her, I felt the sense of fulfillment. This was manly pride of a man who could satisfy her woman. However, the night was still early and I had my last girl waiting for her turn.

Craning my neck, I saw Murayama had dropped on the floor, her back leaning on the wall. Her front fringes hid her upper face, but I could see her red neck clearly. Her breath was deep and labored, showing how aroused she was. Furthermore, her right hand had sneaked in to her skirt, furiously fingering herself. Thus, I knew I had succeeded in teasing her.

Slowly, I moved to her. I stopped and stood imposingly in front of her. Murayama's head slowly rose. Then, I saw her flushed face and clouded brown eyes. Behind the cloud of amorous desire, I could still see an internal fight in Murayama's eyes. Her pride and desire were fighting for domination.

I crouched down until we were in eye-level. I stared her dazed eyes. Then, I caressed her smooth cheek slowly.

"Ah…"

My touch helped Murayama's desire in the fight for domination against her pride. A little while later, I could see she slowly succumbed to her lust. She had only needed small push for her lust taking over. A man, my, touch was the needed push!

"I…Ise… hah! I cannot… take it… uh! …anymore… make love with me, please!"

Hearing Murayama's heartfelt plea, I decided it was the time. I gave her resolute nod. At that moment, Murayama's eyes shone with excitement, anticipation and desire.

I cupped Murayama's cheek, my face getting closer slowly. On the other side, Murayama slowly closed her eyelids. This slow development felt romantic somehow. Well, every time I make love with Murayama, this romantic feeling always presents. It was different with the moment I made love with Aika or Katase.

There was a pure feeling when all of us had sex, but there were also other feelings beside it. With Aika, it was unquenchable carnal lust and wild desire, we making made love mostly for the sake of pleasure. Meanwhile, when I had sex with Katase, she would show her care and gratitude for me. Murayama, in other hand, was filled with romantic feeling like true lovers who were fated for each other. Although the pleasure was similar, each sex had different experience and taste. It kept me from being bored.

"Hmm… *Muach"…*Slurp*… mmmh~"

Our tongue was wrestling for domination. Saliva was exchanged. We were engorged ourselves in each other presence.

I moved my left hand from Murayama's cheek to her skirt. I grasped her small hand, took it to my slackened penis, and guided it to give me hand job. Then, my left hand moved back to her skirts and sneaked in to her panties. I inserted my middle finger and ring finger into her wet pussy while my thumb played with her clit.

"Ahmmm! Hyaaah *Slurp*… uhhh… *muach*…"

Murayama's moan was muffled by my lips, sending vibration into my mouth. Then, her free right hand moved. It clutched fistful hair on the back of my head.

Next was my right hand. It stopped cupping Murayama's cheek and moved down to her firm yet elastic F-Cup breasts. I unbuttoned her shirt, leaving the uppermost button unattended. Immediately, her bust burst out, showing lascivious cleavage and powder blue brass. Then, my hand sneaked in and started massaging her firm and squishy breast.

We were playing with each other body for a while. When we were ready, I pulled my face back, stopping our kiss. A thread made of our mixed saliva connected our lips together.

"Murayama…"

"I know… put it in already…"

We breathed out, our voice filled with lust and ardent desire.

We decided to have sex while Murayama's uniform was on. My finger pulled aside her panties that hid my prize. Then, I put the tip of my dick in her entrance. With light thrust, half of my bulbous head inserted in. It felt wonderful. Her vagina was warm, wet and tight.

"Uhm~ AH!"

My penis entered fully, my tip reaching Murayama's cervix.

I thrust my penis in and out slowly at first. The longer we had sex, faster my movement became. Murayama also helped me with thrusting her hips, following my rhythm.

"Hyahn… ah~ huuuh! Ahhh! Cumming! Ise… Ise… I'm cumming!"

Only fifteen minutes had passed and Murayama had shouted this. I immediately sped up my thrust, I also thinking over a dirty stuff to stimulate my ejaculation.

Soon, I felt another load of sperm was ready in my balls. I thrust my penis into Murayama's pussy carelessly.

"*grunt* MURAYAMA! *grunt* MUARAYAMA! TAKE MY SEED!"

"ISE! ISEISEISE! I'M CUMMING! CUMMIIIIIIING~ *chomp!*"

Murayama bit my shoulder as we climaxed together. Everything turned white in my head, my penis twitching and shooting thick sperm filled with my draconian essence. We hugged each other rightly, our body shivering in pleasure. After that, I brought the half-asleep Murayama to the bed and laid her body next to the sleeping Katase. Aika was already sleeping on top of Katase's table, curling like a cat with content expression.

At that time, I found out there was no space for me to sleep.

"Yare, yare… where am I going to sleep now?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 008

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 08**

* * *

"Akeno, is everything ready?"

"Of course, you do not need to worry, President."

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were talking with each another. They were currently in their club room, just the two of them. Both Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto were nowhere to be seen. The [Rook] of Rias Gremory was doing errand for her master, while the [Knight] of Rias Gremory had gone to his early contract summon.

Today was the weekend, the day where Issei Hyoudou went out for his date with his Fallen Angel girlfriend. At the same time, today was the day when Rias would get another member in her peerage, or it was how it should be.

"Rias... are you sure about this?"

Staring at her [Queen] from the corner of her eyes, Rias showed resolute mask, which hid her nervousness and unease.

"I do not have any other choice left. This is the only way I can think of."

"I know by orchestrating his death in their hand, he will give you his loyalty and trust after you reincarnated him. However, how if he finds out about the truth that you are abandoning him to die? Why don't you choose another way with less risk than this?"

"There is the other way to recruit him of course. But... he won't give his trust and loyalty to me immediately. To build up trust between us, as the Master and the Servant, we need time. And time is what we are lacking for—" Rias paused for a moment. Her mask slipped and unease could be seen in her aquamarine eyes. Then, she continued with a subdued tone. "—if he finds out about this. It is going to be a problem in the future. I can only hope that my care and affection for him can lessen the impact somehow... I do not need worry about it. After all, my family is known for their affection to their servant. He is going to accept it even though the truth comes out. I am sure of it!"

Akeno sent a doubtful look to Rias. She was not sure as her [King]. As Rias' [Queen] and her best friend, Akeno knew how affectionate the House of Gremory toward their family member. They thought the servant of House of Gremory as their own family. After years she had been staying at Rias' side, she knew the heiress of House of Gremory really cared of her entire peerage.

Rias did not care even if all of her peerage had their own problem and emotional baggage, she would care for them all unconditionally. However, at that split second, Akeno could not help but feel a nagging feeling deep in her mind. Her intuition told her something far from Rias' hope would happen.

After small moment of pondering, Akeno decided it was only her nervousness. She decided to ignore her intuition.

"If you are so sure, then I, as your [Queen], will support you till the end."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Rias gave her [Queen] and best friend a thankful smile. She really needed support at this crucial moment.

Suddenly, Rias' eyes dilated, as if she was in a trance. Seconds later, she snapped out of her dazed state and an excited smile bloomed on her face.

"He has accepted the pamphlet my familiar handed over!"

Rias said that with a smile. Her smile spoke her confident that told her plan would go well.

"So... it is finally started?"

"Yes. What we need to do for now is waiting until that Fallen Angel kills him and he summons us." Slouching on the comfortable chair, a sigh escaped Rias' lips.

Standing next to her, Akeno's amethyst colored eyes gazed at Rias with complex feelings.

At that time, Akeno hoped everything would go well just like how her [King] hoped for...

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

I walked to the central park where Raynare was waiting for me.

The time was 10.34 AM.

I had been late more than half an hour from our appointment time. However, I did not care.

In the canon, Issei had come earlier. The canon Issei really had a high hope for this date. After all, his date with Raynare was his first ever date. He did not know that the Fallen Angel was playing around and she planned to kill him. However, I was different. I knew what Raynare actually planned and I did not have high regard about this date. In fact, I found this charade was irritating.

"I wonder, what Gremory will do if she finds out everything won't go as she wishes..."

I mused amusedly. My eyes stared on to my right hand, which was holding something. In my hand was a leaflet with red magic circle drawn on it. Around the magic circle, there was a slogan that said: Make your wish comes true. The font was grandiose. It was quite eye catching for a plain summoning leaflet. I had accepted this summoning leaflet from Rias Gremory's familiar.

As I thought the heiress of House of Gremory, my lips curled into a mocking smile. 'What a silly girl. She always acts as if she is smart while the truth she is mediocre at best. Sona Sitri is more superior from her in intelligence department. Well, let's see what she is going to do after she found out everything does not like what she wants it to be.'

I pocketed the leaflet and continued on to Raynare's position with leisure step.

After a while, I could see Raynare, in her Yuuma Amano disguise, waiting in front of the clock monument. From afar, I could feel her fury, blood lust and killing intent, which I was sure they were directed to me.

Just like in the anime, Raynare was wearing a pink blouse that showed her generous breasts, black miniskirts and a pair of high-heels. She was holding a hand bag in her hands. Looking at her direction from afar, I caught some stray leers at her direction. It was not an exaggeration if somebody said Raynare was seductive and sexy. If only her attitude was not rotten... she would be perfect!

Meanwhile, I was wearing simple red shirt underneath black leather jacket, a black jeans and a pair of black sneakers with red ornaments. In fact, this outfit was my casual outfit. I had many collections of red T-shirts, black leather jackets and black jeans. Call it my obsession for red and black, I would not care.

I took a turn from the direct path and decided to give Raynare surprise. I walked calmly while I erased my presence and then I slipped on her back without her knowing. It was as easy as a pie. Then, I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her to me. I enjoyed her plump and soft buttocks mashing on my crotch. It was very comfortable and turned me on!

"Hello darling, have you waited for long?" I whispered on her left ear. My voice was low and deep with trace of huskiness.

"I-Ise-kun!?" Raynare let out a startled voice after she ceased her struggle. She turned her head to look on to her back, but it made me kiss her cheek unintentionally. She faced forward and my lips separated from her smooth, pearly cheek. Her fury and blood lust sky rocketed at instant.

"Where have you been? I have waited for you more than 30 minutes! Do you know it is rude to let a lady waiting?"

I held back my snort after I heard Raynare's words. You, a lady? Stop joking around? I did not feel any presence of lady here! What I saw was a silly crow with superiority and inferiority complex in a single package.

Instead of answering her question, I decided to ignore her. My left hand slipped off of her waist and entered my pocket while my right hand was still around her slim waist. Then, I stood next to her and dragged her closer to my side.

"Let's start our date, shall we? The faster this is end, the better it is going to be."

"Wait! Answer my question first!"

I ignored Raynare and then dragged her body with me. Because my sudden action, she clutched my jacket to maintain her balance. With our position, we looked like a pair of stupid couple who showed off our intimacy in public place.

I did not know what Raynare was thinking, but I bet she was cursing my existence up to nine generations before me. She was a proud woman and we looked like a shameless teenager right now. This was basically a severe blow for her pride!

Around us, everybody else had their attention focused on to us; some looks filled with amazement, some were envy. There was also distasteful look focused on us. I ignored them all as I felt their thoughts were insignificant. My arrogance and pride as dragon would not let me to feel bothered by the thoughts of mere humans.

It was another distinct change since I had become full-fledged dragon. I looked down upon my former race and my arrogance knows no bound. At least, I was not stupid enough to be blinded by my arrogance.

I walked without care while Raynare in my embrace looked very awkward. She wanted to get away from me but my hand on her waist made it impossible for her, except if she exerted inhuman strength to break our intimate position. At least, she had her priority straight and could endure it for now. It would not be fun if she exploded before the date could even begin.

For this date, I had prepared our destination. It was the new theme park in the city. This theme park had become main attraction for everyone in the Kuoh City and young couple always used this place for their date.

Besides that, there was other reason why I chose this theme park. Some of the rides and attractions were for a young couple. It meant, there would be a moment where young hormonal couple could sneak a naughty act on their ride.

Though I and Raynare was not a true couple, this place could help me in my plan. I had planned to annoy Raynare throughout our date and made her miserable. It was part of my payback for her insolence. There was no good end for somebody who had threatened a dragon. And Raynare had foolishly planned for my death. I would retaliate as I wish. I would break her and make her submitting to me!

"Ise-kun... what are we going to ride first?" Raynare asked with fake enthusiasm.

We just entered the theme park. Of course, the ticket came from my money. Although this date was only charade, my pride would not allow woman to pay for me. Besides, I was a son in a rich family now and my—Issei's—parents had given me too much money. My account had too much zero that I did not bother to count.

My gaze swept around, watching the crowded place. I found countless human in this place, enjoying their day off with their loved one. Old and young, man and woman, parent and child, all of them enjoyed the attraction with their heart content.

Maybe, I could bring my girls here next time and enjoy the fun this place could offer. I had not asked them out for date in past month because I was busy with my preparation. I had become very busy since the new semester started, planning for my preparation before I officially made contact with Devil Faction.

When I found out I was the only one who was in here not for fun, it was funny and tragic. Nevertheless, I could not complain because I had brought this upon myself.

"Hmmm... what do you think?" I asked back rhetorically.

Reynare tilted her head slightly. Then, she watched around until her eyes stopped. My eyes followed her sight and I saw a big map of this theme park.

"Let's check what they can offer for us."

I shrugged carelessly and followed Raynare who had slipped out before I could force her in to my embrace. After we arrived, we stood in the front of the map and stared at it intently. Our eyes swept over the massive map that showed the position of every ride and attraction.

I felt Raynare's bloodlust lessened slightly as her mind focused on to the map. Finding this, I wanted to shake my head, disappointed.

Raynare had dropped her guard just as her attention was taken away by the big map. No wonder she was no more than lowly grunt. She was weak and easily distracted like this.

I focused to the map while I kept my guard up. I could not lower my guard while there was a Fallen Angel gunning for my life. After a while, I found a ride that would help me annoying Raynare. It would be a good start for this worst possible date for her.

"I have decided what we are going to ride."

"Eh?!"

I announced and then grabbed Raynare's hand, surprising her.

Then, I dragged her to our first ride; it was an attraction called Love Cavern.

I could not help but wonder how much Raynare could endure before she reached her limits.

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 009

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 09**

* * *

Love Cavern. The name of this ride was misleading enough. This ride was nothing more than riding a boat on 50 meter long, artificial river. The reason why this ride named as such, it was because our boat would enter a cave of 30 meter long. This cave had a romantic feeling in it. The interior was just like a normal cave, but there were many colorful crystals-like lamps embedded on the cave wall, giving romantic and mysterious feeling.

Right now, I was sitting on the elegant boat while Raynare was sitting on my lap. I had forced her to sit here. Just like I had thought, Raynare's bloodlust skyrocketed as I forced her to do such shameful thing.

Not like I gave a damn about it...

When our boat entered the cave, I immediately slipped my hands into Raynare's blouse and brass. My palm made a contact with her soft, smooth breasts and stiff nipples. Then, I began kneading her breasts roughly.

"W-What! I-Ise-kun! What are you... hyaaaaan... stop this! Stop this already! Iyaaaaanh..."

I ignored Raynare's command and continued with my harassment. When I slipped my left hand into her underwear, Raynare's struggle intensified. Her movement rocked the boat, threatening to drop us into the cold water. Although the boat was shaking, I easily kept my balance.

"Stop! Hyaaahn! I said stop bastard!"

Raynare cursed me loudly as her body continued struggling. It would be lying if I said I did not feel offended by her curse. I used a bit above normal human strength to keep her in my embrace. My thumb was pinning and twisting her sensitive nub while my middle finger played with her vaginal entrance. Her bloodlust was truly something to behold. It was the highest intensity I could feel from her so far. Unfortunately, it was still not enough to intimidate me.

"Release me! Hyauuuh! I said release me!"

As if her patience reached the limit, Raynare forced herself out of my laps. Because my limited strength, she broke off easily. However, because her intense struggle, the boat shook too much and she could not keep her balance. Just as she escaped from me, her feet slipped and she dropped into the cold water with a loud *splash!*—

Because the intense shaking, I had used my right hand to grab the edge of the boat, keeping me from free falling like the currently soaked Fallen Angel. I watched Raynare with amused expression, not hiding it slightest. She glared dagger at me.

"I don't know you want to play with water so much, darling. If I know about it sooner, I will bring you to the waterpark instead."

Raynare's killing intent reached the limit. Her body was shaking form rage and shame. She was wet all over and her clothes were see-through. From my position, I could see her white skin and black brass underneath her light colored blouse. Because her falling position on her butts, she had unintentionally flashed her underwear for me. The sight of her wet underwear and the overflowing shame was truly a sight worthy to remember. I held back my chuckle at that moment.

Raynare stood up without a word. Because the artificial river was shallow; the surface was only as tall as her knees. She moved briskly towards the other side of cavern. Her upper face was hidden by her bangs and killing intent leaked out from her body like a water rushed out of broken dam. I took off my sneakers and folded my jeans before I jumped into the river. I decided to follow her before she could disappear.

The stupid expression belonged to the staff was funny. The staff sent a questioning look at my direction, which I replied with noncommittal shrug. Thankfully, the staff minded his own business instead of butting his nose where it did not belong.

Bowing her head while her red face could be seen between the gaps of her bangs; the wet, see-through clothes that showed her white and gorgeous skin and sensual black brass; her shaking body, which made her F-cup breasts vibrating temptingly; her brisk pace that pronounced her plump and supple buttocks, the current Raynare was easily mistaken as an embarrassed girl. But, I knew better than that. Raynare was leaking absurd amount of bloodlust and killing-intent that could make weak hearted, normal human died by cardiac arrest.

When I saw she went to the theme park's entrance, I grabbed her hand immediately. I could not let her just went out like that. Even though her patience was at the limit, our date just started a short time ago. It would be bad for me if the source of my amusement just gave up like that.

"WHAT?"

Raynare snapped at me. Her expression was furious and ugly. Her amethyst colored eyes were filled with rage and shame, turning into very sharp dagger that wished to stab me to death. Fortunately, a look could not kill person, if a mere look could kill person I would be dead hundreds times over in past few seconds. I put a cool mask and ignored everyone's attention that focused on to us.

"Are you going like that? Won't it be more embarrassing with your current state?" I pointed out with amused tone. I did not hide my amusement from her state at all. The voice of grinding teeth entered my ears and it came from Raynare. She knew I was amused and did not hide it deliberately.

"And what's your idea, smartass?" Raynare asked with spiteful tone and hateful expression.

"There is a shop that sells clothes. Maybe, you can buy a new set of clothes and change your wet one?" I replied easily as if I just talked about weather. After I said that, Raynare's body twitched. She repressed her urge to tear my face from my head in the most brutal way. Her pissed expression made me happy deep in my vicious heart.

"Where?" The curt word came out from Raynare's gritted teeth. It sounded sharp like blade and was filled with intent to kill me.

I felt irritation when I heard that tone of her. I had always been annoyed by her, but so far I found she was quite amusing and my irritation was hidden behind my amusement. However, she was testing my patience too.

"Well, you can follow me if you want to go there, but it seems you are in hurry to leave this place... darling." I spoke with mocking tone. I did not disguise it and brutally showed to her how much I toying with her.

"You... you..." Raynare's pupils contracted and shook. Her trembling intensified. Likely, she understood I did not have an ounce of sorry about her condition.

"Yes, me, your handsome and suave boyfriend." I said back with light and ill-mannered tone. "Do you want to change your wet clothes or not?"

"Bring me to the shop! Now!"

An overbearing demand from weak and puny cannon fodder, such tone was very insolent and stabbed directly to my sore spot. My eyebrow twitched. I felt anger bubbled in my heart because her tone. My pride as a dragon would not let me to step so low like following her demand. However, my logic soothed my rage. Although I was pissed by her, I held back my anger. Raynare was my current prey and plaything. If I raged because her angry demand, it would be merciful for her if I killed her right now. It was no good. I had decided she would suffer a shame and pain because she had foolishly planned to kill me. After an unnoticeable sigh, I stared at her coldly and said simple words:

"Follow me."

Then, I went to the small shop in this theme park with Raynare tailing behind me. Her scornful eyes pricked me from my back. We just started this date and she was already at the end of her limit. What an impatience woman. She already made me lose my mood for this...

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

We, I and Raynare, were currently in a café. It was the stereotypical café with young couple as their business target. The atmosphere was quite mild and the setting was good enough. However, there was awkwardness that spread around our vicinity because our bleak mood. It was suffice to say we were standing out in the café and our presence affected the atmosphere of the café.

Raynare's attire had changed. Currently, she was clad in long-sleeved powder blue shirt with cute frills, crimson skirts, and a pair of dark colored stockings. Everything came from my money. I have brought those in the theme park's shop and I did not feel happy with it. But alas, I must stay calm and cool, my retribution would come soon enough.

At that moment, it was around 2 in the afternoon.

We had left the theme park sooner than I had planned. We left just after the sun tilted to west slightly. Currently, we were taking a break to calm our temper. It was Raynare's idea. Although her patience had reached its boiling point and her pride was battered, she kept her façade up until now. It seems she deluded herself that all the shame she had gained in this charade would be paid back in the conclusion of this date.

I, on the other side, had lost my interest for this stupid charade. Oh, I was still in the mood to torment her, but the red heat within my heart because her insolence had been demanding a shameful retribution more than what I had forced Raynare to bear. I wished this charade would end soon and we would get in to the business immediately.

In my eyes, Raynare and her riffraff group was only a small problem. It was so small and puny that was basically insignificant. Besides this foul tasted charade, I had many more important matters, just like creating alliance between me and other supernatural pantheon outside of Biblical Faction to cement my foundation in this harsh, unforgiving world. The reason why I went on with this pathetic charade was because my damned pride.

Pride was destructive thing. Sometimes, it was magnificently useless for somebody with cold logic. However, living without a pride was like living without a soul. Such sinful thing had always been in formant state inside all living creature's heart, waiting for catalyst to wake up and take over the calm, collected logic.

In the past, as Edward Smith, I did have pride but it was not as big as my current pride as Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. I had always felt proud for my survival ability as an orphan in the harsh, real world. I had prided myself for my tenacity and will-power for living alone without support from adults. I had felt proud for every success I had gained with my own sweat, tears and blood.

We, I and Raynare, had been in here for more than an hour. In fact, it was almost two hours for us sitting silently and minding each other business. What we had done before we came here had been forgotten all along. It was just fleeting experience like the easily forgotten autumn breeze. It was truly sad. The supposedly wonderful date had become like this...

What which accompanying us were an awkward tension and dry silence...

Who was to blame for all of this?

I blamed Raynare's impatience. Because of it, my mood was dark and gloomy. The bitch had a gal to act high and might in front of me. It was hard enough to hold back knowing she was aiming for my life. My pride and ego would not let it slides just like that. Wherever there was an effect, there should be a cause creating it. Raynare had a gal disturbing a sleeping dragon, a dangerous and deadly one at that. There should be retribution for her insolence.

I had planned to make her miserable in our date, but not everything would go just as we wish. The incident in the Love Cavern had fried Raynare last patience and her mask instantly slipped at that moment. What a shame. Just as I hoped she would hold back a little longer, but she had caved in from it alone.

Although I blamed Raynare, I was aware how Raynare also blaming me for everything. She was proud and selfish woman. She would not accept anything that went against her wish. Prideful one with massive ego everywhere was same. No one would accept as the wrong side. One only accepts in the winning and rightful side. However, not everybody could be as such easily. One needs power to back up such massive ego. Unfortunately for Raynare, she was the weakest one between us. Our power difference was just like a dragon that soars in the heaven and a worm that crawls in the mud. However, Raynare was blind from the truth. She was still in delusion that she was the superior one because she thought I was no more than a mere human.

"Ano... Ise-kun?"

My attention focused to Raynare half-heartedly. She had calmed down considerably and continued her charade as my girlfriend. Alas, I had lost interest. Although I lost interest, my pride still demanded retribution. In the end, I could not help but humor her.

"What is it?"

"I... I apo... apologize... um... for snapping before..."

My eyebrows rose in interest. Amusement danced in my eyes after I heard her confession. It was surprising she had taken initiative to apologize. Although her eyes still filled with scorn and hatred to me, she had taken initiative to break the wall between us.

"Hooo? You apologized for what happened, huh? Hmmm... Should I forgive you or not?"

I asked, light mannered. Raynare body flinched because the repressed rage. In her eyes, I acted insolent and trampled her pride.

"Ise-kun, forgive me please. I was angry because the incident. I do not want our date to end with tension like this. Moreover, this is our first date, right? We supposedly make a good memory of it. You must have high regard about our first date, right?"

Putting a cute, pleading mask, Raynare said that. Her words made me want to snort in disbelief. Holding this date in high regard? Do not joke around, woman! Who in their right mind would hold a date with somebody who planned to kill him in high regard? Only an utter moron who did that! Wait, canon Issei was holding this date with high regard though, so he was an utter moron.

"So, you want me to forgive you, huh? After what happened before, do you think it is easy for me to forgive you and let it slides just like that?"

I taunted Raynare with haughty look. Her face contorted into ugly expression for split second before her nervous, bashful mask slipped on again. Although it was only in split second, I easily caught it.

"Then... then... what do you want?"

"What I want...huh?"

I put a thoughtful mask and tapped my chin. Then, I leered at her F-cup breasts, which was a tempting sight. Her eyelids twitched as she caught my lewd look, her body shaking in rage and shame. Surprisingly, she swallowed it and pushed her breast slightly, pronouncing her massive assets temptingly. She was surprisingly adaptable with this sudden shift in mood.

"Are you thinking something naughty, I~ se~ kun~?"

Raynare sent a seductive smirk and smoldering look. Every syllables of my name she had spoken escaped her lips with alluring voice.

"If so, then what are you going to do?"

"How about we find an empty and silent place just for us, alone..."

Her whispers sounded like devil temptation, even though she was a Fallen Angel. I stared at Raynare with indifferent mask. Her seduction was not enough to excite me. Heck, the usual Aika was more seductive than her. Shrugging my shoulder in faux helplessness, I spoke to her: "Then, what are we waiting for? I know empty and silent place for us..."

With that, we left the café, leaving a relieved staff because our awkwardness from before was bad for their business.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 010

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Right now, I and Raynare were walking side to side in an alley.

Raynare had slipped from my embrace every time I tried to slip my arm around her slim waist. Currently, Raynare was watching around with sharp eyes like a hawk. The alley was not totally empty; some couples were walking in and out of the alley. In every big, industrial city like Kuoh City, a place like this was always existed. This place was known as Kuoh City's red-light district, the place where the night life was going on. Although the time was not late enough, and the sky was still bright and clear, this place was already bustling with activity.

"Ise-kun, where are you bringing me to?" A question with wariness beneath a bashful, nervous façade came from Raynare.

I stared at her from the corner of my eyes. Contempt could be seen in it. However, Raynare was not focused to me because she had been checking the place where she would commit her atrocity.

"Well... you want to apologize to me and show me how sincere you are, right? You also asked for empty and silent place for two of us. There is a place I find suitable for it."

Actually, I just heard about this place in passing. I he yet to go there myself...

"And... what it is?"

"You will find out soon enough."

Our conversation stopped. We continued our walk leisurely until we were deep in the alley. The deeper we went, we saw many active bars and questionable places for underage peoples in this shabby alley. A moment later, we stopped in front of building with colorful lighting. Raynare stared at the building wide-eyed, bewildered.

It was a Love Hotel.

"I-Is this..."

"Yep, this is..."

Raynare discreetly sent a scornful look at me, which I caught and ignored. I stepped inside but Raynare did not follow immediately. She seemed in torn between going in or not. I turned back to face her and raised my eyebrow inquisitively. There was a hint of mockery and arrogance in my face as I faced Raynare. I caught Raynare's cheeks twitched, she gritting her teeth behind her blank mask.

"What are you waiting for? I can't wait to see how sincere you are in apologizing, darling." I spoke with obscene face directed to her, my eyes shamelessly leering on her busts. It seems I found a hobby in taunting her silly.

"Oh... don't worry, honey. I'll show you how sincere I am." Replying to me, Raynare put on a sickeningly sweet smile—so sweet that it felt rotten and fake.

We entered the building together. Raynare still kept her distance from me by a hairbreadth. Surprisingly, it was Raynare who booked the room for the two of us. She selected a room on the uppermost floor. She had thought over everything meticulously. She truly prepared to kill me anytime soon.

I watched in amusement as the hotel staff trying to flirt with Raynare. The staff was shabby looking, old man. His face was ugly with rows of yellow teeth, showing his lack of care of his hygiene. His obscene look locked on Raynare's massive, seductive assets as he flirted with her. From Raynare's bloodlust, I found she was irritated by the perverted, ugly staff. Poor bastard! If a miracle happens and Raynare gets off from my claw, this bastard will be killed by Raynare for sure.

After the check in finished and Raynare got the key of our room, she pulled me to the third floor impatiently. This shabby Love Hotel did not have a lift for customer convenience. We must go to the highest floor manually via staircases. Because of this, both of I and Raynare had an agreement about the bad service of this hotel. Having an agreement with Raynare was something I did not feel happy about. I believed the feeling was mutual between us.

When we arrived in front of our room, Raynare immediately unlocked the door and entered the room first. All of her gaits were screaming impatience. She really could not wait to pay back the humiliation I had put on her. She was very giddy and could not wait to kill me.

I entered the room after Raynare leisurely. When I was in the room, I checked the room and felt disappointment by the bad service this hotel could offer its customer. The room was only standard room of 6 tatami wide with simple western bed and a light bulb on the ceiling. The bed sheet was dark brown without a sense of romance at all; likely the hotel staffs deliberately set it because they were lazy to clean it regularly. The wallpaper on the wall was worn out and the tiles on the floor were dirty. The musky smell of sex was thick in the air. This was real downer and unsatisfying. With this kind of service, they dared to set a pricy cost for single night! Why in the hell the owner did not close this pathetic hotel already?

Suddenly, My magical sense caught a barrier had been set up.

"Khuhuhu..." An ominous chuckle took my attention. The atmosphere in this room changed suddenly. I turned my sight to Raynare and saw her shoulder shook as the chuckle continued. "Khuhuhu... khukukhuku... ufufufu...huahaha... hahahahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The ominous chuckle became laughter filled with madness. Because Raynare's position, which her back was facing me, I could not see her face clearly. However, her whole body was shaking as if the shackles that restraint her innermost desire had been lifted up. I felt amused by it and waited for what she would do next. This was clearly more interesting than watching a Mexican stand-off from a drama-action movie in the TV.

Suddenly, Raynare spun around until she faced me. Her formerly youthful face had matured, giving dark, seductive feeling. It was her true face... actually, it was not bad. But alas... her eyes filled with madness and ill-intent directed to me, it made her beauty wasted away. Then, she spread her hands wide in invitation filled with mockery.

"You seem happy about something, darling. If you feel happy because this trashy room and the bad service of this hotel... then sorry, you have bad taste." I spoke before she could start her villainous dialogue.

Because of that, Raynare was stunned. Her face showed bewildered expression, taken aback by my sudden comment. However, her expression contorted into ugly expression almost immediately, turning her seductively beautiful face into ugly, diabolical mask. Raynare's bloodlust skyrocketed like no one business at instant.

"You... you..." Raynare's voice shook with rage, but it calmed almost immediately. Her amethyst eyes glinted with glee and madness. "Humph! Don't you know what will happen to you, vermin?" She asked with calm voice filled with killing intent.

My eyebrows rose, not in confusion but in amusement. "Hmmm? Oh, of course I know what will happen to me. I know I am going to play with my newly acquired toy until it breaks and becomes useless scrap." My tone was arrogant and filled with mockery. Finally, the banter in boss-like confrontation began! Let's see how well her performance in this climax of our charade!

"Huahahahahaha! Foolish human. You are truly blind, huh? Even in the front of the death's door, you are still arrogant as ever. Ufufufu... I have held back all my anger and shame. You humiliated me and dared touching me with your filthy hand! Such insolence that knows no bound! I can't wait for killing you, watching the life slips out from your eyes and savoring your pitiful whimpers. Do you know how painful it was for me? Holding the boiling anger and scorching shame because your impudence. You touched my sacred body as if I am no more than a toy to satisfy your sexual depravity!?"

A smile slipped on my face. It was a smile filled with mockery, mocking the stupid Fallen Angel in front of me.

"No, the one who was insolent and impudent wasn't me, but you, bitch." I began my counter with light tone. Raynare was taken aback by that. Then, I continued: "Did you think I did not know you were just trapping me? Did you think I was a fool that would accept a confession from pitiful little bitch like you blindly? I'm not a fool who just accept an unknown girl with shabby background suddenly confessed her love to me. I know all along you are bad news to me! Now, you have shown your ugly face and I am glad I only have small contact with you these few days. I would be contaminated with disease if I touched you more. Such filthy mongrel was nothing but a waste of space..."

After I finished my spiteful, hypocrisy, thorny words, I felt good inside. No wonder some anime characters would ridicule each other and trading banter before fighting. Besides as a mental warfare, banter could become refreshment for mind. It was good for one's health. Furthermore, if it happened before serious fight.

Raynare's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Veins bulged on her forehead, marring her beautiful face with gruesome lines. Her killing intent had reached the level where it manifested in physical plane as black miasma. She truly looked like a demon from deepest pit of hell.

"You... a lowly human like you... how dare you!" Raynare's rage-filled words came out from her gritted teeth. The gritting sound was loud enough for normal hearing sense to catch. It made me afraid her teeth would turn into dust before I had a chance to break them by my own hand.

It would be a shame if that truly happens...

"I have held back my desire to just kill you like a pitiful worm you're. But, you keep aggravating me. You have tested my patience to the utmost limit, human!" Raynare let out a furious roar.

At that moment, a pair of black wing appeared and flapped dramatically on Raynare's back. The mighty flaps sent a breeze towards me and scattered black feathers in the room. I stood on my spot with a surprised reaction. This was not a faux surprise or an act. I was truly surprised.

"Muahahahaha... yes... that surprised face! That clueless face! A human like you won't understand about the power above you. Muahahahaha! Now, the time for you to die is finally coming, vermin! At first, I want to tell you that you should blame the God because the [Sacred Gear] in you! However, what happened in these few days has changed my mind! You do not have anybody to blame beside yourself, your insolence in sexually harassing my body will face retribution! Die!"

Actually, Raynare had made a grave mistake in her proclamation.

You see... I was not surprised because she showed her wings. What made me stunned was because Raynare had followed the scene in Light Novel instead of the Anime's scene. She did not show her flashy BDSM outfit, but stayed with the current attire I have brought for her. What a pity, at least I want to see her BDSM outfit with my own eyes. With a seductive body clad in BDSM outfit, it would be a sight worthy to remember.

Okaaaaay... It seems I needed to put my priority straight. After all, I was in the middle of climax of the Raynare arc in this crazy drama.

My surprise only lasted for instant. I regained my cognitive ability but my shocked expression stayed on. Before Raynare could finish creating her light spear, I had released my draconian power from its restraint. When I released my power, it came out scarily calm. It was the testament the control I have over my power, the fruit of my sweats, tears and bloods for years.

I immediately imagined impregnable bubble under Raynare's barrier. This impregnable power would not leak out any power, sound or vibration to outside. When my rainbow-colored barrier finished, the room had become a separated dimension, it disconnected from outside world. Besides that, my unrestrained draconian energy also made my body light, my sense heightened and I was full of vigor and power. It was intoxicating feeling I loved so much. It felt like I could do anything with this incomprehensible power.

In the corner of my eyes, I caught the sight of purple light spear appeared in Raynare's hand. Her hand moved, throwing that glowing stick towards my stomach. That happened almost at instant, but with my heightened senses I watched everything with slow motion.

When the glowing stick was only few inches from creating a hole in my stomach, my right hand moved fluidly and lightly. It was as if my hand was weightless and formless like a phantom. There was not any resistance in my movement. It was as if my body had been freed from mortal restraint and I was a higher being outside of mortal comprehension; the supernatural being.

As my hand caught the tip of the spar, I felt warm heat from the lethal hard light. My skin in which was no different than the scale of dragon easily rendered the dangerous light spear powerless...

Then, my body exploded into action.

In a span less than a time needed to blink an eye, I reappeared in front of Raynare. I watched in slow motion as Raynare's pupils contracted in confusion, surprise and disbelief.

I moved my right hand, which gripped the light spear like a baseball bat. I also injected the overbearing power of dragon into the purple light spear, making it sturdier than the pathetic glowing stick Raynare had created.

Then, I mercilessly, heartlessly, brutally bashed the side of Raynare's head with her own weapon.

*CRASH!*

*CRACK!*

There were snapping and cracking sounds as the hard light weapon kissed Raynare's head. The purplish red light spear, which I had enhanced with my energy, snapped into two.

Meanwhile, Raynare's body rose from the ground and flipped over by the kinetic force from my attack.

Once, twice, three times...

The arrogant yet weak Fallen Angel somersaulted in the air three times before her body slammed on to my rainbow-colored barrier with loud *thud*.

Then, her body slid down and crumpled on the floor. I ignored Raynare twitching body and stared the snapped light spear in disappointment.

Honestly, this hard light weapon was really pathetic. Its base structure was very poor. Even though I had injected my power to enhance it, it could only contain a little amount without snapping. And then, when I used it to bash Raynare's head, it snapped like a fragile twig.

A poor weapon created by a weak Fallen Angel. I should not have high hope for it. Well, I could still get my retribution with my own hands by the way...

"Ah...Ahhhh!"

A painful moan took my attention. I turned my head to the sound origin. I saw the asymmetrical face of Raynare. The left side of her face was bulged with black and purple color. Bloods also leaked from her nose orifice and the corner of her lips. Her seductively beautiful face was no more. It made her hard to utter a coherent word.

In those amethyst eyes, I saw confusion, bewilderment, shock and fear. I looked down at her, arrogantly, like a tyrannical ruler that saw a peasant from his high throne in the sky.

"Muahahaha... yes... that surprised face! That clueless face! A pitiful Fallen Angel like you won't understand about the power above you. Muahaha! Now, the time for you taste the despair is finally coming, worm! At first, I want to tell you that you should blame your own stupidity because you dared planning to kill me! However, after I have enough of your nauseating arrogance, your insolence in acting high and mighty in front of me, your better, will face retribution! Now... let me show you the red despair of purgatory!"

I replayed the edited version of Raynare's words with absolutely dry tone, so dry it could make somebody feel searing heat and vicious dehydration. The corner of my lips tugged into a smile.

I was sure this smile was something people called a sadistic smile.

Now... let the retribution begins!

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 011

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Ahh... Howh... whah hahenh...?"

Raynare let out an incoherent question. Her body was twitching from pain from her position on the floor. She looked up to me with her wide, shocked eyes. She has yet to understand what truly happened in that blink of an eye.

I gave her a mocking smile, looking down on her. Then, I spoke with overbearing and arrogant tone: "Confused? Surprised? Like I have said, bitch. You do not know what you were dealing with. You planned for killing me without finding out the information, the true one, about your target. Such basic mistake you have committed."

"Hhuuh?"

Raynare had yet to understand. It really annoyed me. Just by a surprise attack like that, she has lost the motor function in her pitiful brain. Sad, she was really sad thing.

I decided to go to the point. Raising my left hand slightly, I activated my [Sacred Gear]—the Gauntlet of Red Dragon Emperor, which was also known as [Boosted Gear].

At that moment, my draconian energy churning beneath my skin, they wanted to let loose and be used. The activity of my wild, overbearing energy changed my appearance slightly. My canine and nails grew longer, my light brown irises turned into emerald green with black, reptilian vertical slit, and my hair turned from brown to red. My body leaked pressure, dominating the will of lesser being around the vicinity. Because the space in this room has been locked up, only Raynare felt the tyrannical pressure I have unleashed.

The amethyst irises belonged to Raynare shook as she saw the [Boosted Gear] and the change in my appearance. Shock, surprise, disbelief, apprehension, fear and terror mixed in her gem-like eyes. Everything finally dawned upon her and she became frantic.

"I-Imphohible... Huhed hearh... h-how?"

Still with incoherent, painful voice, Raynare denied what she saw. Her body moved away, trying to distance herself from me. Just like a weakling who found out there was a dead end in front of her, she scuttled away like a terrified mouse.

"Now, now, where are you going to go, darling? If my memory is correct, you said you will show your sincerity to me, right? Why you tried to distance yourself from me? Don't be afraid. After all, we are just started here."

My voice was light. There was vicious, malevolent poison in it, corroding Raynare's battered will further. Then, I took a step forwards, closing my distance with her. The more I tried to get closer, the more Raynare frantically distanced herself from me. Raynare's body was also shaking in terror.

"Gheth hahwayh hom mhe! Gheth hahwayh hom mhe! Gheth hahwayh hom mhe!" Raynare shouted incoherently. She dragged her body across the floor, trying to create a gap between us.

Unfortunately, it was futile. This place was already locked up from the outside word. Except there was at least high-tier ultimate-class being destroyed this barrier from outside, the mere cannon fodder like her could only dream to go out from this confine.

The corner of my lips tugged upwards in a malicious smile. I was well aware how good I was with putting on a villainous mask. This was something I have trained in front of the mirror from long time, beside my poker mask, innocent mask, gentleman mask and many other masks that I could utilize in perfect situation.

I lifted my right hand, palm facing Raynare as if I tried to grasp her. I imagined few chains came to exist, shooting towards and binding Raynare on the air. In span of millisecond, 7 magic circles as wide as my palm appeared behind me, floating in the air, then seven thorny chains with sharp arrowhead-shaped tip shot out from them. The magic circles and the chains shone with scarlet glow, bathing the space around them with ominous glow. The chains flew towards Raynare like a ferocious snake, and then tied her legs, hands, waist and two wings. Raynare body lifted on the air and she faced me.

This little trick was something I created from a scratch. I got the idea from Adamantine Sealing Technique from **ruto franchise, the chain magic of Hades AKA Percht from **irytail franchise and Chain of Heaven AKA Enkidu of Gilgamesh from **te/Stay Night. My Japanese anime knowledge was the source of my exotic abilities. I felt grateful being a mild japanophile in my previous life.

However, binding the target was not the only ability this chain has. It could suppress the target power too. Unfortunately, it has limit and I could only seal the target's power if he/she is weaker than mine. Stronger target could brute force his/her way out of this little trick of mine.

With leisure steps, I moved closer towards the struggling Raynare. The more I came closer, the more frantic she has become. I deliberately dragged my step slowly, giving her the despair that ate her heart slowly and torturously. Soon enough, Raynare ceased her struggle when she found out she could not get away. In the end, she stared at me with desperate, terrified, pleading eyes.

"Mherhy! Sphaher mhe! Phese, sphaher mhe! Aih hill dho ahithingh!" Raynare begged to me with pitiful expression.

Unfortunately for her, I was ruthless person. I have steeled my heart long time ago when I found out where and who I was in my second life. I was aware being brutal and ruthless was different than being evil. In fact, such moral about right and wrong was useless in the front of absolute power.

The strong ruled over the weak. To be on top of the food chain, you must be strong until the other fear or respect you. When you have become strong, you can do anything you want without something holding you back. When you are on top of the world, you will find there is no right or wrong, just or evil. The law was created by the absolute power and if I have absolute power, I could create my own law. It is the law of this dog eats dog supernatural power.

"Mercy? Spare you? Why should I listen to a plea from a mongrel like you? Will you spare me or give me mercy, if our position is replaced? They say you reap what you sow! Be silent and let me give the just retribution for the insolence you have committed to me. Don't worry. I won't kill you, but I will break you and make you submit to me before I reeducate you until there is nothing but fear to me in your heart." I said with cold tone.

Hearing my words, Raynare's body shook in absolute terror. Her eyes dulled with despair. She was aware how screwed she was and she could not do a damn thing about it.

Raynare's despair-filled expression tickled the sadistic side in my heart. It stirred awake the tyrannical feeling buried deep in me, staying dormant for long time. I folded my hands on my chest, my posture showing arrogance. I willed my power to create another magic equation and bluish white magic circles appeared behind the red magic circles I have summoned before. It was only an inch larger than the first set of magic circles. When I willed my trick to active, bluish white electricity traveled on the chains that bound Raynare, electrocuting her immediately.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A painful, high-pitched scream escaped Raynare's gaping mouth. Spit and blood came out together with the heart-wrenching scream.

I have said I would listen to the beautiful music, right? Right now, I was enjoying that music, the grim music from the miserable Raynare.

I continued torturing Raynare for more than 2 hours with different torture. Her pitiful endurance made each torture was short. I stopped one torture when she reached her limit and healed her before I continued.

First was electrocution, then hellish heat from my draconian aura, then being squashed by high pressured water, then being sliced by wind blades, then being smeared with corrosive acid, then putting her in hellish nightmare that scarred her mind, and more different creative torture I could use on Raynare. Every time I finished one torture, I would heal Raynare physically.

Raynare's pitiful scream and miserable shriek was something I enjoyed gleefully. Each second passed as Raynare screamed and shrieked, the vindictive feeling and black heat in my heart reduced slowly and tickling pleasure coursed in my veins. I kept torturing Raynare until that anger and grudge on her disappeared completely from my heart and the dark, vicious desire grew in me.

"My, oh my, did you become a vegetable?" My soft voice asked the unresponsive Raynare.

The Fallen Angel was still alive. She was still floating on the air, bounded by my chain magic. However, her body was slumping like a marionette that the strings have been cut off, her eyes were dull and lifeless and drools leaked out from the corner of her lips, which were parting slightly.

I cupped Raynare's chin and raised her face. I saw her vacant look, losing it cognitive ability. Her ragged breath escaped her nose and lips, showing evidence she was still alive. Raising my free hand to touch her forehead, I then scanned the state of her mind. I was quite surprised when I found her mind was still intact, albeit badly scarred. The mental trauma has buried deep, rooting in her psychology. She was also unconscious with eyes open.

"Humph! Now, you have graduated from the purgatory of the Red Dragon Emperor alive. What left for you is atoning your crime to me! From now on, you will become my pawn, a tool for me to use as I wish. Be grateful I spared your life, you useless bitch." I whispered coldly.

Then, I released Raynare from her shackle.

Raynare's body immediately dropped on the floor with a soft *thud!*.

I crouched down and closed her eyelids with my hand. After that, I sent her to the basement under my house via teleportation magic. This basement was my secret den and not even my parents were aware of it. The place was also protected with many barriers and trap for the courageous trespassers.

When I was alone in the room, my came back to my sense. The black haze that crawled in my heart receded back to where it came.

I let loose a sigh. I stared around with cold eyes, and then moved towards the bed. I lied down and stared the worn out ceiling, deep in thought.

[Well, well, aren't you merciless, brat?]

 _'Where in the world have you been, old lizard? Were you sleeping before? I did not hear your sound from this morning.'_

[I was sleeping.]

After I heard Ddraig nonchalant answer, I became silent. My mind was filled with thoughts. The memory of me torturing Raynare with merciless, cold heart kept repeating in my mind, creating a mocking cycle. I found out my hand was shaking. This was the first time I commit such cruel action and savor every drop of it.

[Something troubling you, partner.]

It was statement, not a question. Ddraig knew me so well until I could not hide anything from him. I let out a weary sigh, and then I told Ddraig what was troubling me.

 _'I feel uneasy after I was aware how cruel I tortured Raynare a while ago. Though I have tried justifying my action, this feeling still bothered me. Do you think something wrong with me, partner?'_

Ddraig did not answer my question immediately. He was silent for a moment. Then, he continued:

[You're still tied by the human moral, Edward. Though you have become a dragon and your base instinct slowly changes into that of dragon, you have lived your first life as a human. It will be hard and it created a conflict in you. Dragons and humans are different creature, so different that their way of life is against the other. Humans have the so called moral that restrains their deepest desire from resurfacing, unlike dragons that lives their life as they pleased. Do not worry; you won't be bothered by a menial thing like that in the future.]

I pondered Ddraig's words in silence.

What I have done to Raynare was truly cruel. It was something that I have never done before. It gave me a surprise by my loose moral when I tortured her until I utterly broke her like that. Though I have steeled my heard, my moral compass was deep rooting in my psychology. What has happened before made me afraid I would lose all my reason and I would turn into a monster filled with madness.

 _'But, I feel uneasy. I am afraid I will become a mindless monster.'_

[Partner, let me tell you something. You have met one evil dragon before but do you know what is evil dragon actually is?]

 _'A mad dragons that loses their reasoning?'_ I replied unsurely.

[Heh...] a ridiculing snort came from Ddraig. [If evil dragons truly lost their reasoning, how can they still think normally when they are calm? The word 'evil' in their name is just the addition the other supernatural creatures added just as they pleased. Though the like of Grendel and Azi Dahaka was annoyance when they were drowned in by their bloodlust, they could still think straight. If there is an evil dragon, then shouldn't I, Y Ddraig Gosh, is an evil dragon too. When I fought against Albion in the past centuries, I drowned in my bloodlust too until I ignored everything else. That bloodlust manifested into the forbidden technique Juggernaut Drive as I was sealed in this cage by YHWH. Remember partner, there is no fixed definition of righteous and evil. Everything is simply just belonged to value of others. And as a dragon we should not give a damn about what they think! And you won't be a mindless beast. That bunch in the bar won't let you become a mindless beast after you freed them from their curse anyway. So, stop worrying for nothing.]

I pondered more about what Ddraig has told me. I have lost the sight of time and when I felt a lot calmer, an hour has passed.

I immediately remembered there was one business left for today. The other Fallen Angels holing in the abandoned church. I must go to there and settle this small problem as fast as possible before my first official meeting with Devil faction.

After giving this shabby room a last look, I teleported towards the area around the abandoned church and left this room empty without further ado.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 012

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

When I was still a brat, the only church in Kuoh City was active and bustling with visitors. Unfortunately, something happened to the Father and Sisters in that church. They were killed quite brutally in one night. Since then, the place where people go to find enlightenment became a deserted place. All of that happened just after Irina and her parent moved to England.

Staring the gloomy, abandoned church, that memory flashed in my head. My eyes locked on to the once magnificent building in this neighborhood, which has been reduced into this haunted palace. I recalled Irina's gloomy expression when her parents called her to visit this church, when she was in the middle of playing with me. It was surreal, knowing how Irina would become a devoted member of church in the canon. No one would believe Irina disliked going to church when she was young.

I shook my head, clearing the needless thoughts in my head. And then I stepped into the church's garden. The lush and beautiful garden in which Irina promised to me she would be my bride in the future, has become a gloomy place.

Because I was different than canon Issei, I hadn't mistaken Irina's gender or acted as if I did not know her true gender. Irina was my childhood girl friend, while I was Irina's childhood boy friend. Please remember there was a space between the word girl, boy and friend. Though, I would accept gladly if Irina became my official girlfriend.

I walked towards the church double doors. The wooden doors that were once were looked like a beautiful gate to the wonderful palace has been reduced into this pitiful state.

My nose picked dozens different smell inside the church. Three of them were fallen angels and the others were obviously belonged to human. It was hard to explain it in the word how human or fallen angel smell was, I just knew it and never bothered about it. Furthermore, the dozens humans have distinct smell beside their human smell. One smelled close with blood.

Freed Zelzan, my mind immediately connected the dot.

Should I kill him? Well... if I kill him, it was indirectly helping Gremory. And right now, I disliked them because the heiress stupidity. After weighing Freed's death like thinking what kind of shoes I want to use, what left was making an entrance; a badass, awesome entrance.

Hey! I am the Red Dragon Emperor. I should have an awesome entrance to go GAR against my enemy, you know?

 _'Ddraig? Have any idea how I make my entrance?'_

[Kick the door?]

 _'Meh... too cliché. It was overused.'_

I and Ddraig exchanged idea about my supposedly badass entrance. However, we dragged it into useless banter somehow. And we wasted the time unproductively.

[Go Tarzan and enter through the window?]

 _'With loin cloth like an uncivilized barbarian?'_

[Of course, Tarzan was famous because his loin cloth!]

 _'You know, Ddraig. Instead of intimidating them, I will become laughingstocks and they won't take me seriously.'_

[Damn... just, enter normally already!]

 _'Are you nuts? They will mistake me as a lost child and won't take me seriously and look down on me! I hate being looked down!'_

[Go Juggernaut Drive!]

 _'Ddraig, we are just cleaning some annoying stench in the space, not going to fight a member of Top-10! It was too over kill!'_

[...tch. Stop whining and go inside already!]

' _Then, it is the cliché entrance, huh?'_

My right foot rose. And then, I kicked the double door. With a loud *BANG* the doors blasted open and destroyed into a small splinter by the small power I have exerted. At first, the church looked empty, but my exceptional hearing sense could hear it; the clamor in the hidden basement.

A trap door suddenly opened. Dozens men and women clad in white robe came out with saber-light light sword, which remind me of light saber from **ar Wars, and silver gun in hands. They put on different mask on their face; wariness, surprise and madness.

"Heee? And here I thought we are under attack by shitty devils. Who thinks the attacker is actually a lost limb. Hahahaha... so, bastard, you have a gut barging in this place, huh? Are bored for living? Do you want to die?"

The spoken person was a young man with shoulder length white hair and bloodshot, red eyes, slightly older than me. His expression filled with insanity and madness. He wore an exorcist white robe just like the dozens people here.

Freed Zelzan; it was the name of that person.

I was eerily calm. My face did not twitch by the appearance of dozens of armed stray exorcists. In my eyes, they do not have a value; they were no more than a bunch of riffraff, an ant that escaped my notice. My targets were the three Fallen Angels left in this area. Unfortunately, they were still in the basement.

"Mongrels. Why don't you all scram already and make everything easier for me? It's not like your number matter that much in my eyes." I spoke out calmly, my hands folding in front of my chest, like an untouchable, mighty emperor in front of his rebellious people.

Freed and the stray exorcists showed an angry mask after hearing my arrogant words. They gnashed their teeth in rage. Their pride must be wounded from my ridiculing words.

"What is this? What is this? A brat dares to say something absurd in front of this awesome me? Are you courting death, ha? If you really bored for living, I'll send you to hell!"

With a scream filled with rage, Freed brandished his silver gun and pointed it to my face. And then, he pulled the trigger.

I let loose a sigh. The blessed, silver bullet escaped the gun's nuzzle. It flew towards me in slow motion, which made me die with boredom because waiting it to reach me. And the, I tilted my head slightly, letting the bullet passes just like that.

"WHAT? WHAT IN THE HELL!?" Freed roared in disbelief, "How were you dodging this awesome one's bullet, bastard! Tell me! TELL ME! How did you do it?"

"…tch. Annoying. Just be gone already, worm." I muttered coldly, my voice echoing in the silent church.

At that moment, the world became slow. This was the phenomenon somebody with power usually experienced because how fast they could move. And then, I dashed towards Freed and kicked the side of his head, holding back my power so he would not die. I have decided to spare the insane exorcist so he could harass the Gremory group later.

To everybody in the vicinity, it happened in flash. I just stood here at one moment, and the moment later I reappeared next to Freed with foot raised high in the air and the mad stray exorcist body flung outsides of the church through the window, breaking it in the process.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Freed screamed and wailed pitifully as his body soaring in the air until he disappeared from my sight. I put down my foot and returned my sight to the dozens stray exorcists around me, my eyes sweeping and watching their expression.

Disbelief. Denial. Surprise. Shock. Fear. Their expression varied from one to another, giving me something to mock and enjoy.

"So? Will you scram from my sight or will you hand over your life to me?" I asked calmly.

"HYAAAAAAH!"

"KILL HIM!"

"ATTACK!"

Screams filled with rage, fear and desperation rang in the air. The dozens stray exorcist attacked me with abandon, showing their desperation to do the impossible—killing me.

"Humph!" I snorted, the air harshly left my nose.

I flicked my thumb and middle finger. At that moment, a red colored magic circle with dragon skull symbol[1] appeared on the floor. The glowing circle was wide, almost filled the church floor.

An emerald colored jewel appeared on the back of my left hand, and then [BOOST] and [TRANSFER]—it shone with bright light. What happened next was a horrifying sight to remember; every one of them exploded, blood and body parts scattering in the formerly holy house. And just like that, the silence descended. What happened was they explode because their mortal body could not withstand the Gift of Red Dragon Emperor.

Y Ddraig Gosh was unexplainably powerful. So powerful until he would share his power unintentionally. It was the root of [Boosted Gear]'s second base power; [Gift]. Ddraig's [Penetration] and absolute [Dragon Fire] were existed because this absurd power too. I have mastered all of this power—the power of Y Ddraig Gosh. This was the reason why I could act so arrogant. And if I activated [Juggernaut Drive], the power I could access was truly the power belonged to Ddraig in his prime.

I cleaned my cheek that stained by stray bloods. Surprisingly, I did not feel disgust or an urge to vomit. What I felt was excitement from so much blood and I wanted to see more; the blood of my foe. At that moment, I, who was once a normal human, finally understood the true meaning of bloodlust.

When I wanted to go into basement through the trap door, somebody had come out first.

"Who are you?"

The curt and wary question came from a fedora and a trench coat wearing man. He has a dandy appearance and handsome European facial structure. Brad Pit, an artist from my previous world, would feel shame when he compared himself with this mere cannon fodder.

Dohnaseek. The only male Fallen Angel in Raynare's ragtag group.

Before I could answer his question, two silhouettes came out.

First was tall woman with straight, shiny blue hair. She wore a tight, blood red-colored business suit, pronouncing her G-cup breasts, willowy thin waist and wide, magnificent hips. Her short skirts let me see her pair of full and supple thigh. Her narrow golden eyes stared me with wariness. Surprisingly, this woman has an oriental appearance for a Fallen Angel.

She was Kalawarner—another member of Raynare's group of riffraff.

The last silhouette belonged to a cute, petite girl with blond hair and blue eyes, accentuating her European facial structure. Her untamed hair was tied in two tails with black ribbon with white frills. She wore a gothic Lolita dress, unlike Ophis' provocative gothic Lolita dress. Her dress gave her an air of cute daughter of noble family. Her delicate yet sharp facial structure sent a Tsundere vibe to me.

She was Milttet—the only Loli in Raynare's group of annoyances.

"Issei. Issei Hyoudou..." I replied coolly.

Dohnaseek's and Kalawarner's eyes opened wide in surprise. Milttet was the only one who has a clueless expression. I found it was amusing.

"That's the name of our human target... Aren't you supposedly killed by Raynare? Isn't she supposedly with you in a date?" Dohnaseek sent a chain of questions to me. And then, a flash of anxiety and hostility entered his eyes. "Where is she right now? Speak human, or I'll kill you!"

I looked down on Dohnaseek. His intimidation was like a shit. It was too cliché for my taste. Honestly, I have heard that threat over and over like a broken cassette in the anime I have watched in my previous life.

"Huh? Huh? So, he's the human targeted by Raynare. Heeh, he's real looker, isn't he? What a shame. What a shame! Let me play with him before we kill him, okay?"

Milttet spoke with childish, cheery voice. My eyebrows rose because that. This little fallen...

"Milttet, shut up. He's dangerous." Kalawarner whispered harshly to the Loli. Her golden eyes swept over the place, watching the gore and blood everywhere.

At that moment, I found out Milttet was quite an airhead while Kalawarner was cautious type. And then, I stared at Dohnaseek. "That bitch, huh? Don't know. Maybe, she is broken in some corner in some place." I said with careless shrug.

"YOU!" Dohnaseek bellowed. There was savage light and rage in his eyes. It directed to me. It was animosity born from knowing his comrade was harmed.

I watched lazily as Dohnaseek created a hard light weapon in his hands. Two javelins. Two, blood red-colored javelin in both hands. It was happened in a mere second, but to me it happened in slow motion. My eyes caught how specks of light appeared around his palm, and then condensed into two hard light weapons.

Again, I dashed towards my target in the slow world. This time, my left hand covered by blood red scales and golden protrusions, [Boosted Gear] manifested fully. My human left hand became the paw of dragon filled with sharp claws. I clutched Dohnaseek's head just as his light spear fully created, and then [BOOST], then [TRANSFER], and finally *squelch*—Dohnaseek's head exploded, his brain mush, splintered skull and bloods splattering and scattering everywhere and staining Kalawarner's, Milttet's, and my face. And then, Dohnaseek's headless body broke into light, joining the mana in the air, while his consciousness went to the void, like other dead supernatural beings.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Milttet shrieked in fright, her blue irises shaking. In her eyes, it happened in instant. At a moment, I was on one spot, and then I appeared in front of headless Dohnaseek and disgusting brain and blood scattered everywhere, staining her cute face and beautiful dress.

"Wha—im-impossible... that gauntlet... the Gauntlet of Red Dragon Emperor... How? Aren't you supposedly only normal human with normal [Sacred Gear]? There was no information about you as current Red Dragon Emperor and this strong!"

Kalawarner's pupil contracted in fright and shock, her body twitching as her survival instinct kept telling her to flee for her life. I felt resigned when I saw that looks. Kalawarner just lost her will to fight after she found out who I was and how powerful I am. It was not fun, well there was never been a fun fighting a weakling like them.

Kalawarner tried to run away, teleporting out from here. However, she was still slow, very slow like a snail. My left hand immediately struck her neck, like a zapping snake, and my claws choked her. Just like that, the teleportation equation disrupted and Kalawarner lost her chance to flee.

I leaked out a bit of my restrained power and intent from my body. The overbearing pressure from my will power slammed Kalawarner's and Milttet's mind. I let them feel my firm will power, the arrogant intent that knows no mercy against whoever dares standing in my path.

Carnage. Massacre. Bloodshed. Destruction. Despair. Death.

Kalawarner's and Milttet's mind shaken by my domineering presence, their eyes tearing and they urinating at the same time. Their body shook like a scarred small animal in front of the true predator.

"P-Please. Don't kill me. *Hic* I don't want to die. *Hic* *Sob*... I'll do anything!" Milttet wailed in despair, knowing there was no chance for her if we fight.

Though Kalawarner could not speak because I choked her, she was already despaired and submitted to me. They were too afraid of death. And because of that, I lost my mood to play with them. They were too pitiful to be my prey and they were not my pray anymore.

' _Now, what should I do with them?'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 013

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

In the middle of blood stained church, which sent grim and ominous sight, three silhouettes could be seen. It was me, Kalawarner and Milttet.

After dealing with dozens of exorcists and Dohnaseek, the two female Fallen Angels what were left. My right hand was choking Kalawarner's neck, keeping her from fleeing away via teleportation magic. Next to her, a sobbing Milttet stared to me with fearful expression.

I watched Kalawarner gasping for breath. Her yellow eyes have yet to resign fully. When I saw it, I found this woman was quite interesting. She seemed not simple and she has the look of a schemer.

I connected everything in my mind immediately. Kalawarner was likely biding her time while searching for a crack in my guard. When she found a chance to escape, she would do it in a heartbeat, leaving her loli comrade behind. What a heartless, meticulous woman. I could not let her free just like that. But, what could I do to keep her in leash?

Well, well, thankfully I have solution for a certain trouble like this. I have prepared many back up plans to ensure my main plan succeeds. What I shall do to Kalawarner was one of those back up plans.

I concentrated a bit of my power in my free, left hand. Immediately, blood red aura covered my left hand and a small magic circle appeared on my palm. And I moved my left palm to her massive left breast.

Kalawarner's yellow eyes shook frantically. She was afraid I would do something that kills her. However, I wasn't planning for something like that. What I have in mind was putting a leash on her, keeping her from doing something against me on the future.

I have found a use for these two stray crows. I would use them for my dragonification experiment. So far, I have only experimented on human and Aika, Murayama and Katase were the finished product of that successful experiment. I have yet to try it towards supernatural being. And they would be the lab rat I needed.

My glowing red, left hand slowly got closer onto Kalawarner's breast. Her struggle made her G-cup breast shook. In her eyes, my lady hand was like a death's scythe that will rob her life and future away from her. Unfortunately, her struggle was for nothing. My strength was far overpowering her pitiful strength.

I groped her left breast, my claws sunk on the soft, fleshy orb. At that moment, her blood red business suit was burnt. Her skin was also burning, scattering a stink smell of burnt flesh in the empty church.

"GAAAH! GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Painful scream echoed in the vicinity. It was heart wrenching and sending shivers on the listener's spine. Kalawarner struggled harder, her hands clutching my left and right hand. She tried to pry off my hand and escape the soul-burning pain she was in. Because the pain was too much, she could not have enough spare moment to create a light weapon from retaliating. Her mind focused to the pain and despair.

Next to her, Milttet's knees have given up, she dropping on the floor with terror filled face. Her fragrance has been ruined by stink smell of urine. She watched in fright as she watched and heard the sight of struggling Kalawarner and her tortured screech.

The process took long time, more than 30 minutes. In the meantime, Kalawarner's voice slowly turned hoarse. When the process was going for 20 minutes, Kalawarner fell unconscious because she could not bear the pain anymore.

After the process finished, I dropped Kalawarner. She immediately collapsed on the ground with soft *thud* like a soulless doll.

There was a burnt mark on her left breast. And in the center of this mark was a black tribal dragon skull mark. This was the mark of my [Draconian Servitude Curse]. Calling this curse as malicious and vicious wasn't farfetched. This mark imprinted into the target's brain and soul, making it impossible for the target to betray me while retaining their cognitive ability and free will. If the target has ill will for me, the target's heart was slowly being squeezed until the target stopped thinking ill about me. If they didn't, well, they would die. Besides that, this mark was also functioned as tracker. I would know where the branded person was, every time and everywhere in the corner of my mind.

Then, I healed Kalawarner. My healing skill was subpar and it was bad. I was aware of it. This was the reason why turning Asia Argento into my side was must. Her [Twilight Healing] would help me a lot!

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Milttet let out a loud, terrified shriek as my gaze moved from Kalawarner to her. Milttet's body shook with terror. And her blue irises filled with nothing but fear. I wouldn't be wrong if there was somebody said she has been scarred mentally.

"P-Please! I-I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Spare me! Spare me! I don't want to die!"

Again, a plea and wails came out of Milttet's mouth, which was like a broken recorder. Of course, I ignored her. Looking at me who was advancing to her, she tried to get away on all four, but it was only a futile, wasted effort.

I moved within the slow world and appeared on top of Milttet, her tiny body between my legs. Milttet turned back her face with slow, mechanical movement. Her face showed despair, tears pouring without end.

"Please! I beg you! I don't want to die!"

"I won't kill you. But, you must bear the pain from a moment."

Milttet was tongue-tied. She has seen the pain Kalawarner has been in. And she knew it was very painful from her comrade's expression. If that happened to her, she would die! She couldn't bear the pain that much unlike the seniors Fallen Angels in Raynare's ragtag group.

At that moment, Milttet regretted following Raynare's plan. She should have stayed in Grigori and continued her dull and harsh life as a cannon fodder instead. Raynare's plan was too good to be true, but she believed her status would rise and she could have good life if she followed Raynare's plan. She has never thought that they would poke a literally sleeping dragon, a heavenly dragon at that. In the end, Milttet could only resign. What she could do? She was afraid to die and the scary Red Dragon Emperor on top of her would kill her easily if she doesn't accept.

When I saw Milttet's resigned nod, I crouched down. I was a bit surprised when I smelled Milttet's smell. Unlike Raynare and Kalawarner who have so much blood stench and men's smell, Milttet was surprisingly fresh from any of that. There was a smell of blood, but only a little.

"How old are you?" I asked Milttet, my voice less cold than before.

"I-I will be 15... n-next September..." Milttet answered with a shaky tone.

"I thought you're older than you look." I stated with an amused smirk.

Looking my amused smirk, Milttet's face showed a weird expression, a balanced mix between fear and irritation.

"H-how rude. I'm as young as my appearance unlike Kalawarner and Raynare." Milttet mumbled lowly, slightly offended.

Hearing that, I felt curious to Kalawarner's and Raynare's actual age. They were like in mid-twenties, but it couldn't be believed with a face value.

"How old are they?"

"Ummm... ano... Raynare is around 70s, if not early eighties, while Kalawarner is more than 200 years old. But, don't tell them I tell you this please. They will become mad and beat me later."

I put a thoughtful mask for a while. There were many things I wanted to hear from Milttet, but I could not ask her now. At least, I should wait until we were in my house.

I moved away from Milttet's back and then crouched down in front of her. Milttet stared at me nervously and waited for my word.

"How about this. I'll put you in coma-like state so you won't feel the excruciating pain when I brand you."

"Uh-huh? Why are you suddenly offering me this?" Milttet asked me with a wary, guarded tone. Her eyes searched something in my eyes.

I kept my cool mask. There was no way I would tell her I suddenly have a soft spot for her. Knowing her actual age has melted the ice in my heart slightly. It made me remember I wasn't a monster. Maybe I was meticulous and heartless when the time called for it, but I wasn't a mad beast hell-bent for destruction and spreading despair.

I did not answer her and immediately put my right index finger on her forehead, between her eyebrows. The tip of my finger glowed red softly. And Milttet was fallen asleep just like that.

"Now, let's start." I murmured softly.

I flipped Milttet's body carefully and laid her on her back. I unbuttoned her Gothic Lolita dress until her pink and black lace brass that hid her AA-cup breasts was shown off. I carefully undid the brass until her left breast exposed. Then, I branded her with the same curse I branded on Kalawarner, albeit more carefully unlike with the elder female Fallen Angel.

The process took more time than with Kalawarner. 2 hours passed when the mark finished. I healed Milttet's chest fully and then put on her dress again. After that, I transported Kalawarner and Milttet to my hidden basement.

When my business here finished, the sun has sunk long ago and the dark sky filled with stars.

Then, I went back to my house without alerting the Gremory group.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

Two days have passed. The devils in this city were going nuts because my disappearance and the state of the abandoned church. I holed in my house with Milttet as my only companion.

Milttet woke up first, six hours after I put her in the coma-like state. Because I was careful when I branded her, Milttet recovered sooner than both Raynare and Kalawarner.

After I arrived back in my house, I immediately branded Raynare with the [Draconian Servitude Curse] and put both Raynare and Kalawarner in Spartan room within the basement. They wouldn't wake up soon, and by my estimation they would wake up next week.

Meanwhile, I gave Milttet one guest room as her personal room when she was awoken. Her disbelief when I did that was quite amusing.

Yesterday, I have heard Milttet's life. To call it a sob story wasn't farfetched. She has never known her parents because she grew up alone in Grigori. She was nurtured until she was 10, and then her training began. It was actually surprising when I found out she was nothing but a trainee, who has yet finished her training. I did not understand what Azazel thinking by sending this trainee with a Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. However, I have an insight that Azazel just passed his command to his underling, and the aforementioned underling commanded these four. I knew Azazel was laid back, lazy and pervert from the light novel. But this was too irresponsible of him.

Currently, I and Milttet have a breakfast in the obnoxiously grand dining room.

"Issei-sama *munch* *munch* *gulp* I never thought you are very good with cooking! *munch* *munch* *gulp* this food is the best! *munch* *munch* *gulp* one hundred, no, one thousand times better than junk food and Grigori's ration I always ate!"

Milttet spoke while munching her meal. Currently, she was wearing a black Pajama with white stars image on it. I have ordered it and Milttet's daily necessities via online shop. Her blond, disheveled hair was untied, falling down below her shoulder. She was energetic after what happened two days ago. Well, I think I have a role on her acceptance with her new life.

You see, I was curious with the experience of having a little sister. And I treated Milttet like one because a whim of mine. When I think about it, it was scary how I decided other's fate because a mere whim. Well... I actually did not care. Dragons do what they want after all.

Though I treated Milttet like a little sister, when it was about serious business I would act coldly around her. I have prepared her training regimen yesterday and it was quite hellish. Milttet paled when she read her training schedule. And she would start training after I dealt with the noisy red haired devil in my school.

"Meh... this is nothing. I wasn't serious preparing this breakfast."

"Gefuu—*cough* *cough* you're not serious? But, this meal is delicious. Heck! It is better than some high class restaurant's food!"

I smirked arrogantly at Milttet surprised face. Yesterday, I just ordered some junk food for us. Today, I was going all out ***rou Emiya in the Kitchen. With Reinforcement Magic I recreated from the **suverse I could prepare something good. I also have [Boosted Gear] to boost ingredients quality into incomprehensible level, making the meal I prepared to be otherworldly. Though, Ddraig always became grumpy whenever he found out his ability used for boosting cooking ingredients.

I stood up after I finished my plate, taking Milttet's attention. I was already clad in Kuoh Academy uniform for male students and red T-shirt. I took my bag insert chair and was ready to go.

"There was something in the fridge if you want a snack. Don't forget to clean the dishes later."

"Yes, Issei-sama. You don't need to worry! And, have a safe trip!"

"Heh, whatever disturbs my trip will be burned into ash."

Milttet gave an awkward grin for my comeback remark. After that, I went to the front door and opened it. I stared at the clear sky for a moment, savoring the last bit peace before I would listen to devil's mad ramble in the school.

[Are you ready for officially entering the supernatural world, partner?]

 _'I'm born ready, partner.'_

[Let's remind them the fearsome power of Red Dragon Emperor once again. Let's shake the world!]

 _'What the hell! What anime you have plagiarized, you old lizard?'_

[Shut the fuck up, Brat! That line was original. Original! I shan't step so low plagiarizing some line from human useless entertainment!]

 _'No way! You're not the creative type!'_

[I'm jack in trade dragon! I can do anything!]

 _'Bullshit!'_

Then, I left my home while arguing with Ddraig along the way.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter's done, faster than the usual. Well, just think this is a gift after I finished my mid-term exam.

bishop the shade: hahaha, thanks for the kind words. :D

Ricc850: hahaha... thanks...

ErzaSmanlovesHalo: nah, I have a plan to bash the gremory siblings. Just you wait until the curtain is lifted. :)

Judgment of the Arbiter: thanks... and you're welcome...

Guest: he has, but he won't strut around like a peacock with his OPness. My MC isn't idiot. He knows if he pisses off a whole faction, there is a chance something bad will happen to him.

Remzal Von Enili: hahaha... you must wait for next lemon. It's still far in the future.

Animeloverq8: well, you can satisfy your curiosity for the former in the next chapter. For Asia, you need to wait.

Lurker: Jajaja ... Traté de mantener algunos decencia, así que mantener la sangre un poco. Me alegro que te guste.

FateBurn: he won't play with them immediately. They still have their uses for the other things. :)

dragonsayianblue: hope this chapter is satisfying. Hahaha... I'm glad my MC seems alive in your eyes.

Raidentensho: nope, I never read it. Maybe I'll try reading it when I have free time. Is the story good? Glad you like it. Unfortunately, I have never watched Jojo's, so I can't comment about it.

War historian: don't worry. They aren't a mere servant for the red dragon emperor. Is being a lab rat satisfied you? Well, I hope it is.

Tobias97: thanks...

Gem Warrior: just wait patiently. I promise it will be good.

DragonMaster128: Making them sex slave just like that feels less sophisticated. Don't worry, I have a plan for them.

GodX: I am not the only one who think like that, huh? Well, I decided Milttet and MC have close relationship before they step into romance. For Kalawarner and Raynare, well, their role already set on stone.

Imperial-samaB: hahaha... thanks for the kind words.

Saberfang Orcalodon: you make me blush, damn it. Thanks any way.

FanatischerLeser: actually, it isn't OP. The reason they explode because they cannot control the sudden over boosted power they got. If the enemy more experienced, it would be a double edged sword for MC. His true OP ability is Penetration, Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flame, and Welsh Dragon's purgatory (my self-made ability for MC)


	14. Chapter 014

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 14**

It was homeroom time, but the Student Council office was packed with students. There were almost two dozen faces in this place and the atmosphere was slightly tense. The source was the small dispute between two childhood friend and rivals. The source of these two high-class female devils was a young man in their school, who was gone missing, presumably dead, for two days.

"If I know you're planning something very underhanded like this, I'll take Hyoudou as my servant myself. I gave you a chance to invite him into your peerage out of courtesy because you're my childhood friend and you're in desperate situation, Rias! Sometimes, you're rash, I know this very well, but I never thought you are this…shallow. If he has become your servant, I will feel a slight regret and light annoyance, but I'll accept it in the end. But now, he is probably dead because you're guiding him like a donkey with carrot and stick towards his own death. You know what I hate the most, with my dream as it is, it is wasting good potential. And because of you, somebody with good potential is wasted like that! Not only you have thrown away my kindness and sacrifice to you like a useless scrap, but you have wounded my pride as Student Council President, who swears to protect the student in this school, as well. The nerve you have..."

It was truly rare for Sona Sitri giving an earful rants filled with poison with high voice towards Rias Gremory, her childhood friend. However, this time was understatement because somebody she covets has gone missing, presumably dead, because Rias Gremory's reckless plan.

Rias looked to the side, not staring back at her best friend eyes because she was annoyed and ashamed. She has never been chided like this, except by her mother. Not even her father or big brother has her before. And there was also the fact she has done something that offended her best friend greatly. Oh, Rias Gremory knew how her best friend has an eye for Issei Hyoudou, but Sona has given her a chance to invite the unofficial second Prince of Kuoh into her peerage out of their long friendship. And now, she has screwed it because her reckless plan.

At that moment, Rias wished she could listen to Akeno's and invited Hyoudou normally, instead of planning to kill him via Fallen Angel's hands. But alas… what happens... happens. There was no way to go back into the past, even with magic. And now she has made a big blunder that threatens her long-life relationship between her and Sona Sitri.

After Sona finished her long, spiteful rants, the SC Office became silent. The room was filled with awkwardness, so thick that could be cut it easily like hot knife through butter.

If only it was a normal student, Sona Sitri would not go ballistic like that. If only it was normal student, Sona would reprimand Rias because her wounded pride as Student Council president

Issei Hyoudou was somebody Sona truly wants in her peerage. Issei Hyoudou has a potential, limitless even. He was really smart, for a commoner he has always been number one in the second year. Always gets straight As in the class. Have a good record in PE. Good comprehension ability. Above average, borderline genius in IQ wise.

*knock* *knock*

The tension was cut by a knocking sound. Sona's and Rias's eyes narrowed at that. There was a barrier that sends away human with subtle mind influence, but somebody has knocked the door. Of course, it made them wary and surprised.

Sona sent a subtle glance to her servants, everybody except Riruko Nimura have similar thought with their [King]. Riruko Nimura was the freshman and the newest servant of [Pawn] belonged to Sona Sitri. Her knowledge of supernatural and its intricacies was still shallow. It was understandable Riruko doesn't know what's truly happens.

Rias also exchanged subtle glance with her servants. And at that moment, everybody was ready for action.

Pushing her glass slightly, "You can enter" Sona then permitted whoever knocked the door for entrance.

The door was opened slowly. What appears behind the door sent a ripple of surprise towards everybody in the room.

Brown hair. Light brown eyes. Tall build that was taller than average Japanese. Handsome face. And sophisticated aura only somebody was born with it. The one who entered the Student Council office was no other than their missing, presumably dead, student—Issei Hyoudou.

"Excuse me... oh, am I disturbing an important meeting between SC and ORC?" The young man asked with light tone. There was no ounce of sorry in his tone.

"Issei, Hyoudou-san?" Sona breathed out in a daze. She was surprised because this was something she could not foresee.

"Eh, Ise-sempai? But..." Riruko also spoke out in surprise. However, a quick glance from Tsubaki Sinra stopped her, silent.

"Yeah. Sorry for the intrusion. I want to report for my absence in the past two days."

"You can sit. I am also curious of your sudden disappearance Hyoudou-san. You have never skipped a class without notice since you enrolled here" said Sona.

Issei sat on the empty seat calmly. His body language showed ease, as if the tension in the room did not bother him. Furthermore, everybody could see clearly how Issei deliberately ignoring the Occult Research Club.

 _'Did he know?'_

That question rang inside several heads in the room. Some already connected the dot that Issei Hyoudou wasn't a normal human. After all, he has ignored a barrier existence outside of SC office.

"Here Hyoudou-kun..." Reya Kusaka put a cup of tea on the table in front of Issei.

And the mysterious young man took a sip elegantly. "Very well down, Kusaka-san. This tea is finely made." Issei praised Sona's [Bishop] with an earnest tone.

When Reya heard it, red tints spread on her pale cheeks. The sudden blood rush was from excitement. She became bashful by Issei's honest praise.

It was an open secret that Issei Hyoudou was more famous, more gentlemanly than Kiba Yuuto. His handsome appearance did not have a girlish aura like Kiba's handsome face. More than that, he has never declined the girls over to go out, unlike Kiba. Though he was the unofficial number one gentlemen of Kuoh, he did not make enemy out of male student population. The secret was in when he was asked out for normal outing by female population. Whenever he was invited, he would drag some male students with him. From her second year servants, Sona found out quite a bit about Issei Hyoudou. In fact, he has turned Tomoe Meguri's taste from younger boy into him.

Besides that, Issei Hyoudou was also famous around freshmen and seniors. For the freshmen, he was known as helpful senior and there was no small amount of female freshmen becoming his fan girls, and the male freshmen respecting him. In the last year circle, Issei was known as a genius because he understands the senior's curriculum, though he was only second year. Sona was aware of that and she has found out Issei had taken advanced degree in mechanic and philosophy in the Tokyo University.

Issei was also close with Student Council and school staff because his helpful nature in maintaining the school's equipment. For Sona who was 100% serious with her job as student council president, Issei Hyoudou was somebody she has taken a quite liking. For a normal human, Issei was like unpolished gem in Sona Sitri's eyes. When she found out he was a [Sacred Gear] holder, Sona's desire in coveting him has grown into a new degree. However, unbeknownst by everyone, they have danced in Issei's tune all along.

Now, Sona found out Issei Hyoudou was more than a normal human. She has become wary of him of course, but her desire to make him join her also grew up.

"Excuse me, Issei Hyoudou-kun..."

Rias Gremory finally opened her mouth. However, Issei still ignored her and sent a polite look to Sona instead. Watching that, Sona held back her smirk and pushed the rim of her glasses slightly.

"So, let we start our business, Kaichou."

Everybody from Occult Research Club narrowed their eyes with Issei's blatant rudeness. The Student Council members showed varying expression: Tsubaki raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Momo Hanakai gave Issei a weird look. Tsubasa Yura has an amused glimmer in her eyes. Tomoe, Reya and Riruko sent a worried glance towards Issei, after all he has offended the scion of Duke Gremory in the room, deliberately nonetheless.

' _Interesting. He deliberately did this… then, he knows about everything it seems.'_ Sona mused in interest. And then, she opened her mouth, giving her answer. "Of course, Hyoudou-san. So, where have you been in the past two days? The school's staff has called your home but there was nobody accepted it."

Of course, it wasn't teacher who called over Hyoudou's household. In fact it was Reya who called over. Issei did not know about the caller, but he knew there was a call yesterday. And the Student Council President did not know that Issei was in his home all along. Their life-tracking spell was bugged by Issei at that day. Though Issei wasn't as good as current Beelzebub, his advanced mind could recreate a bastardized version of the [Kankara Formula], which could affect a normal spell.

"Excuse me, are you ignoring me intentionally, Issei Hyoudou? Aren't you being rude?"

Before Issei could answer Sona, Rias spoke first with affronted tone. Her eyes narrowed in anger. Rias was angry because she was ignored. She was the heiress of House of Gremory; nobody has a gall to ignore her before. It wounded her pride.

Then, that happens.

The temperature in the room dropped as if Sona's big sister unleashed her power. The room has become cold. Everybody could see their breath, condensed into a white fog. The temperature dropped not because an ice element spell or a spell that gives similar effect. It happens because pure, unadulterated intent to kill.

Death. Destruction. Domination. Maim. Tear the body apart. Shed the blood. Crush the innards. Burn to ash. Torture. Rip off the limbs. Mutilation. Brutal Death! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

The more experienced devils in the room could hold back the terror from incomprehensible killing-intent, but they were still affected. Unfortunately, Riruko Nimura, who was only being a devil for few weeks, shook in terror. Her balder has given up and she has leaked unconsciously. Besides Riruko, Koneko Toujou was experiencing something similar with Sona's [Pawn]. However, it was because Koneko's sensitive side—her Nekoshou aspect.

Everybody's wide eyes filled with terror stared at the brown-haired young man. He was the source of the absurd amount of killing intent. His previously polite mask has slipped, replaced by a cold, emotionless mask and dead eyes as if he was a corpse. And he turned his face to Rias Gremory slowly.

Rias took a step back in fear when her eyes connected with emerald irises with black vertical reptilian slit. Those eyes were like gripping her heart, threatening to crush her heart anytime.

Suddenly, the monstrous pressure vanished, as if it was only illusion. But everybody was sure it wasn't illusion. What happened a moment ago was real.

"Riruko-chan…"

"H-h-hai… Is-Is-Issei-sem-sempai."

A shaky tone filled with fear replied back. Riruko stared at Issei's warm, light brown eyes. Rias was taken aback by the quick change.

"Could you go here please…?"

Shakily, Riruko moved towards Issei. Her steps were cautious and conflicted.

Everyone in Sitri's group unconsciously prepared themselves for a sudden confrontation.

When Riruko stood in front of Issei, the brown haired man patted Riruko's head softly, surprising everybody.

"There-there, take it easy Riruko-chan. Sorry if sempai made you afraid. If you want to blame somebody, blame the spoiled little princess over here."

Rias did double take by Issei's words. Her earlier fear left aside, replaced by agitation. She gazed sharply at me, like a courageous calf in front of a starving tiger.

"What did you mean by that, Issei Hyoudou?" Saying this, Rias has forgotten any suffix for Issei's name. But, Issei ignored her.

Issei moved his hand in front of Riruko's drenched skirts, alerting the Sitri group and making Riruko embarrassed and afraid. But, what he does next surprised them. The droplets of stink liquid were extracted out from Riruko's panties and skirts. And then the stink liquid burned into nothingness, not even the stink odor remained. After that he took her wallet and gave many ¥500 coins to Riruko.

"Could you help me buying me two drinks? You can take your time too." Issei put the coins on Riruko's palm.

Riruko sent an inquiry stare towards Sona. When Sona gave her confirmation, she gave Issei timid nod. Issei patted Riruko's head softly, and then his face returned to Rias. At that moment, Riruko immediately went out of the SC Office, too afraid for something that would happen.

"I meant what it entails, little princess." said Issei bluntly towards Rias.

"Stop mocking me! I demand—"

"—a respect from me? In your dream stupid girl. Do you have something that can make me respect you? Your status as my senior? A senior student of high school wouldn't stage a death for her junior. You're only pretending to be a good student while the truths say the otherwise. At least, the other princess is serious with her responsibility. And your status as heiress of Dukedom in the name of Duke Gremory? There are too much flaws in you that make you unsuited for it."

There were gasps from merciless taunt. However, Rias did not ask why Issei Hyoudou knew about this, or what he was, but she was affronted because Issei has ridiculed her.

"Wha...What...what do you mean? Stop spouting nonsense. Speak now or—"

"What? Kill me? A wasted space like you have a gall to challenge me? If that your brother, who was enthroned as the holder of Lucifer's tittle centuries ago, the one of three super devils in existence, and the member of current top-10 strongest being in the world, I'll accept it gladly. Heck, it will be a long, good fight I enjoy. But a delusional, spoiled little girl who uses your family's name and prestige as you wish, while ignoring your responsibility as the scion of House of Gremory, stop your daydreaming and wake up, face the reality little girl. Reality isn't a sunshine and rainbow like how your spoiled, puny brain always imagines."

Rias gaped at me. She was tongue-tied and could not argue back.

Sona and her entire peerage, bar Riruko who was outside, stared at Issei as if he was crazy. After all, he has taunted the current Lucifer in front of his little sister. But, they knew. They knew Issei was strong, scarily strong. The previous heart-shattering killing intent was something which a weak being could not create. Only strong existence could create such potent killing-intent. From However, Rias's brother was also powerful. And he has a gut to taunt the current Lucifer. that, they speculated who was Issei Hyoudou truly. Unfortunately, ORC was filled with hot headed teenagers. Instead thinking and connecting the dot like Sona and her servants, they bared their fangs fearlessly.

"Stop disrespecting my [King], Issei Hyoudou. Don't blame us if we become impolite with you." Akeno Himejima joined the fray. She has a hostile look at me.

"You? A little girl with daddy issue who can't accept reality has guts to challenge me?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh? How can I not know what has been happening in this city? Don't look at me as a blind, oblivious person like your master, Akeno Himejima. I have monitored everything in this city before Duke Gremory and Prince Sitri became 'caretakers' of this city. I even have monitored this city from when Touji Shidou, the exorcist who stationed here before he and his family went to England eight years ago. I also knew what happened in the neighboring city where Himejima clan acting as its protector. My problem is with this spoiled girl, not you. But if you hostile to me, I won't hold back in destroying sadomasochistic, selfish girl like you."

Issei stared at Akeno, dead on the eyes. Her earlier bravado has vanished, replaced by uneasiness. Then, Issei's eyes moved to Kiba and Koneko.

"...and desist your pitiful hostility now, stray kitten and the one of two survivors of Holy Sword Project."

Koneko narrowed her eyes by my word, but Kiba's eyes opened wide by them.

"T-two... but... but..." Kiba whispered softly in disbelief. However, the heat of the moment made everybody ignored Kiba and my words for him.

Issei ignored them and stared back at Rias. The red haired devil expression was conflicted. At the moment Issei diverted his attention from her, her mind has cooled down. She was aware she could not win against him in fight. And she did not want her servants to be harmed too. Issei Hyoudou power was the real deal.

Then, she opened her mouth and said weakly: "Hyoudou-kun, what I have done until you're against me like this?"

Rias tried to find a peaceful outcome between her and Issei Hyoudou. She pulled an innocent act in this farce. She was sure her track was hidden and Issei did not know her actual plan in the past. But alas, Rias Gremory has always been pampered. She was inexperienced and her scheming plan was not that great. Everything she owns was because her doting father and big brother. So far, she hasn't done any notable achievement by herself.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Instead of answering, Issei laughed boisterously.

Unbeknownst by Rias, she has dug her own grave deeper with what she has said.

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 015

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 15**

I stared at Rias Gremory with a ridiculing look. A spoiled, stupid girl like her was not suited to get a respect from me. After all, she was nothing but a selfish princess wannabe who rides the coattail of her family's prestige. It was a shame only Venelana Gremory who kept the leash on her, but because she was only the one person, this spoiled girl became a stereotypical teenager, which rebelled against their parents.

"Are you deaf, little girl?"

"What do you mean, Issei Hyoudou-kun? I don't understand for this enmity you directed to me." With a stiff smile, Rias replied back.

*Snort*—I let out a cold snort, my eyes boring to her skull coldly. "You want to know? Well, I said it before, wasn't I? You cannot keep your innocent mask anymore. Do you think I am oblivious of your plan to kill me?"

"But, I have never had such—"

"—an insidious plan like that, huh? Then, what shall I call your plan in staging my death by Fallen Angel's hands? It wasn't your fault at all?"

"But... there wasn't me. How can you accuse me without—"

[—Rias... are you sure about this?]

Everyone's eyes opened wide by the loud voice echoing in the Student Council office. Akeno Himejima's eyes were the widest one. After all, it was her voice.

My right hand was slightly raised onto the air, paralleling my chest and palm opening wide. Above my palm, a small magic circle smaller than my palm glowed blood red. The voice came from this magic circle.

The day I went out to the fake date with Raynare, I have implemented a multipurpose magical construct inside ORC as a bug. It hid well and has recorded this conversation by my command. I have prepared everything thoroughly and I would not let any argument against me comes out, which will make me like a fool. I have planned for this day long ago; humiliating Rias Gremory thoroughly was must for this story to go smoothly.

The magical recorder continued:

[I do not have any other choice left. This is the only way I can think of.]

That one was Rias's voice. Next would be Akeno's turn again.

[I know by orchestrating his death in their hand, he will give you his loyalty and trust after you reincarnated him. However, how if he finds out about the truth that you are abandoning him to die? Why don't you choose another way with less risk than this?]

[There is the other way to recruit him of course. But... he won't give his trust and loyalty to me immediately. To build up trust between us, as the Master and the Servant, we need time. And time is what we are lacking for...if he finds out about this. It is going to be a problem in the future. I can only hope that my care and affection for him can lessen the impact somehow. I do not need worry about it. After all, my family is known for their affection to their servant. He is going to accept it even though the truth comes out. I am sure of it!]

When the recorder finished, the magic circle vanished. I lowered my hand and stared at Rias's stupefied face. Then, I spoke with a condensing tone:

"I said I always watched over this place before your daddy becomes the 'caretakers' with Prince Sitri, right? Do you think I was bluffing little girl?" I paused for a moment, and then I continued, this one was for baiting Rias. "And to sate your curiosity, I wasn't bluffing when I said I'll enjoy a fight with your overpowered siscon of brother."

"Don't you ever dare disrespect my brother, Issei Hyoudou." With sharp and poisonous words, Rias rebuked my words, falling over my obvious trap.

"Disrespect your brother? Weren't you the one who have disrespected what your brother had fought over in the past Devil's Civil War, little girl?"

I ridiculed her. When I saw her confused look, I continued:

"The current Maous had fought bitterly against their kind centuries ago in the name of reformation of the devil. After the prestigious 72 Pillars of Devil has fallen until only 34 pillars remain in the aftermath of the Great War, the reformers decided it was the time for devil to change their way of life, keeping their survival in the world. Devil has been looked down as a villain since the bygone era. Their way of live in stealing human soul has been seen as threat to the other "righteous" Pantheons. In the other side, the other devil faction, the one you called Old Maou Faction, which wanted to continue the war to avenge their fallen kin in Great War, wanted to fight until the bitter end. Devil faced dangerous dark day at that era. In the end, the civil war happened to ensure devil kind's survival. Don't you think your insidious plan to kill me and turn me into your servant is similar with how the devil of the olden day doing their thing? Do you ever think what you have done is actually no different than what your brother had fought in the past? Do you ever think how hypocrite you were when you told me to stop disrespecting your brother while you were spitting on your brother sacrifice? Think little girl, think! Stop being a selfish girl and think the others beside yourself. I know devil is greedy creature, but the excessive greediness only spells a trouble for you, just what you're facing currently."

Rias bit her lower lips, her blue eyes glimmering with frustration. She could not reply because everything I said was right. I was sure everyone in the room was curious how I knew so much about the supernatural world, but I would not stop. I would not let Rias has a breathing moment to calm her fluctuating emotion. I would push her wrong button ruthlessly until she breaks.

"You're always too excessive with your greediness. You treat your servants with kindness, true, but it is for self-satisfaction, isn't it? You only think the other as long it is suited your need. You have been bathed in luxury so much until you have become heartless and lost your rationality. When something does go against what you want, you can accept it and commit something stupid and irrational that's no different than what devils in the bygone era did. Do you think your family's prestige will forever help you out against the trouble your selfish act has pulled? Do you think your big brother can always keep your safe with his responsibility as a ruler? I'll tell you little girl, the answer is no. There is no to such thing. If you keep how you're always thinking, you're not only putting yourself into dangerous situation. You will drag your servants, your family, or even your brother into something very dangerous. Don't think just because your brother is powerful he has become invincible. There are more scary monsters in this world, which can crush your brother into oblivion easily."

I paused to take a breath. I watched Rias's reaction and saw tears pooled on the corner of her eyes. It was tears of anger and frustration. She could not release her frustration and it condensed into tears. The other, even Sona—a pureblood devil who should know about this fact—focused at my words with rapt attention.

And then, I kept my ruthless, painful exclamation.

"I know the marriage contract between house of Gremory and house of Phenex. It is something which spread over in the underworld. And I am also aware how you're against this idea. But, shouldn't you aware it is your responsibility as a scion of House of Gremory, the heiress nonetheless. The House of Gremory has always faced a bad rumor because their trait of loving servant excessively. At least, the Duke Gremory has House of Marchocias as their defender in the past, but now? The other devil's households look it as weakness. No, not only them! In the supernatural world, the world where the strong rules over the weak and only power that's matter, kindness has always become the synonymous of weakness. And beside your big brother, your household has never produced something noteworthy for devil kind in past few centuries. And because your brother has been enthroned with Lucifer's tittle, in the eyes of the masses his achievements belong to Lucifer line, not Gremory."

I paused for another breath. Talking about the intricacies politic of Underworld was surely made throat sore. However, the glee from ridiculing Rias was worth of the trouble.

"Now, can you think why there is marriage contract between you and third son of House of Phenex, which the status is lower than you? There is because House of Phenex has prestige that surpasses the House of Gremory's. Gremory is a duke and Phenex is marquis in the name only. Why do you think there was a marriage contract between your father and mother? It was because Duke Gremory had always been looked down in this ruthless dog-eats-dog world because their kindness. With the support from the only surviving Great King of 72 pillar, Gremory line would not fall and be forgotten. And Sirzechs Gremory was born and became the noteworthy achievement belonged to Gremory and Bael. But, he is now a Lucifer. All prestige your brother has earned as Gremory is useless! And then, the House of Gremory fell into another predicament, and to get another support the marriage contract between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex happened. It is your job as next Duke of your Household to keep your Household exists."

"The…there…is must be another way! I-I will protect my family's line and prestige! But, I will stay with my decision to abolish this stupid marriage contract!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed because Rias's ridiculous exclamation. "What are you going to do, huh? Are you as powerful as your brother? Do you have blessed mind like Sitri's scion over here? Can you live a torturous life until you reach power needed like current heir of Great King Bael? Can your tears heal grave wound?"

"I…I will become the champion of Rating Game, just like my dream! Yes, I'll make my dream becomes true!" Rias told me strongly, with absolute confidence. But her pooling tears kind of destroyed the image in my eyes.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

After Rias gave me a clueless reply, I sneered at her.

"How long is it until you have enough power to be the champion? The current champion, Deihauser of the fallen House of Belial is strong, an ultimate-level borderline Satan-level in power. How long is it until you reach your dream, little girl?"

"I…I…uh…I…" Rias stuttered and could not look at me in the eyes.

"Decade? Two decades? Century? Two centuries? Do you think that old bunch in the devil council will wait until that long? Your household will lose its prestige before that can happen and House of Gremory will fall into Extra Devil classification, just like the likes of Abaddon and Bune which helped the losing side in the civil war, degraded into the same level as traitor in the eyes of masses."

I gave Rias a ridiculing look and a mocking smile.

Well, of course she could keep her family's name safe if she could gain a Longinus possessor.

In the light novel, Gremory's name was not smeared after the fallout with House of Phenex because the existence of the Red Dragon Emperor as their servant. It was enough reason to give them face and keep their prestige and name safe. However, in this world everything was different.

"And what do you think will happen next? Ridicule. Endless ridicule. The magnificent and kind name of Gremory will be a laughing stock because her heiress cannot uphold her responsibility. Little girl, if you don't want to be married like that, you should disavow yourself from Gremory's family tree, freeing yourself from the engagement. But, of course, you won't dare to do that, won't you? After the lavish, luxurious life for two decades, you won't throw something like that, right? Truly, you are nothing but a delusional, selfish, spoiled little girl. Looking at how pathetic you are, it makes me want to puke…"

"…*sob*…*hiks*…"

Tears finally fell on her white cheeks. Rias's body shook in frustration and anger. She could not take it any longer. Then, she left the Student Council office, running away from me and hiding her shame. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko gave me a last glance before they left too. However, Kiba's look was not a hostile look, it was curious and inquisitive.

"Ano… excuse me. Why are Gremory-sempai and the ORC leaving? I also saw Gremory-sempai crying." Riruko came back with a plastic bag just seconds after Gremory group left the room.

"Don't worry. We have honest adult talk." I answered easily.

"*Snort* an adult talk he said. He has torn Rias's pride apart mercilessly and he said an adult talk?!" Sona grumbled under her breath, but I could hear it clearly.

"Well… it was an adult giving a talk to a little girl. Sometimes, that happens." I joked lightly. Sona gave me incredulous look. "Besides, there is a saying 'never step on sleeping dragon's tail or you will regret it'."

I called over Riruko and took a can while give the other one to her. With a soft "Thank you" and red face she stood back with Sona's other servants. I broke the can's seal and drank it in one gulp. I savored the cool sensation after tearing Rias the new one. After that, I focused my attention back to Sona.

"So, I holed myself in my house in the past two days, preparing for today farce. Thankfully, it went as expected." I shrugged carelessly.

"Wait? What do you mean by 'it went as expected'?" Sona gave me a surprised look.

I gave her a mock affronted look. "Do you think everything happened before is a spur of the moment? To tell you the truth, I always know about something like this will happen. In fact, every word I said before was a carrot and a stick to bait Rias. She is good, but not enough. Besides, her emotion was jumbled and it made easier for me to guide the conversation."

Sona repositioned her glasses while inhaling the air, trying to calm her nervousness after she knew how scary I was in mental warfare.

"It seems you know very well about Underworld and everything about it…"

"Not only the underworld. I know about other pantheons too, except the closed up one like the Heaven Faction. Care to play with me while we are talking? I am sure you have many questions for me."

I used invisible strands of magic to take a Chees board and open it. And the, I set the piece with mine as the black one, with the same trick. From other perception, it was like Telekinesis.

"Sure…" Sona agreed simply.

Before the game started everybody in the Student Council office crowded around us. Tsubaki, Tsubasa and Momo were standing behind Sona, while Reya, Tomoe and Riruka were standing next to me.

Sona took the first move and moved the pawn in front of her King; the typical opening move. Meanwhile I moved my right Knight.

"So, what are you? The White One or the Red One?"

"Well, well, you really do not disappoint me, Princess. You truly have a blessed mind."

"Stop calling me Princess and answer me. Don't kill me with curiosity."

"What are you? A cat?"

Rolling her eyes, Sona ignored my joke and pressed me further for answer. "So?"

"You're not fun… well, the White One with Grigori and he is presumably the strongest White Dragon Emperor in the past, current and the future… at least, my rival isn't somebody weak."

Sone fingers paused for moving her piece, surprised. However, she calmed immediately. "There are many things I want to know from you."

"Shoot."

"Well, the first is about your proclamation that you watch over this city and how you got that recording. My question is; are you planting a bug in my office too? Do you understand I can sue you because you breached my privacy?" Sona gave me a sharp look.

And I smirked at her mischievously. "Why of course, in fact I am not the only one who spies on you, Kaichou."

"Wait? What are—don't tell me!" Sona panicked when my words registered in her mind.

At that moment, a pink colored magic circle glowed in one corner. Sona's expression became stiff and desperate immediately.

"Yep. If my info about your sister is right, she is the other one." I stared the glowing magic circle with a smile filled with expectation.

 **To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 016

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 16**

As Sona showed a desperate, stiff face and her servants showed a confused face, with Ruruko as exception since she only became Devil for short time, I waited the person to appear through the teleportation magic.

A moment later, somebody Sona loved dearly yet always gave her headache arrived.

A beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body, albeit with large breasts. Just like portrayed in the anime; she dresses in magical girl's clothing from "Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven"—an anime from this world but not exist in my previous world—, magic wand and all.

Serafall Leviathan, formerly known as Serafall Sitri, is the current Satan with the title of "Leviathan" and Sona Sitri's older sister. She is the Satan in charge of foreign affairs.

I recalled the Intel I have about her. She was the opposite of Sona, who acts serious. Serafall is cheerful and possesses a childlike personality, which is evidenced when she addresses everybody with affectionate suffix in the end of their name. She also has a deep sister complex, and has a tendency to get her sister into embarrassing situations.

However, the new generation devils never knew Serafall was the mirror image of her sister before the civil war, serious and all. Then again, war was always something nasty. And to keep one sanity check, everybody dons a unique, strange mask. It wasn't PTSD, but it was a way to cope with the strain from stress and forget the horror.

Serafall is the older sister of Sona Sitri and the oldest sibling of the Sitri Family. During the war between the Old Satan Faction and Anti Satan Faction, she was part of the Anti Satan Faction that opposed the Old Satan Faction, which ended in their victory, and she was eventually promoted to the position of Satan Leviathan centuries ago, losing her right as the heir of the Sitri Clan in the process.

Unlike Sirzechs Gremory who keeps the order in the underworld solely for his close peoples' sake—family and all, Serafall truly tried hard to maintain the illusion of peace for everybody's sake, because deep down, she doesn't want the new generation experiencing the tragedy and bloodshed like what she has experienced. Though she was a devil, she has considerate heart as a woman. Truly, she is a fine specimen.

However, a true selfless person is something not existed in this cruel world. Everybody always has selfishness in their heart, moreover if it was a devil. A truly selfless devil is not existed. Though Serafall keeps the devil faction safe from the outside influence, it was still for her own satisfaction.

"Yahoo~ your lovely miraculous magical girl Levia-tan is here! Beware you villainy-kun! Levia-tan won't let you harm a single strand of So-tan's hair." Exclaiming that before her teleportation magic circle could disappear; Serafall did many cute poses, which flashed off her white with pink strips panties for me to feast.

"Eh? A real life magical girl? Who's that?" Ruruko, who wasn't aware of the newcomer's identity, asked. Her expression was priceless.

"She's the current Maou Leviathan and also Kaichou's elder sister." Tsubaki answered.

"Eeeeh? The Maou Leviathan? Kaichou's elder sister?" Ruruko let out a startled sound. But, a stern look from Tsubaki made her silent.

I stared Serafall from head to toe with a calm mask. To be honest, she was hundreds times cuter than the image my spy have given me, or the illustration in the Light Novel. She exuded unearthly cuteness and her petite body with massive busts enhanced it with a seductive presence. Basically, instead of innocent cuteness a preteen usually has, Serafall has seductive cuteness that makes the onlookers want to sink their fangs and claws to her. I wasn't an exception. Well, she is a devil after all.

However, I remembered the reason why she is the Maou who is in charge of foreign affairs. She has a good persuasion skill and her cheerful mask was something that leads the conversation into her tune.

I moved from my seat to Serafall through the slow world. As I did that, Serafall's eyes caught my fast movements and her eyes opened wide. But alas, she was taken aback and I already entered her personal space before she could pull herself.

That speed was not my fastest speed, if I went all out the world would feel like it stopped dead on its track. Besides the absurd speed I could move with my power, I also used a supplementary magic to help my perception. This supplementary magic is something I invented after I remembered **tsugu Emiya's Acceleration and the accelerated world in **cel World.

There was always a lag between body movement and perception in high speed movement. The only way to fix is with experience. But I could not accumulate enough experience with how fast this world progressed. I have the other things I must do. In the end, I used this supplementary magic to help my perception while my body moved in fast speed.

"Dammit! I have read the information about you but the picture doesn't give a justice with the real deal. You're cuteeeee~ oy, Kaichou, can I take your sister back! I like her! Her sheer cuteness makes me want to take her as my pet! Let me bring her to my house! Don't worry. I'll treat her right, three meals with extra desserts and a comfortable bed! Okay! Let me bring her back!"

I said that aloud with a childish, baby voice as I hugged Serafall with abandon and snuggled my cheek on her smooth, lovely cheeks. My limbs locked on her body on the perfect places so she would not break off from my hug suddenly.

Sona and her servants were surprised by the sudden development. They gaped at my direction. Meanwhile, Serafall's body froze, her smile becoming stiff for a split second, before it looked natural once again.

As I hugged Serafall, I utilized a trick Ddraig has taught me in the past; how to establish pecking order with sheer intimidation. I did not know what kind of hallucination Serafall's brain showed to her, but I could be careless. What important is the outcome, not the process.

It was just like a killing intent but different at the same time. Instead of giving a strong intent to kill, this trick lets the target knows I am far, far stronger than the target. Whatever the target tries, it is futile and meaningless against absolute power of Heavenly Dragon in their prime. Well, Ddraig and Albion was a monster in their prime. They did not fear other with exception of Ophis and the ultimate existence AKA Red Dragon of Apocalypse and the Beast of Apocalypse.

"Excuse me, Hyoudou-kun. However, I cannot let you take my sister to your home, as a pet nonetheless. After all, she is the current Leviathan of Devil Faction."

With an annoyed look, Sona told me that. At that moment, I smelled worry and nervousness from Serafall's for her sister's sake. However, with how good actor she was, her cheery expression and body language did not give a hint. And yet, I could easily find out with my superb draconian smelling sense.

I patted Serafall's head softly and sent a pout towards Sona. Thankfully, Serafall understood my subtle gesture to stay calm and go along in this little farce.

"You're not fun, So-tan." I spoke playfully.

"Stop calling me that!" Sona snapped at me in irritation. Then, she continued with soft whispers: "Mou, this is because Onee-sama calling me that, now he will look me down because that stupid pet name."

"Hueee... I know So-tan loves her big sis. Is the time finally comes. Is the time for our sisterly love shines! Huwaaaa! Levia-tan is so happy that she wants to tell the whole world how happy she is!" said Serafall with fake tears falling on her cheeks. She has stopped struggling in my embrace and let me snuggle on her soft body.

"Onee-sama! Please stop this stupidity at once!" Sona shouted towards Serafall with a red face and pooling tears on the corner of her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Hahahaha... I have read about your siblings' interaction, but I never know it is this refreshing." I laughed lightly, infuriating Sona even more.

I shifted my posture slightly. With my arms circled around Serafall's thin waist, I brought her to my seat like an oversized Teddy bears. And then, I put Serafall on my laps. Then, I moved my bishop, taking down Sona's Rook on the board.

Sona's eyebrow rose slightly as she watched me and Serafall. She was curious to why her sister let me treat her like that. Meanwhile, the other SC members watched dumbfounded because how brazen I treated the Maou Leviathan.

"Now is your move, Kaichou."

"Uh... right."

Sona took her own Bishop and moved it to corner my Knight. It was interesting move, but alas, she faced me. I could easily predict her move.

"Uhum... let's back to the topic. I hope you take whatever you put in my office Hyoudou-kun." Sona told me that with a sharp look.

"Yup-yup! Only, I, Levia-tan, So-tan's beloved older sister, can spy on her 24/7~"

"You're not! You will take your thing from my office too, Onee-sama!"

"Mou... So-tan, you're not fun!"

Sona blinked when two different voices spoke that. Serafall also tilted her head to look at me from the corner of her eyes. And I stared down at Serafall's eyes with light smile. In those blue eyes, I saw curiosity, intrigue, and hint of fear.

"Ne, ne, do you think Issei-sempai and Leviathan-sama is very close? Do they have met before?"

"I don't know..."

Tomoe and Reya exchanged words as they watched me.

"You two seem... close. Have you met before?" Sona asked in curiosity.

"Nope..." I and Serafall answered at the same time. And we popped the "p" in our words at the same time too.

"Are you sure?" Pushing up the rim of her glasses, Sona gazed at us sharply.

"Neverrr..." I and Serafall replied back, again, at the same time. We rolled our tongue at the same time too.

Serafall took a peek towards me from the corner of her eyes. That time, her eyes slightly narrowed. Again, I gave her calm smile. I pulled her body closer to me and I secretly enjoyed her soft ass cheeks on my crotch.

I have read the report about Serafall thoroughly until I could see what she would do next when she dons her childish mask. I wouldn't dare acting brazenly like that without perfect knowledge of my... target.

Yes, Serafall Leviathan and Sona Sitri was my target. I planned to pull them into my side. Sona has a bright mind that could help me in the future while Serafall was a Maou in charge of foreign affair. Those two was important pieces on the board in this early stage.

"Are you sure, you two never met before?"

I and Serafall shook our head together, my head moving right and left mirroring Serafall's movement.

"Haaaaaah..." Sona let out a tired, resigned sigh. Then, she focused on the board and she found she was in pinch. "I don't care… just take whatever you two put in my office or I will destroy it if I find it by myself."

Instead of listening to Sona, I and Serafall ignored her.

"Ne, ne, Villainy-kun, aren't you afraid angering Sirzechs-chan when you make Rias-chan crying before? Sirzechs-chan is very, very scary you know! He and Ajuka-chan are Top-10 strongest beings for a reason you know!"

Serafall asked me suddenly while her wand poked my nose softly. Her eyes glimmered with pure curiosity. She was aware she could not win against me, but she knew how scary Sirzechs could be. The gap in power between a mere Satan-level and member of top-10 was a dimension apart. Adding Ajuka in, they were known as perfect duo in the civil war with Sirzechs as the spear tip and Ajuka as the pole that supports Sirzechs.

With how close we were looked in the eyes, of course Sona and her peerage believed we have met before. But, the truth was in the contrary. We truly haven't met in the past. Well, I have read about her in the Light Novel in my previous life, but it was different.

"Hmmm... if that's only Sirzechs, then I will have a field trip with him. However, if we put Ajuka in... well, that can be quite problematic. Unlike Sirzechs who's fighting with both intellect and strength like a stereotypical fighter, Ajuka is somebody who uses his brain in fight. The likes of him and Azazel the Scapegoat are annoying to fight as the match dragged on. However, I'm confident because they are not the only one who fights with their mind, I can also fight like them... well, it is not like I boasting my mind though."

I moved my Knight to take Sona's Queen. Watching Sona's serious and desperate expression, she was aware she would lose, but her pride forces her to not give up the match before it takes conclusion.

"Heee... aren't you arrogant, villainy-kun? But you nailed the role of villain very well you know?"

"It isn't like I act arrogantly like those stupid vermin who can't back up their arrogance. Besides, you know well what I mean right?" I gave Serafall a playful wink. She replied with a cute pout.

"That's it... I lose!" Sona exclamation stopped my conversation with Serafall. Sona stared on the board with a dazed expression. Around us, Sona's peerage stared on the board in disbelief.

However, I and Serafall focused with our conversation. I was aware Serafall was probing me, trying to find out how much of a threat I was.

"So…which side you are on?"

"I am in no one side. Dragons always do what they want. We are just carefree beings like that."

"Heee… you act like a Gary-Stu anime character. Usually, audiences don't like that kind of character because they are dull~"

"Heee… do I look like that? I think I nailed a villainous character perfectly?"

"Yep. You're really looked like villain." Serafall nodded sagely. "Villainy-kun, do you want to be the last boss for my TV show? It is going to be awesome! The miraculous magical girl Levia-tan keeps the world's peace from the threat of Villain Dragon Emperor! It's awesome, isn't it? Tell me what do you think?! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well, it seems fun. Let me consider it…"

"That was promise! I'll wait your acceptance. Don't make Levia-tan waits too long!" Then, she put a pensive look and gave me a look. After that, she said something surprised all of us: "Ne, ne, do you want to join my peerage?"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Sona and her peerage immediately raised their voice in surprise. Though I was surprised, I just stared towards Serafall with a calm smile.

 **To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 017

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 17**

"Ne, ne, do you want to join my peerage?"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Though I was surprised slightly, I kept my calm smile as I stared at the Maou Leviathan.

To tell you the truth, I felt a little bit complicated inside. In one side, Serafall was the most liked character in DxD the series. In fact, I took a liking towards her character in the past. If I was normal people, I would accept her invitation without thinking. Unfortunately, I must decline.

"Well, if you have a piece to reincarnate me into Devil, then why not?" I told her with a calm voice, my smile not wavering.

I was sure Serafall knew about it well. Though [Evil Piece] set Ajuka created is good, but it has limits. It cannot reincarnate Buddha or powerful Gods. Though I am neither Buddha nor Gods, I had unlocked Y Ddraig Gosh's full power. My current power is amongst the strongest beings in this world.

"Humm~ hum~ hummm~"

Humming a mysterious tune with melodious voice, Serafall summoned her [Evil Piece] set.

I was surprised when I listened to her voice. Her voice was beautiful, like Siren's, or Mermaid's. I enjoyed that dauntingly beautiful tune as Serafall took all of her [Evil Piece] with fake clumsiness. It was a shame she wasn't my woman…yet. I would enjoy her voice more if she was my woman. My desire to take Serafall rose significantly by that.

When Serafall's set was laid on the table beside the normal Chees pieces, I saw it was almost unused, only her [Rook] has been used. It was for reincarnating Behemoth centuries ago.

Serafall narrowed her eyes as no one of her Pieces gave reactions. "Mou~ it is a shame I cannot reincarnate Villainy-kun…" With a fake sulky tone, Serafall said that. However, she already knew about this. This was nothing but a farce.

Meanwhile, Sona has a disbelieving expression. Just like me who knows the truth of Maou's set, Sona must've been told by her sister, Serafall. The first set of [Evil Piece] Ajuka has completed, was unlike the current set spread over the underworld.

"Haaah… if Onee-sama's pieces weren't responding towards you, then there is no way my piece can turn you into devil." said Sona with a regretful tone.

"Noooo! So-tan is sad! Levia-tan wants to cheer up little So-tan, but it is impossible because Levia-tan cannot do anything! Whyyyyy! Whyyyyy when Levia-tan finally has a chance to show her sisterly affection to her beloved So-tan, the world always denies it! Screw you world! In one of these days, I shall return the Ice Age! Mark my words!"

"Onee-sama! Please be prudent! If you really bring back the Ice Age, many factions will hunt you for sure!"

These sisters said something scary.

I put a thoughtful mask. Then, I took one [Pawn] from Serafall's set on the table. And put Serafall's body on the floor. At that moment, Serafall let out a relieved sigh.

'Structural Analysis…' I intoned in my mind. Immediately, a small, red colored magic circle appeared on the base of the piece. It rose slowly, scanning the small thing in my palm.

"Ne, ne, Villainy-kun… what are you doing?" Tilting her head cutely, Serafall asked me that. Her blue eyes glimmered with curiosity and wariness, though the curiosity outweighed her wariness.

I ignored her and continued scanning the small, little thing. The information entered my mind like a flood. I greeted my teeth because how much the secret it has. My forehead drenched by sweats.

"Hyoudou-kun? Are you alright?"

"Villainy-kun! Villainy-kun, are you okay? You won't explode suddenly, right?"

"Issei-kun? Snap it out!"

"Sempai! Sempai!"

Many concerned voices called me, but I ignored them. I focused digesting the absurd amounts of information from the [Evil Piece]. I did not know how long I was like that, but when it was over I took a big inhale and laughed out loud.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh?"

"Huh? What's it? What's it? Why villainy-kun's laughing creepily? Did he plan to take over the world? Has he been pulled into the dark side?"

Sona and Serafall showed a confused face, mirroring each other. At that moment, they were truly looked like sisters.

I threw the Evil Piece on the air slightly and caught it in a strong grip. Then— "[Balance Break]…" I activated my [Balance Breaker]. However, what I activated wasn't the normal one; it was the sub-species I have created—[Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Essence].

Instead of exploding out, the power of heavenly dragon imploded in. I have created this sub-species Balance Breaker because I really did not fancy the bulky armor created from Ddraig's draconian power. I have trained my body madly to complete this sub-species, harsher than Sairaorg Bael's training. My body could explode into mess of gore if my physical body could not contain the power of this sub-species.

The thin, red colored aura covered my body. My outwards appearance changed slightly. Red lines intersecting on my skin, creating scale patterns; my brown hair grew longer and turned blood red; my nails and canines elongated into sharp claws and fangs; my irises turned green with vertical, black-colored reptilian slit; emerald gems appeared on the back hands, below the elbows, upper arms, torso and knees like a protrusions. This was the appearance of my sub-species [Balance Break]. Instead of externalizing it, I internalized Ddraig's power.

"Red Dragon Emperor, what are you planning?"

A serious, sharp question cut the tension. Serafall has put away her childish mask and she stared at me with wary and serious expression. However, I could see hesitance and nervousness in her blue eyes. She was aware I was stronger, but she acted strong for her sister's sake.

I just gave Serafall quick glance, and then focused to the piece in my hand.

"Boost…"

[Boost]

Following my word, the emerald jewels protruding on my body lit up. Then, mechanical sounds echoed in the room like a broken recorder.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

7 times, I have been boosted 128 times. It happened in less than a second.

Because I internalized Ddraig's power and aura, nothing leaked out except the thin red hue around my body. With this sub-species, the weaker individual in the room wouldn't be crushed by absurd power I have. This power was good in hiding my true power.

"…Transfer…"

[Transfer]

"Red Dragon Emperor, what are you really doing?" Serafall asked again, but this time her tone filled with curiosity.

I transferred the 128 boost into a concept of [Value] in Serafall's [Evil Piece]. The piece glowed brightly, the light escaping through the gaps in my fist.

When the process finished, I opened my fist and put the now [Mutation Evil Piece] on the table, a smug smirk on my face. And I stared at Serafall's gaping face. Serafall wasn't the only one; Sona also gaped in disbelief by what I have done.

"I-Impossible…"

"Absurd! No way! This is crazy! Dragon-kun, how did you do it? My [Pawn] has become a [Mutation Piece]! Ne, ne, what were you doing? Tell me! Tell me!"

"What I have done is boosting the concept of [Value] in evil piece. I have scanned the [Evil Piece] and found out many things hidden in it. Really, Ajuka has my respect for such ingenious little thing… he can be called a god with what he has created."

With how arrogant I was, it was hard for me to praise and respect somebody else. However, Ajuka was really something.

"Wait! You were reverse-engineering the [Evil Piece]?"

"Yep…" I answered Serafall's question with a light nod.

"Then, you can create your own [Evil Piece]?"

I shook my head. "I understand the process, but I don't have the material to create one and the process takes long time to create one. I believe Ajuka has created a fixed equation to mass produce the set of [Evil Piece]. Different type of piece has different trait that needs long time to create. Truly, the Maou Beelzebub has a mind I can respect." I stared at Serafall and continued: "Besides I don't have the use for [Evil Piece]. So, don't worry about it. I won't mass produce this and sell it in underground market."

Though the idea of recreating [Evil Piece] to bolster dragon population was tempting, I put away that idea for now. Too much reincarnated dragon would screw over my plan. Besides, with how I turned the others into dragon so far, I could reap another benefit too. I was sure you know what I mean…

Serafall gave me a doubtful look, searching any deceit. When she found none, she nodded with a cheery smile, satisfied. Then, her blue eyes glimmered with a mischievous glint.

"So, you know everything about [Evil Piece's] secret, right? Tell me! Tell me, villainy-kun! Ajuka-chan was always stingy and never told me anything! You must tell me!"

"Hahahaha… no way! If the creator keeps many things in that thing as secret, I can't tell the others too. Besides, Ajuka has gained my respect and I will respect the wish of somebody who gained my respect." I stuck out my tongue at Serafall playfully.

"Hyoudou-kun… do you know when you stuck out your tongue with such scary appearance, it looks really ridiculous?"

I stared owlishly at Sona. She took a step back in reflect and fear. She was right, I was still in my balance breaker state and my appearance was quite scary. Then, I laughed again. "Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Now, he looks scarier… I never thought Issei-sempai is scary like this…" Ruruko muttered under her breath. The others nodded towards her assessment.

"E-Excuse me… Hyoudou-kun…"

I stopped my laugh and turned my attention to Sona. My face showed a calm mask, but inwardly I smirked. I knew what she wants. After all, this was also following the script I have prepared.

"Could you… could you…Mutate my piece too?"

This time, I showed my smug smile.

"Hueee… Villainy-kun shows a cliché villainy-smile! So-tan! Stop that! You will make a deal with devil, no an eldritch abomination! As your beloved big sister, I won't let you sell your soul to this Villain Dragon Emperor!"

"Oy, kettle! Stop calling a pot black!" I shot back towards Serafall, but she ignored me and jumped on to Sona, taking advantage over Sona's lowered guard.

"Onee-sama! Please stop that! Besides, I don't need Hyoudou-kun to mutate all my pieces. I am satisfied if he can mutate one. Though it is only one piece, Mutation Piece is something precious!" Sona tried to pry Serafall from her. But alas, Serafall has latched on her body tightly. There was no way she could pry Serafall off. Resigning herself, Sona turned her attention back to me. "Beside, you won't ask something absurd as repayment, right?" She asked with well hidden nervousness.

"Hmmm… let me think about it…" I put a thoughtful expression.

At that moment, Sona became more nervous. When I wanted to tease her more, her overprotective big sister butted in immediately.

"Mou~ villainy-kun! Levia-tan is the only one who can tease So-tan! Back off! So-tan is mine and mine only! Go away, you bully!" With a fierce mask like a threatened cat, Serafall said that to me.

I waved my hands in mock surrender. Then, I stared towards Sona with my business mask.

"I can do it, but you will owe me one big favor, and you must keep how I can mutate [Evil Piece] as secret." I said that seriously.

"But… you understand I cannot keep it as a secret to Devil's council, right? Maybe I can forget how you make Rias crying when I meet Sirzechs later, but this one is my job and responsibility." Serafall spoke with serious face. And I nodded towards her.

"If those old fossils in your council, I don't care. Do as you wish. Speaking of which… I don't know you have fallen for me… you try to keep me safe from Maou Lucifer's wrath." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively towards Serafall.

"Mooo… Don't say that aloud. You make me embarrassed... Of, course… anything for you my darling~ te-he—" Serafall joked back, her tongue sticking out.

"They are flirting, right?"

"Yes, they are flirting."

"Is this really their first time meeting?"

In the background, Reya, Tomoe and Ruruko exchanged words with half-lidded eyes holing on my skull. Those looks gave me a sense of discomfort somehow.

"Haaaaah…" Sona let out another tired sigh, breaking my momentum with Serafall. "Excuse me for disturbing you two, but can you mutate my piece now, Hyoudou-kun? I have thought over and accepted your proposal."

"Give me the piece…"

Sona immediately summoned an antique, finely crafted box. Her [Evil Piece's] case. Then, she took a [Knight] piece left. Her pieces only left single [Knight] and 7 [Pawns]. When I saw that, I shook my head.

"No, give me one of your 7 [Pawn]."

"Huh? But…"

"You have interest to reincarnate Saji Genshirou, right?"

"How did you… forget it! I asked something oblivious. About that, why were you asking?"

When Sona told me that, I caught a happy glimmer in Momo's eyes. She was really in love with the pervert. But alas… I planned to drag Momo's crush through the mud in front of Sona and Serafall.

"Well, that closed pervert is the holder of [Absorption Line]; it holds the upper part of Poison Black Dragon's mutilated soul."

"A closed Pervert?" Sona asked me with a disturbed face.

"Yep. Do you know he has librarian fetish and you're his fapping material? Heh, in fact, his dream is to impregnate you." I told Sona bluntly with an amused chuckle.

Sona's face turned into a disgusted expression. The others stared towards me with weird looks, wondering how I knew that. Mome's gaped towards me in disbelif. Serafall, in the other hand…

"Who's this Saji Genshirou?! I don't care if he has the [Absorption Line] or a Dragon King himself! No one molesting my So-tan! Only me who can molest my So-tan! Villainy-kun! Bring me to this Saji-person! Let me freeze his balls, cut open his stomach and turn his innards into ice block! I'll show him why I am the Maou Leviathan! No one can molest my innocent So-tan without my permission, even though it is in his mind!"

Though Serafall's shout sounded childish, her appearance was contrast with her tone. Her eyes were cold and the temperature around her dropped at rapid pace.

"Onee-sama! Please calm down! Mou! Hyoudou-kun, stop baiting my Onee-sama's anger already!"

I chuckled in amusement as Sona tried to calm Serafall. In the end, Sona resigned to her fate and let Serafall latched on her body like a koala on the bark. After Serafall calmed down, Sona continued our discussion.

"So, you mean I should use the Piece you will mutate to reincarnate him into my servant?"

"Yes. Although he is a closet pervert and always imagines impregnating you in his mind—" Serafall's body shook and her bloodlust skyrocketed. "—he has potential. With the existence of a piece of Vitra's mutilated soul, you need more than one Piece. If you raise him correctly, he will become powerful famous in the future."

"So… it is like that…"

Sona put back the [Knight] Piece and took a single [Pawn] piece. I accepted it and mutated it like how I did before. After that, I gave back the now mutated piece to the owner and deactivated my sub-species [Balance Breaker]. Sona stared her Mutated piece with complex expression. She just got a mutated Piece and yet she would use it soon. Moreover, it would be used to turn a pervert who fantasize her… I pity her, really.

"By the way, Levia-tan…"

"Kyaaaa… Villainy-kun called me with my cute nickname! What's it? Do you want to push me down? Are you thinking something naughty to this innocent Levia-tan? Nooooo! So-tan, save me! The Villain Dragon Emperor wants to do ecchi thing to me!"

"Shut up!"

"Uheee!"

I blinked as Sona bonked her sister's head in reflex. Her eye fixed towards her mutated piece with longing and miserable expression. I wasn't the only one; everybody also stared at Sona in surprise.

I cleared my throat before continued. "About that mutated piece, you owe me a favor too."

"Heeee! How? I don't ask you to do it! Heck, you used my piece as a lab rat! No way, I don't owe you anything!"

"Are you planning to not repay your debt? Isn't devil always repaying her debt? Do you want to have your name dragged through the mud because you're ignoring your debt?"

And yes… I blackmailed the Maou Leviathan…

"Nooooo! Stop guilt-tripping me! Don't use that overhanded tactic to me! Villainy-kun! You're truly evil! Evil! An evil eldritch abomination!"

"A debt is a debt. You must pay it if you owe one." I moved to the door, ignoring a complaining Maou. However, before I could open it, Serafall's threat stopped me.

"Heeey! Stop! Don't go! I have forgotten what you have done to Rias. If you keep putting me into a debt, I'll tell Serzechs-chan about it!"

I gave a last glance back, and then I spoke calmly.

"Tell him, I don't care. I will enjoy our fight…"

After that, I opened the door. Just before I closed the door behind me, Serafall shouted for the last time:

"You Villain Dragon Emperor! I wish you will die bitten by dog!"

I chuckled by Serafall's childish threat, and then I shouted back:

"The dog will be scared shitless and run away before it can bite me…"

After that, I moved away from the Student Council office with a smug smile, very satisfied. My plans other than tearing Rias's pride apart were success. I have pocked two favors from the Sitri siblings. Though there was something that did not go like I have foreseen, the outcome still gave me advantage.

All in all, everything is good.

 **To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Finally… the meeting with Sona, her peerage and Serafall is finished. Hope you like it. About Serafall's thought about our MC and the aftermath of their meeting for SC members, you will find out in the next.

Animeloverq8: to be honest, I plan to give different impression between MC and each harem member as a couple. MC/Aika: a loose shameless couple, MC/Serafall: fun-serious couple as well as many dramas in it, etc. Hope you like it.

GodX: no problemo. About the update, I'll try at least once in 24h, if I don't have important business.

547506: duh, sera-tan is in the harem list. Of course she will be with MC later. For the second question, I hope my AN is enough to satisfy your curiosity.

Tsunashi777: thanks and you're welcome. I'll pass the obvious statement of your review. For the politic, I think MC will mess in it for shits and giggles. This MC is quite arrogant and likes to piss off other people he doesn't respect. About Sona character development, you just need to wait ;)

bishop the shade: it was only a farce. Sera knew MC is more powerful than her, she just want to check it by a whim. Besides, I see Serafall character as somebody who will do something useless for shits and giggles.

Naruto x hinita: uh, what?

Lurker: No se preocupe. Usted era cierto, la realidad es un lugar duro. Bien, estoy contento de mi historia todavía le satisface. Espero que este capítulo sigue siendo buena en sus ojos. gracias.

Shikkokuakushintei: hey! Can I quote those words from Marcel? About Rias and Riser, just you wait what will happen in the future. Thanks for the rants ;p

FateBurn: I hope this chapter's satisfying.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you…

johnsontaiwo57: I don't think so. It is stated that Zekram Bael is the creator of the power of destruction. The Great King Bael didn't have power like that. Besides, there was a lore that 72 pillars of Ars Goetia is actually a place for the forsaken gods and goddess from other pantheon like Goddess of the Moon Gremory, Bael/Beelzebub in which was actually Melkat, a god of strom, etc. I don't think Lucifer spawned them, it's likely he united the 72 pillars and became the King of 72 Pillars. Well, I plan this story to have looooooong story line. So, every relationship will be written in detail. Don't worry.

RizomataNyan: Thank you very much.

DragonMaster128: I hope this chapter's satisfying.

Judgment of the Arbiter: Thank you and you're welcome…

Magicman07: Naw… this is better than being a true gary-stu… Hahaha OP Siscon won't like it at all…

wildman90: Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Imperial-samaB: I'm glad you like it… :D

Master of Dragons God: Thanks…

Sonicdude8: Well, you're not the only one. Many love Levia-tan!

War historian: Hahaha… that was interesting idea. Can I use it :p I know what you feel, I have pervert girl friend in my literature club too. She always talks about smut, smut, smut and sex in our literary enjoyment discussion. -_-

Ricc850: I hope this chapter was satisfying.


	18. Chapter 018

The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 18**

"The dog will be scared shitless and run away before it can bite me…" The confident, bordering arrogant, comeback echoed from the other side of the double door of the Student Council Office.

Several seconds passed, the atmosphere was tense. The aftereffect of Issei little stunt was still lingering in the air, the silence in the Student Council Office reminded everybody of a graveyard.

Each individual in the room was busy with their own thought. Sona Sitri kept staring her Mutated Piece with a forlorn look, feeling complicated. Serafall kept clinging on her little sister, her face showed a serious mask and her eyes narrowed, but everybody ignored that because they were deep in thought. Each one of Sona's Servants put on a thoughtful or complicated mask. Tsubaki and Tsubasa have a thoughtful expression on their face, while the rest of Student Council members have complicated mask on their face.

The [Queen] and the [Rook] of Sona couldn't stop thinking about the enigma which is known as Issei Hyoudou. They have known Issei for more than a year, they were same student in the same school and have some interactions in the past, but they never thought Issei has such earth shattering secret. What they have witnessed a while ago made the curious of the Red Dragon Emperor. He was like a box of mystery; though he has showed his secret, their intuition told them it was only a tip of a massive iceberg. Issei was still hiding more than what he has shown to them. It made them curious, a plain curiosity a teenager in their age usually owns. There was also wariness and apprehension from Issei absurd power. To think somebody with such power, hiding under their nose without alerting them for a year, gave them uneasy feeling. They were curious about Issei and their curiosity pushed them to find more, but they were aware it wouldn't be an easy task. Nevertheless, they wanted to know more about the Red Dragon Emperor—they wanted to know the true him, not the mask of normal human teenager he always used in the past. As they thought over these, they were unaware their thought was mirroring each other.

Reya, the [Bishop]. Tomoe, the [Knight]. And Ruruko, the [Pawn]. These three maidens have complicated expression on their face. To say they were shocked by what has happened was putting it mildly. They were conflicted by their romantic interest and crush towards the Red Dragon Emperor. To find out their crush hiding something big like that was earth-shattering. It made them questioning Issei. Just who—what is Issei Hyoudou actually? Which is the true Issei, the kind, considerate, fun, and overall perfect young gentleman they know or the scary, vindictive, ruthless, powerful and mysterious Red Dragon Emperor from before? They wanted to know, they felt restless and wanted to ask the subject himself, but they were afraid after his show a while ago. In the end, Reya and Tomoe decided to confront the Red Dragon Emperor and find the truth from the subject own mouth when they have time, while Ruruko was still nervous and confused what she should do.

Momo, the second [Bishop] of Sona Sitri, has a complicated expression on her face too, which was like Reya's, Tomoe's and Ruruko's. The reason of Momo complicated expression was different reason from her comrades'. She was surprised, annoyed, angry and frustrated by the shameful truth of her crush; Saji Genshirou. She was also annoyed by Issei since he was the one who has shown her crush disappointing secret. In the other hand, Momo also felt bitter relief as she found out the true reason why her crush unnoticed all hints she has dropped under his nose. It was very disappointing to find out her crush actually loves and fantasizes woman who's not her. After contemplating for a while, she decided to find the truth from Saji own mouth.

"So-taaaaan~ why are you ignoring your Onee-chan like this! Uuuh… this crushing feeling I feel, is this jealousy? Nooo! How can I feel jealous towards an Evil Piece! This is that Villain Dragon Emperor fault! Mark my word you evil doer, this miraculous Magical Girl Levia-tan will send the justice you deserved!" Serafall shouted childishly while she shook the body of her entranced sister.

Serafall antic snapped Sona and everyone else out of their trance. With a tired sigh, Sona pocketed her Piece and turned her attention towards her big sister.

"Onee-sama, please stop it. It is very unsightly for one of four Devil King to act like that. And please release me at once!" Sona tried to release herself from her sister strong grip. It was arduous task since Serafall latched on her body like a glued stamp-post. Thankfully, she could release herself after she forcefully pushed Serafall away.

"Mouuuu~ So-tan is meany!" Serafall whined and sulked like little child. She pouted, her lower lip quivered, tears pooled in the corner of her wide, round eyes. Somehow, Serafall face was more pitiful than the face of a kicked puppy. It was surreal sight for a Devil King to have such pitiful expression.

However, Sona immediately felt bad when she saw Serafall fake sad expression. Even though she knew Serafall was faking it, Serafall mask which was more pitiable than a kicked puppy was something she couldn't ignore callously. Sona wasn't the only who felt sorry. Every member of her peerage felt sorry when they saw the Demon King Leviathan expression. They were also disturbed by the surreal sight of the pouting Devil King.

"Onee-sama, please stop that! Stop guilt-tripping me with your fake pitiable expression. It won't fool me anymore." Sona lied through her teeth. She schooled her face with indifferent mask.

Serafall let out small whine and dropped her fake sad expression. "Well… I can still try, can I?" she stuck out her tongue childishly towards Sona.

Watching Serafall antic, Sona sighed tiredly. She was truly exhausted mentally after what has happened. She didn't have spare energy left for Serafall antic. Then, Sona focused her attention towards her sister, and she spoke, "Onee-sama, shouldn't you go back to underworld? You must have enough workload to fill your free time, right? It is no good if a Devil King like you skipping over her work just like that. Please, go back to underworld and finish your job."

Serafall stared her sister serious face for a while. Her usual childish face wasn't on and she seemed deep in thought. After few moments passed, Serafall opened her mouth, "Nee, So-tan. Let's go back to underworld with your Onee-chan."

"Huh?" Sona showed a confused expression. She was truly at lost by her sister sudden question. Then, she asked her sister with worried tone, "Onee-sama, is something wrong? You seem worried about something."

Serafall shook her head immediately, her twin-tails swirling around by her head movements. She put on a forced grin, which was easily found out by Sona. At that moment, Sona could feel something was… wrong with her sister. Sona has grown up with Serafall and she knew her big sister very well. It was easy for Sona to find something was _off_ with her sister.

"Onee-sama, are you really fine?"

"Hahahaha! Are you worried? Are you concerned for your Onee-chan? Aww~ you make your Onee-chan happiest person in the whole world!" Serafall paused, taking a calming breath. Then, she continued, "but seriously, won't you go back to underworld with your Onee-chan? I mean, I know your dream and your reason why you enrolled in here instead of some prestigious academy in underworld, but don't you feel lonely? I mean you can go back to our house after school finished, right? You can meet with father and mother everyday too. The curriculum of academy there is good too—"

"Onee-sama…" Sona voice stopped Serafall rants. Then, Sona continued, "I have told you my reason why I choose schooling in Japan. This is about my dream and I will do anything to make my dream becomes true… even if I must die while trying." Sona finished her explanation with stubborn, resolute expression.

Seeing Sona expression, Serafall knew she couldn't change her sister decision. Serafall sighed when she was aware how futile her attempt to change her sister decision. Her little sister was THAT stubborn when it was about something she has set her mind on, Sona could be more stubborn than her. And she did not want to make her sister sad. Serafall found she was in the between rock and hard place.

When Sona saw Serafall gloomy and worried expression, Sona didn't know what her sister actually thinking, but she was touched by her sister concern. "You don't need to worry, Onee-sama. I'll stay out of trouble and if something dangerous which I cannot do something, I'll call you. Please believe in me," said Sona.

Serafall stared Sona for a moment, her face blank. Then, she spoke with an uncertain tone, "Are you sure?" When Serafall saw Sona resolute nod, the Devil King Leviathan pressed further, "Promise me you will do that!"

Sona was taken aback by her sister out of character attitude. However, she calmed herself and gave her sister nod. "Don't worry, I promise," said Sona.

Serafall sighed, slightly relieved by Sona promise. "Well, I'll go back to Underworld. Keep safe, So-tan… and remember, never make an enemy out of the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Don't worry, I don't plan too. Besides, he is far more powerful than me. Gaining his ire is the last thing I'm going to do."

After listening to Sona words, Serafall prepared teleportation magic circle with small wave of her wand. Serafall stared Sona and the rest of Student Council members for last time before she teleported back to the Underworld.

A moment later, Serafall successfully teleported back to the Leviathan Castle in Capital City of Devil territory, Lilith. She was teleported directly into her personal chamber. Serafall personal chamber was massive. There was a wide bed which covered by the highest quality silk and a bed roof from black wood with detailed engraving, a massive wardrobe from the finest black wood with beautiful engraving, a wide mirror, and a massive self with books, Anime DVD, magical girl figurines and other stuffs. The chamber wall was covered by pink wallpaper with heart image. And the floor was also covered by ivory marble. On the ceiling, a luxurious chandelier was hanging on, lighting the whole room.

*SNAP* —the snapping sound echoed in the massive chamber. The sound came from Serafall wand. The magical wand was split into two by Serafall strong grip.

Serafall was standing alone in the room, her bangs overshadowing the upper part of her face. When the broken magical wand dropped on the floor, Serafall body started shaking. Then, Serafall dropped on her butts. After that, she pulled her knees closer to her chest, and then buried her face on her knees. If somebody saw her hidden face, that one would see Serafall horror-stricken face. Her forehead drenched with sweats. And her beautiful purple eyes dimmed slightly.

"What the heck is he actually…?" Serafall stuttered with a very low tone.

Serafall mind recalled the phantom image of Y Ddraig Goch rampaging, showing the absolute power of the Welsh Dragon in his prime. It scared her, terrified her, and shook her soul. Such absolute power; a power she couldn't comprehend, absolute power which makes her power puny and laughable; it filled Serafall with despair just imagining the pair of draconian red eyes locking on her. Furthermore, Serafall instinct and intuition told her Issei Hyoudou held such power which could obliterate her at instant. And her instinct which honed by the bloody devil civil war and sharp intuition have never failed her.

'How…? How someone so young can be that powerful? That…image…it was only illusion, and yet… my instinct told me I am powerless if I ever face him. Is this…is this the true power of the Welsh Dragon? Is this how the true power of the Red Dragon Emperor when he mastered the [Boosted Gear]? Insane! This is insane… just… just who are you, Issei Hyoudou…?'

Serafall forcefully controlled her shaking body. She tried to calm herself. It was hard and arduous task, but after ten minutes of regulating her breathing, she finally calmed herself. And at that moment, she felt something weird inside her underwear. That unknown thing which was in her underwear gave her discomfort from which how close it was with her vaginal entrance. She wasn't aware of this mysterious thing before because she forced her body from shaking in fright in front of Sona.

After slipping her right hand into her miniskirts and underwear, Serafall took off the mysterious thing which invaded the most precious part of her body. It was a crumpled paper. And Serafall was bewildered and confused by how that thing was in there. Then, she opened the crumpled paper wide and she found numbers and Japanese characters written on it.

"…don't shy to call me if you need something, with regard —Red Dragon of the Blazing Truth, Issei Hyoudou…" Serafall eyes blinked owlishly as her mind tried to comprehend the message on the paper.

When the Red Dragon Emperor slipped this paper inside my underwear? How could he do that without I noticed it? The questions swirled in Serafall head. However, there was no answer for her question.

Serafall bit her lower lips, and the she chewed it lightly. Her mind churned, trying to find what the enigmatic Dragon meant by all this. Issei Hyoudou was powerful and mysterious. Someone like him has always been seen as threat. She also saw Issei Hyoudou as a threat for her little sister safety, but Sona was too stubborn and she knew that.

'Maybe I should find what he really wants from his own mouth, huh?' Serafall contemplated silently. The idea of meeting the Red Dragon Emperor alone after what have happened in the Student Council office gave Serafall uneasy feeling, but she couldn't back off. Besides, this was for Sona safety and she would do everything for her little sister sake. In the end, Serafall decided to text Issei and invite him for secret meeting, alone, only the two of them.

Well, nothing bad will happen, right?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note:** _Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Actually, I was very busy in past week, but I still write this chapter little by little. Thankfully, I can finish this. Besides that, I find my schedule after in campus becomes more tight and crazy after mid-term test. So, I cannot update everyday like before. However, I can still update this story twice or three times in a week. Sorry for inconvenience._

 _Guest: Thanks…_

 _dandraft15: That stings… nevertheless thank you for reading and the recommendation too. I'll read it when I have free time. Yu, I'll try to improve myself further :D_

 _T-B-R: Hahahaha… well, more update will appear in the future. And wait patiently for the lemon too._

 _Kayen228: thanks for the reminder. I'll correct his name in my previous chapter later._

 _sid99: Glad you like it :)_

 _Gem Warrior: Hahahaha… I have planned for something like that in the future too._

 _Saberfang Orcalodon: I'm happy you like it…_

 _Guest: You're right. I hope my character won't end as the hated one -_-_

 _junejuly305: His name is Edward pal. And wait for their fight in the future._

 _Blackplant: sorry for that man. Finding Beta who can follow my chaotic time is hard. I'll improve myself further. Thank you._

 _LeCritique: Yeah, after rereading the story, I'm aware of that. I am really grateful for your advice. I'll improve myself further._

 _Gorp2323: Yep. I know about it. Hopefully, I can find one soon._

 _Guest: I'm glad you love it :D_

 _FanatischerLeser: I'm happy you like it._

 _Tsunashi777: sorry for the late update. About your idea, it is good, but I think it isn't enough for the story. Nevertheless, I thank you for your idea._

 _Ddastan: I'm glad you like it. Actually, MC already sold his body to Ddraig and he is humanoid dragon. However, he will still try to get hold on Great Red body to upgrade his draconian body further._

 _RizomataNyan: Ophis? Yes. Thanks for reading._

 _GodX: Well, I'm glad there is somebody who shows love for our Prison Dragon._

 _Kreceir: Ouch! Your hate for canon Issei burns through me. Hahaha, you're right! MC must do what he has to do to have a harem for him. For Ophis, she will appear after Rias vs Riser RG but before Excalibur arc… I think._

 _547506: You're welcome and thank you for your praise._

 _Adv Satoshi: Hahaha… sorry for the short chapter. This is how much I can write in my tight schedule. Ah, Abe huh? Well, actually I want to add her into harem too, but should I? I'm not sure for her._

 _Animeloverq8: I'm glad you like it._

 _bishop the shade: thank you…_

 _Naruto x hinita: hahahaha… so, you like hardcore type story, eh?_

 _Master of Dragons God: Thanks._

 _Lurker: No puede decir que es una mejora. Es sólo internalizado… gracias… :D_

 _DragonMaster128: Thank you and sorry for the late update._

 _Imperial-samaB: Thanks_

 _FateBurn: Sorry for the late update._

 _Dragonlordandsword; Well, she will be jealous of it for sure. About that, you need to wait and wait for MC to bath a Phenex with oil. BTW, I'm sorry for the late update._


	19. Chapter 019

_The disclaimer and the story's important note can be found in the first chapter._

 **Chapter 19**

Watching the clear blue sky with patches of fluffy white clouds, I felt in peace. My waist leaned on the iron fence and my left hand which held my smartphone was close to my left ear. It was around lunch time. And I have entered the class since I came to the school yet. Everything in the Student Council has taken some times and before I know it, lunch was near when I finished my official first meeting with two heiress of 72 Pillar and the Devil King Leviathan of Devil-Faction.

"Sorry for cutting your vacation with mom short... geez, kay... yes this has a tie with supernatural. Don't worry dad, your son is strong, heck your son can kick Gods' butts if he wants... okay, yes, yes... by the way Aika, Murayama and Katase will stay with us from tonight, there are also three stray fallen angels I picked out of the goodness in my heart... sheesh, pull your mind out of the gutter old man... don't worry, I promise you and Mon can spoil bunch of grand babies in the future... meh, I don't think there won't be problem. If I and Aika isn't a student we can give you one soon, but alas... oh, shut up old man. Do you want your son to be seen as a trash in society... okay, I'll fetch you tonight... of course it is faster with teleportation magi—oh! C'mon dad! Teleportation isn't that bad... okay... maybe you're right about it... geh! You only need to hold back your motion sickness for short time... nope, I'll fetch you and mom tonight and this is final. See you later dad..."

I pocketed my smartphone back after the call ended. I let out a tired sigh and turn my head upwards, watching the clear blue sky to calm my nerves.

In this world, Issei's parents knew about supernatural. I told them before I entered junior high school. They thought I was joking at first, but after I showed [Boosted Gear] and introduced Ddraig to them, they finally believed in me. Of course I didn't tell them about my previous life, that knowledge was exclusively only for me and Ddraig. Though they freaked out at first, in the end they still accepted me as their son. Well, they truly loved Issei, or me in this reality, after they had difficulty having kids as they had 2 miscarriages before Issei was born. I asked them if they want me to turn them into dragon, they declined and they said they were content being human.

[That could go better,] commented my partner, Y Ddraig Goch, in my mind. I hummed in agreement.

My parents were a worrywart. I knew Issei Hyoudou was their only son and they treasured Issei Hyoudou more than their life. The feeling being loved by parents was also a novel experience for me. I never had parents in my previous life. And it could be said I was very overprotective towards my parents. Because of my overprotectiveness, I didn't want them endangered by the supernatural.

"Now, we wait for Serafall to contact us," I paused for half second, "Though, I am unsure when she will contact me. I hope she won't be scarred mentally by [Intimidation]..."

[Intimidation], a trick Ddraig taught me in the past. It was similar yet fundamentally different than killing-intent. While killing-intent was a potent intent to kill somebody, [Intimidation] was intent to show how powerless the target in front of me. Of course, the target must be far weaker than the user. After all, it was no use for a calf intimidating a tiger. It would be pitiful and laughable for the prey intimidating the predator.

[Who knows? She is clearly experienced. She can still put her mask on for her little sister sake after the psychological attack she is suffered. However, I'm sure she is turned into a blubbering mess after she went back to the Underworld,] Ddraig paused for a moment, [I don't know what kind of horrifying images our intimidation has given her, but I am sure you smelled it; the terror and fear, right partner?]

I shrugged my shoulder noncommittally. After that, we savored the comfortable silence between us. However, the silence wasn't last long. My smartphone rang again.

"Huh? That's fast." I mused out loud, thinking the caller was Serafall. But, I was surprised when I found out the caller was my home. "Miltett? Why is she calling me?"

[Who knows? Just accept the call already.]

I pressed the green button image on the screen. And immediately I heard Miltett's shaky voice.

[I-Issei-sama! W-Where are you? P-please go back home... t-there is—EEP!]

I was stupefied by Miltett's terrified voice. A moment later, my newfound protective ness for Miltett kicked on full force.

"Miltett? Are you fine? What happens? Calm down and tell me what happens—"

[Issei Hyoudou, I fully calm and I bring someone who wants to meet you into your house.]

"Wait? Is that you, Crom? You don't do anything to that little fallen angel, do you? If you dare to harm a hair of her, I swear I'll torture you until your mind becomes vegetable!" I said with no small amount of bloodlust in my tone.

[Of course this is me. If I recall correctly, there isn't anybody else with name Crom Cruach, the Crescent Circle Dragon. And you seem taken by this little trash. I don't know you like to take a trash under your wing.]

"Stop spouting nonsense. Now tell me what are you doing in my house? And heed my words Crom, don't you dare harm a single hair of that little fallen angel—wait! What do you mean by somebody wants to meet me? Wait for me, I'll go back immediately."

I calmed down as I recalled what Crom Cruach had told me. However, I was still anxious for Miltett's safety. I discarded my plan to have a normal school day for today. And I slashed the empty air in front of me. A tear appeared on the empty space with my living room showed in the tear. I immediately stepped inside it and I arrived in my living room at instant. The tear was sewn back until a normal empty air left behind the previously torn space.

My eyes swept over the room and I saw three figures in my living room, two were standing with one was leaning on the wall, while the last 'person' was sitting comfortably on the sofa. Miltett was standing near the male newcomer. Her body was shaking in fear and her forehead drenched by sweats. I immediately moved closer towards her.

"Miltett, are you fine? You weren't harmed, are you?" I asked with a worried tone.

Miltett jumped by my sudden question. Her head whipped back to face me, her pupils shaking in pure terror. However, when she found out it was me; she immediately jumped towards my torso and hugged me tightly as if her life depended on me.

"Issei-sama! Issei-sama! You're back! Huuuaaaaaaa... I'm scared *sob* a scary evil dragon and the Ouroboros dragon suddenly appears out of nowhere *sob*... I think I'm dead for sure... huuuuu Issei-sama... huaaaaaaaa!"

I was slightly stunned when Miltett bawled on me like that. She was truly afraid, her body leaking the smell of terror without end. I immediately calmed myself and started patting her head, trying to calm her. When my palm caressed her blond hair, her grip on my torso tightened. She was truly terrified.

My attention moved towards the other two in the room; both newcomers were watching me calming a distraught and terrified young Fallen Angel.

"Heh... I cannot understand how your mind works at all, Issei Hyoudou." The first newcomer, the male one, said with a bemused smile on his handsome face.

He had the appearance of a tall man wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blonde hairs as well as heterochromic eyes where his right eye was gold and his left eye was black. He was Crom Cruach, otherwise known as the Crescent Circle Dragon, and he was the strongest "Evil" Dragon. He was formerly affiliated with the Khaos Brigade's Qlippoth along with the other Evil Dragons, revived or not, under Rizevim Livan Lucifer, but now he was in my side after he heard my Dragon Festival Plan and became my informant in Qlippoth.

"Crom..." I whispered his name softly.

After Crom gave me a small nod, my attention shifted to the next newcomer who was sitting on the sofa calmly. When I saw her for the first time, I immediately knew who 'it' was.

[It seems like 'she' appears sooner than what you predicted.]

' _I know very much the Light Novel isn't something I can use as my life guide blindly. Besides, sooner I meet with 'her', the better.'_

[Are you still thinking to manipulate 'her'? Let me give you warning again, partner, 'she' is known as the strongest being for reason. What will happen if 'she' finds out you're merely using 'her' for your personal gain? 'She' will erase you and your soul for sure partner. You should stop planning for that!]

' _Yes, and look how 'her' supposedly subordinates in Khaos Brigade treat 'her'… to them, 'she' is nothing more than a figure head and power source.'_

[Do as you wish, but I have warned you, Edward.]

After Ddraig gave me piece of his mind, I focused back towards the little girl Crom Cruach brought into my house. Her appearance was that of a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and lifeless grey eyes. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her attire consisted of a black Gothic Lolita fashion; a gothic dress which showed her torso, bellybutton and her budding breasts, a puffy, purple colored short, a separated collar with purple bow, and purple hairband with frills. She was also barefooted. Though she looked like a young girl, Ophis was a true shapeshifter, able to freely manipulate her body shape and size to assume any form that she chooses, regardless of her age, race, or gender.

She was Ophis, who was also known as Ouroboros Dragon, the Infinity Dragon God, the Ultimate Dragon, and the strongest Dragon. Of course, Great Red was in his own league above Ophis as the Ultimate Existence.

"Ophis… well, it is good meeting with you, I suppose." I greeted the Loli Dragon God—or should I call 'her' Goddess since she took female appearance. Whatever, I will call 'her' Dragon Goddess as long as 'she' stays female.

"Ddraig… no? You're different than Ddraig's other hosts in the past. You are a dragon too." With a dull, lifeless gaze as if piercing into my soul, Ophis stated flatly.

I raised my eyebrow in interest. "Well, my name is Issei Hyoudou, and you can also call me The Crimson Dragon of Blazing Truth, but you can simply call me Ise."

"I, shall call you Ise then," said Ophis with flat tone.

Before I could ask Ophis why she was here, though I could predict her reason, Ddraig's voice in my mind took my attention away from Ophis.

[It seems like you're little fallen angel is fallen asleep from exhaustion. Take her to her room so you can have free conversation with Ophis.]

I blinked owlishly from Ddraig's speech. I stared down and found out what Ddraig said was true. Miltett had fallen asleep though her hands kept gripping my uniform tightly. I sighed at that. Then, I faced my guests, "Excuse me, I want to tuck in this little Fallen Angel in her room, if you don't mind."

"Do as you wish, but don't waste my time. And also remember my favorite when you're back."

"I, do not mind."

Crom and Ophis replied with each other style. I wanted to sigh again when I heard Crom's absurd demand, but I held back. It was normal for me after how many times Crom appeared in my house out the blue just for asking his "favorite". Somehow, instead of accomplice I was becoming his personal chef.

"Well then, excuse me."

I shifted my body slightly and then I carried Miltett on my arms. Then, I went into Miltett's personal room with teleportation. After tucking Miltett in her bed, I immediately headed towards the kitchen. I took dozen kilo of bananas and other ingredients to cook from the fridge. After that, I started cooking. Ten minutes later, I finished my special blackforest cake and a bail-full of special Banana ice cream. I used magic to speed up the baking and freezing process for my treats. Then, I brought them into the living room. When I entered the living room, I saw Crom Cruach moved from her position, leaning on the wall, to the table. His heterochromic eyes glinted with glee when he saw the extra-large serving of Banana Ice Cream. I rolled my eyes towards Crom Cruach's absurd fascination and crazy addiction for Banana. Oh, well, in this reality, Crom's addiction and fascination for Banana was basically my fault because I was the one who let him taste the Forbidden Fruit, just to test the integrity of the knowledge I remembered from the canon.

"Ise, what is this?" Surprisingly, Ophis asked what was in front of her. I could only blink, confused.

"It is Blackforest, a kind of cake, a sweet." Then, understanding dawned in my head, "Tell me, Ophis, do you never taste a cake before?"

"No. I, think it is useless. I only want my home back."

I let out a long sigh. This wasn't a tired sigh, but a relieved sigh. So far, I found out Ophis wasn't so much different from the Ophis I knew in High School DxD Light Novel. Being born from nothingness, Ophis rarely showed any sort of emotion, only wanting to get rid of the Great Red and return to the [Dimensional Gap] to obtain "silence". She was honest and pure Dragon who was naïve. However, I couldn't be so sure without more fact laid on in front of me. Well, this was the perfect time to find out if this Ophis was similar with the Ophis from Canon High School DxD.

"Hmmm… so you want your home back? If there is someone who can take over your home, Great Red is one in my mind."

"Yes, stupid Red has stolen my home. I want my home back." When Ophis said this, there was emotion flashed in her usually lifeless grey eyes; annoyance. Ophis stared towards me and then she said, "Ddraig, I want you to join my Organisation which I created to get rid stupid Red and take my home back."

[I think I cannot answer that, Ophis.]

"Why is that?"

[Right now, I am only a soul sealed in this Sacred Gear. My partner, Issei Hyoudou, is the one who has the last word in the end.]

Ophis's attention shifted from the green Jewel on the back of my left hand to my face. Then, she finally invited me, "Ise, join my Organisation which I created to get rid stupid Red and take my home back."

I cocked my eyebrows in amusement. So, she finally focused on me after ignoring me more than a minute. She was a rude cute little girl. Well, unfortunately, I already had a plan in mind. "Hmmm… let me think about it first. I'll tell you my answer later. However, why don't you try the treat I have made for you? It seems that Crom is nearly finished with his own treat." I said while gazing at the ravenous Dragon devouring the Banana Ice Cream. Honestly, I couldn't understand his fascination for Banana and neither had I wanted to understand.

Ophis tilted her head slightly, her lifeless eyes gazing to me. Then, she shifted her attention from me to the untouched Blackforest on the table. After a moment of silence, with only the sound of Crom eating his treat filling the room, Ophis's hand finally moved. She poked the Iced Cream on the cake and then brought her finger to her mouth. Her eyes immediately opened wide when the marvellous taste of my cooking exploded in her mouth. At that instant, her hand lashed into the cake, taking a fistful cake, like a snake which she was. Then, she began eating the cake with mysterious glint in her grey eyes. I just blinked, none-pulsed, when I saw that. Surprisingly, she ate the cake slowly, savouring the taste until the last crumb in her hand. And she would take another fistful cake with her hand and repeated the cycle.

I could only watch the spectacle with a bemused smile. There were two dragons, one was the strongest member of Top-10 and the other was the strongest "Evil" Dragons. However, what I was watching didn't give a justice for their name. In front of me, I just saw two children eating their favorite treat gleefully.

Well, now I needed a plan to put Ophis on my palm and dance in my tune, the more she dependent on me, the better it was. However, my smartphone rang, disturbing my thinking process. With a slight annoyance, I fished my phone out of my breast pocket and checked it. My eyebrow rose as I saw the sender of the new text. I checked the content and my lips curled into a small satisfied smile. Finally, Serafall contacted me. And it seems that she wanted to meet me alone.

' _Is this a date? Well, who am I ignoring the date invitation from my number one favorite character, eh?'_

After replying Serafall's text, I focused my attention back into Ophis. At that moment, my mind worked hard to find a masterful plan to manipulate Ophis.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note:** _Chapter 19th finally is out! Haah! I'm glad I can finish this chapter sooner. Finally Ophis appears and we can see Crom's fascination, bordering obsession, for Banana. Hahahaha… Honestly, when I read the Light Novel, I found how absurd it was. But it was good for joking material. Actually, I didn't plan for Ophis to appear this soon, however, after I thought "why not?" I decided to stuff her here. Hope the chapter is satisfying and don't forget to tell me; what do you think of this chapter? See you again in the next chapter~_

 _Itsmehamza: Thank you…_

 _akasuna123: huh? I never read it, could you tell me the author name please. And thank you for your kind words._

 _casvalo03o: you're welcome and thank to you too._

 _Aqueriel: nah, if you want first real fight, it is still far in the future. For now, there is going to be only one-sided beat down and massacre by Issei._

 _bishop the shade: ahahaha... you're tempting the fate too much. Thank you for the kind words._

 _T-B-R: yup, the MC has a sneaky mind and similarly sneaky hand. Hehehe. And thank you._

 _DragonMaster128: well, you need to wait for that._

 _Valimesh: no wiser words can be said. I give you salute, bud. Yep, I'll try hard for it._

 _Judgment of the Arbiter: thank you and you're welcome._

 _Guest: glad for it. I thought my Gary stu is the hated one type :-p_

 _junejuly305: well, it was normal to forget unimportant stuff. I experienced that many times. Thanks for your kind words._

 _War historian: sorry about that too. I turn off my PM feature and the alert. I just open my account to check review, story update and read new chapter._

 _wahyubison: Tiamat can enter in the future, and I think Yasaka too. However, Grayfia and Gabriel. Well, it is quite unfortunate. Well, just wait for those arcs and don't worry MC plans to create his own faction._

 _RizomataNyan: thank you for your understanding._

 _GodX: hahaha. Don't worry, at least I'll update twice or three times in a week._

 _FateBurn: well, the date will happen soon. Just wait patiently ;)_

 _dragonlordandsword: unfortunately. I am aware of it after I reread the chapter. Well, thank you for your kind words and I hope this chapter is satisfying._

 _Lurker: Me alegro de que la calidad sigue siendo buena. Espero que este capítulo también sea satisfactorio._

 _Master of Dragons God: thanks..._

 _FanatischerLeser: hahaha... well, the motto of fanfiction is UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION after all :)_

 _Mr. Mrs. MDF: true, everybody wants a badass MC. And thank you for your kind words._

 _Imperial-samaB: thanks..._

 _the renegade soldier: man, I never think I'll meet with another member of dark side too, hehehe. About the MILF problem, actually I am thinking about adding Yasaka in. After all, people seems like her so much. Besides, it won't destroy the plot even I add her. Well hopefully Mother-daughter Kyuubi for harem is good for everybody. Thank you..._


	20. Not A Chapter

Dear reader, this isn't a new chapter, unfortunately.

I want to apologize for many things.

First is because I couldn't update a new chapter after so long. This is with reason of course. My laptop's HHD was broke and I just replaced it with new one yesterday. Unfortunately, all my precious data (campus data, my anime collection, digital LN, Virtual Novel, Digital manga, and some digital book I used for study) lost. My note for this story also lost and I cannot remember about it. Because of that, I have decided to remake this story. I understand if you are angry because of this, but it cannot be helped.

Second is because I have decided to remake this story. For you who like the previous story, I am sorry. I hope the new plot is a good replacement for it. The plot itself is basically same, albeit with some changes. The main point is still about my OCSI—Edward Smith. I have written half of the general plot and saved it in my google doc/drive for backup. I don't want something like this happens again in the future.

Third is because I feel I have wronged you somehow. I know what happened with my laptop is an incident but I still feel bad about it.

Now, I want to ask you. Should I replace the chapter in this story or create a new story and leave this story as memorabilia? I have created a poll in my profile. I'll close the poll in the end of December, after my end-term exam finished.

Okay, I think it is that all. Once again I apologize for the inconvenient. Let's meet again in the remake of this story…

With regard,

Mr. Literature Connoisseur


End file.
